Midnight Summer
by CideanForever
Summary: Lies and destruction – these are the only two words that can only describe what her life currently feels like...This is currently undergoing editing. Up to chapter three is edited. It is already finished - in a sense.
1. March 09, 2011

**Midnight Summer**

**One**

**Edited  
**

**0  
00  
000  
00  
0**

Lies and destruction – these are the only two words that can only describe what her life currently feels like or what her room appears to be. In minutes, Gwyn struggles with her chocolate-colored hair, hisses in pain when a knot is tore free from the tangled mess, and sweeps it up into a bun on the top of her head as she paces across the ruins of a once pristine space. She curses. She swears.

Spring is a _lie_.

Her mother told her it would be a new year, _a fresh start_.

_Possibilities my ass,_ She says to herself as she yanks on her hoodie.

In her eyes, spring does not entail new friends or help with the future to come. To her, it takes away all that she called home. It rips the warm beaches under the hot, afternoon soon away from her hands just as easily as it pulls her away from the small group of friends she had before coming to this…this…this _place_.

She can barely hear her mother yelling at her from downstairs over the blaring bass of her stereo but she does not miss the wide grin on Max's face. Little brother or no, he has the same wicked taste in music as she.

"Gwyn, get _down_ here!" her mother's voice, melodious to the ear, roars above the noise and the brunette groans as she clips the studded belt around her red skirt.

Gwyn casts one look at the white hoodie with the black trim, whirls on her heel, and makes her way towards the door. Her brother shakes his head as turns off her sound system.

Two things she notices imminently as she walks down the hall: the smell of bacon and the deafening silence.

"Hey, sis," she casts a black-rimmed gaze over her should at her brother who, at the moment, is pulling a black tee over his head. She eyes his white cargo pants before raising a brow. He only rolls his eyes.

"What?" she turns her attention back to the path she walks as he says, "I was wondering…"

He trails off, his silence an indicator to his unease, but she waits. As they start down the stairs he finishes, "Why didn't dad come with us?"

"Because he's an ass," she pauses before amending, "He's an ass who values his _job_ over his _family_."

They pause in the stairwell, her gaze settled on his brown-black eyes that match his hair tone for tone, before she sighs. "Look, I know it's tough. I get that. Dad made his choice and we made our choice when we decided to stay with mom. In the end, it works out."

He nods. "Yeah, Grandma Berta needs us, doesn't she? She _needs_ mom."

"Gwyn!" their mother's voice carries up the stairs to them and she groans.

The grin that slowly spreads across Max's face matches his voice when he says, "Sounds like mom's getting impatient."

She rolls her eyes. "I'm _coming_!"

She lands in the front room, and her sight is obscured by the towering boxes that fill the room. For a moment, Gwyn stands there with her brother at her side.

"Well, crap. Where'd all the boxes come from?" his voice is light, in awe, but Gwyn knows the answer even as their mother pushes one pile out of the way so she can stand before them.

It is impossible to miss her. Her mother, like her brother, is graced with unnaturally dark brown hair that shimmers in the light as they move. It is her eyes that Gwyn notices the most for they are the most unique thing she has ever seen. They are a startling shade of green, a green that one can only see with bloodstones, and the deep green radiate her happiness as she stares at them. The red in her eyes, like speaks of glitter, only make those eyes that more alluring.

"There you are. I thought you feel asleep again!" she flips her cascading hair over her shoulder with the flip of a dainty wrist.

"I couldn't even if I wanted to." Gwyn remarks as she casts another look about the room. It had been clean last night but now…

"I'd offer you a seat, but we don't seem to have one at the moment." Her mother smiles, a wide and glowing twist of pink lips, and turns on her heel to vanish behind the boxes.

Her mom reappears a moment later as she says, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." The words are sour in her mouth despite the slight smile, a grin of sorts, on her face.

The older woman nods before replying, "That's good to hear. I was wondering if the idea of a new school would be hard on you."

The smile that pulls at Gwyn's lips this time is a true smile. _The only good thing about this new town, this Konoha, is the fact that damned bastard isn't here._

"Gwyn," her brother's voice is soft, loud enough to catch her attention, and he murmurs, "Stop thinking whatever you're thinking because that look is coming back."

The smile falls from her lips as her grandmother, Berta, enters the room with a small box in her hands and a wide smile on her face. "Ah, there ye are, child."

Grandmother Berta, or Granny as Gwyn likes to call her, is an elderly woman with white hair. She is a woman that, no matter how ill she feels, refuses to stay off her feet. Even now, as she ambles into the room in her robe of gold and red, the strength in her is easily seen. The colorful layers of her kimono-like robe bring out the red eye shadow that line her lids and make her already white hair look silver in the lighting of the room.

Gwyn smiles at the old woman, proud to be related to such a strong woman. Max, standing next to her, winds his fingers through hers before looking up at their mother.

"I'd offer ye all breakfast, but it seems the kitchen is in the other room. I set out some milk for all of my children, though…" Granny pulls a box off one of the towering stacks and opens it before clucking her tongue.

The four of them make their way through the front room into the marble kitchen of white. Gwyn plots down at the table, folding her legs in the process, as she casts a glance over her shoulder at the two older women. She turns, eyes wide, to find a glass of milk in her face.

"Are you just going to sit there and _stare_ at it or are you going to drink it?" Max asks moments before she takes the glass from her brother's hand.

The four of them sit at the table, either listening or talking. Gwyn, with papers scattered in front of her, reads over her classes and the supplies she'll need for each before turning it to the school events and rules. She scowls as she reads over it before shaking her head.

Her mom sets a bowl of fruit before her, insisting that she needs to eat something before heading off to school, and she casts a look up at the woman. Their eyes meet, rust against green, and Gwyn pushes the papers aside. She plucks a strawberry from the bowl and pops the red orb into her mouth.

"Happy?" she asks a few moments later and her mom motions for her to take another one.

_She's gotta be kidding…_She obeys, takes another one, and pops that one past smoky lips. And the routine continues till all the fruit is gone from the bowl. On the sideline, her brother is shaking from suppressed laughter.

She pushes away from the table and heads for the stairs. Her mother, always a few steps ahead of her, says, "Your bag is in the front room."

"Not my bag that I'm looking for." She replies as she makes her way to her room.

She takes the stairs three at a time, easing through the clean hall, and into the disaster itself that she calls a bedroom. She hunts through the mess, pushing clothing and fallen make-up out of her way as she goes along, yet comes up empty-handed.

She whirls around, storms into the hall, and nearly tramples her brother as she retraces her steps to the living room. Her brother, right behind her, snorts. "The one thing that will never change is the fact that you always where your odd costumes."

She levels a glare on him as she retorts, "It's not a costume, _brother_."

"It _so_ is." He grins.

He stuffs his hands in his pockets as she continues towards her destination. She can hear him trailing her, snickering as he walks. A vein in her forehead throbs.

_He's responsible for this…_she casts a glance over her shoulder at him.

She pushes her way into the front room and around the mess. She twists between isles of boxes, dunks under swaying ones, and reminds herself that mom should never be the one to reorganize a move once they settle in. This is the result – a torn apart wreck instead of a house. Her eyes land on the object she desires moments later perched in their perfect glory next to the door with her bag resting against them.

There, resting against the wall, are her boots.

They reach mid-calf and the silver buckles on them shine from their daily polish. They are the one thing she treasures. She would rather go to school without shoes than go without her boots. A bonus to them would be the built-in support for ankles and arches.

She grins as she tugs them on, humming to herself as she does so, and pauses when she hears a light laugh from her mother. She turns.

"What?"

Her mother, standing next to the open arch that leads to the kitchen, is smiling as she says, "I see that you still wear those spandex shorts with your skirts."

Gwyn's face flushes a brilliant shade of red as she adjusts her skirt. She pauses for a moment, a smile creeping up to her face, and her gaze lands on the woman who bore her into this world.

"Of course I do, mother. I don't want to give some random guy a free show if I happen to fall." The laughter that comes in response comes from someone other than her mother. It comes from her grandmother.

The elderly woman comes into the room, an expression of amusement etched into her face. "I am happy to see that your sense of humor hasn't changed."

Then she sees that object in Granny's hands and she cocks her head to the side in curiosity. A bag of sorts, a backpack she assumes, rests firmly between the withered hands. It looks more like a suitcase with straps and an over flap than any school bag she has ever seen. It's black and, for a moment, she does not notice the small charm handing from the side.

Seeing her look, her grandmother says, "It's a good luck charm, dear."

"Good luck charm? For what?"

Her mother scolds her lightly as Granny continues, "Ye will see that Konoha is not your average town, dear. Anyway, ye are going to a new school. I thought ye would like it."

She observes the charm at a closer range and sees the little markings carved into the circle disk. She turns her attention to her grandmother, the smiling white haired woman, and smiles.

"Thanks."

Her grandmother nods, smile still intact.

With a sigh, Gwyn turns to the door of her new home.

"Do you want a ride?" she turns to her mother and shakes her head.

"Good. Now, my dear daughter, ye are going to fix my house. Ye destroyed it, after all."


	2. 09 March, 2011

**Midnight Summer**

**Two**

**Edited  
**

**0  
00  
000  
00  
0**

A morning can go from bad to worse in only a matter of minutes. Gwyn realizes this now as she, for the umpteenth time this morning, glances back at the map in her hands with a frown marring her forehead. She can see now that she should have taken the offer to getting a ride to school. If she had then maybe, just maybe, she would not be wandering around the town. Being lazy has a few good pointers when you are new to an even newer town – less a chance of getting lost.

Her gaze flickers up to the street, scanning the road for a sign that is familiar, and groans. She spots one street sign, looks to the map, and scans. After finding it she sighs.

"Unbelievable." She mutters to herself.

The sign that she just saw is a long distance from the school. At least Granny circled their house in bright red ink, a 'Here I am' sign for her to find with ease, and she uses that as a way to retrace her steps. If she can hunt down the place where she made the wrong turn, then maybe she can get it right this time. If she is lucky, she will get to school and not get into trouble since she is the new student.

In time, she finds the street she is looking for. This time, with her last error printed in her head, she looks at the map for directions before walking across the directed intersection. As she continues down the street, a low hum of voices breaks the edge of her hearing.

Her rust-colored eyes dart up from the top of the map, take in her surroundings. She can see the school's tower, a black silhouette in the blue horizon, from where she stands. If that is anything to judge the school by, than she can assume that the school isn't going to be one floor like her old school was. In a way, it is a relief. The halls should be less crowded, at least she hopes so.

With a grin, she folds the map and stuffs it into her backpack without a second thought. She can see the building, a distant shadow it might be, but she can see it. If that as a guide, she knows that she will find it even if she gets turned around.

As she walks, she takes the time to look around. The current area appears to be a local spot if all the people milling about are any type of indication. In fact, the venders lining the street and the cafés call to her as she walks by them.

If only she didn't have to go to school. Had she stayed back in the bustling, hot home of hers near the ocean, then she would have skipped without a second thought. Here, however, in an unfamiliar place – it would best be left to a better time. A time where she actually knows what she is doing.

The closer she comes to the new school, a school that has towering mass of stones hovering over the forest that surrounds it, she can only wish that all schools looked like what she sees now. From this side of the street, she can see hints of a great, stone wall so white it shines with a brilliance of its own and the large gates that lead to it, an arched gate with black metalwork as the door, screams of wealth.

As she cuts into an alley, one that leads into another well lit street, a new sound captures her attention. She can hear yelling and laughter. Yelling that, at the moment, nearly boarders screaming and the laughter, it is sharp and humorless.

She eases closer as someone roars, "You idiot! I _told_ you this would happen, but _no_, you _never_–" the voice is cut off by another voice, "Will you _shut_ _up_!"

For a moment, Gwyn debates the idea of turning around and going the other direction. That thought is pushed to the back of her mind in seconds when they argument picks up and, from what she can tell at this point, both of them are male; neither are happy.

"You know what? Walk to school by _yourself_." This is the one who told the other to shut up, the one who sounded irritated by the other's ranting.

Not a moment passes as the other snarls, "_Fine_. I will!"

Within moments she can see the two males, one with his back to her and walking away and the other is sitting on the side of the street with his backpack next to him. Her attention is focused on the sitting one, the one with the golden hair that would easily be spotted in a large crowd.

She slows to a stop when she notices that he's talking to himself, "Why in the hell did I run my mouth off again? That stupid dobe left me behind…and I don't _want_ to walk alone!"

He looks up. It is almost like he senses her standing there, a few feet from where he sits. Her heads to the right, in her general direction, and she sees the surprise in his azure eyes. That shining surprise turns into a blazing happiness.

_Yeah, I should have turned around…_

With the grace of an athlete, he bounces to his feet. He slings his backpack over his shoulder and grins. The smile on his face spreads from ear to ear; it is a look that makes him seem that he has not a care in the world.

"Ho there, friend!" he greets with an energetic wave as he closes the distance between them with large strides. She barely gets out a 'hey' when bursts out another question, "You lost? 'Cause, if you are, I can help!"

_Creepy, I'd say…_

She shifts the strap on her shoulder as she asks, "Lost? Not really. Anyway, is this the right way to Konoha Academy?"

She wouldn't think it possible for that smile of his to get any larger unless she saw it for herself. The look on his face, beaming like a child on Christmas, looks ready to jump off as he says, "It sure is! Are you heading that way?"

She's rather tempted to hit him for such a stupid question. If she wasn't going in that direction, would she have asked?

Inwardly, she groans. On the outside, a half-grin makes its way on her face as she settles on hand on her hip. "I am."

He grabs onto her wrist, his mouth moving a mile an hour, as he starts thundering one question after the other in no peculiar order. The only thing she can make out of the onslaught is three things: the first is that they are going to the same school. That is followed by the fact he loves roman and that they teachers are not nice.

Within the next fifteen minutes, the school gates come into view. The sight of them steals her breath away. They are far larger than she had thought they would be and they hold a certain quality. They hold a greatness that she cannot even to describe. The ancient arch of the gate and the equally old wall of white marble are inviting. She feels as if she can relax without having to worry.

As they walk past the gates, into the courtyard of the school, she looks over her shoulder at the disappearing gates. She fears that if they leave her sight they will vanish.

Her attention turns to the male who is talking nonstop and smiles. He tugs her along, towards the benches set under the blooming cherry trees, and plops down on the varnished wood seat. He pulls her down next to her as he pulls out a sheet of paper.

"What's your first hour class?" he asks a moment later.

She looks over the paper before answering, "Advanced Art."

His brows shoot up into his hairline as a low whistle escapes him. He then grins, "Honor Student?"

She shifts, uncomfortable about the change in subject, but nods. "Yeah, not my fault."

He shrugs, "So what, you're really smart. I don't think _anyone_ cares about that."

"Anyway, I'd better get to class. See ya, got that?"

She nods and, as he goes to leave, she calls out to him. He turns, a light smile on his face.

"Yeah?"

"You never told me your name." she folds her arms across her chest as he laughs.

"The name's Uzumaki. Naruto, Uzumaki."


	3. 2011, March 09

**Midnight Summer**

**Three**

**Edited  
**

**0  
00  
000  
00  
0**

As Gwyn makes her way around the school, she can only blame this on her mom. She can only blame her for the fact that the school is enormous; she can only blame her for the reasons that finding her classroom is as good as impossible and she can only blame her because it is her fault as to why she moved to this forsaken town. This school is a maze, one she cannot solve. Naruto – she can blame him to because he didn't give her any hint as to why all the classes are so messed up and hard to find.

_Mom, I hate you…_she groans as she turns into another hall.

She can see why she didn't believe her mom. There was no point. There is no up or down to this place, no sanity, and it is really starting to get on her nerves.

_A brush of silk against her arm alerts her to his presence, a sinking weight next to her. Without any hesitation, he pulls her hand to his mouth and brushes her knuckles with a feather light kiss. Their gazes meet and a breathtaking smile crosses his face._

_"Can't you just believe me? Just this one time?"_

A startled intake of breath, Gwyn staggers. She leans against the wall, shocked and unsettled, as she shakes her head. With a firm resolve, she shoves the memory from her mind. She reminds herself that those days are gone. Long gone and never returning.

She has been searching for one room, her classroom, for over ten minutes and it has yet to appear to her. She memorized every class she has, the classroom number, and the teacher. The map to the school she lost, along with bio of each class. Naruto informed her that the teachers are not nice but she hopes that they will let it slide. She only hopes she can find her class before the bell rings.

She slips into the next hallway and scans the doors as she passes them. Each number glares at her. It is almost like they are taunting her.

_Where the hell is room 301?_

The numbers on the doors are still in the hundreds. She hasn't found any sign of a way to get to the next hundred, the two hundreds, and it is really beginning to anger her.

And then she pauses, brows furrowing in anger.

"This can't be happening." She mutters to herself as she eyes the sight before her.

A winding staircase sits before her, shiny and innocent looking. She openly glares at the offending sight and casts a look down the hall. Not a student to be seen.

She groans and stuffs her papers back into her strapped bag as she makes her way to the next level of the school. She was hoping that this floor, the one above the cafeteria and the library, would hold her classes for her grade but, as it turns out, the sadistic people who made the school want the students – and her – to run laps in order to get to class on time. If there is one thing that Gwyn does not like, it would be running. And, as if knowing this, the bell for first period rings.

In a hurry, Gwyn sprints up the stairs with a mirthless laugh.

_Mom always wanted me to start working out. Said I'm getting to lazy, _a light giggle escapes her lips as she sees her mom waving a flag in her mind and yelling at her to pick up her legs. She can only image her reaction when she learns her daughter lost so much weight, all because of a school she didn't want to attend.

She lands on the next level and the doors are numbered with two-hundreds. Each number laughs at her, more than the doors from the level below, and her brow twitches. She makes her way down the hall, around corners, and past classes already in session.

A staircase later, she has arrived in the three-hundreds and, as she leans against the wall next to the stairwell, she sees the door to her classroom. A grin breaks across her features, a grin of triumph.

"Found ya, you evil scum…" she mutters as she pushes away from the wall.

_Why the hell doesn't this school have elevators? It's large enough for them…_

She pauses before the door, brushes off the imaginary lint from her skirt and straightens her hoodie. With a calming breath, she grasps the doorknob and pulls it open. Even before entering, she can see the black-haired teacher turning to look at her and the hush that falls over the class does not escape her.

_Well, dam…_the door clicks shut behind her and she stands there, awkward and blank in expression.

The woman pauses, frowning, and settles her wine-red eyes on her as she asks, "Can I help you?"

"Actually, yes, you can. I'm Gwyn," she hesitates, tense, but continues, "I'm the new enrollee to this class. You're Ms. Yuhi, correct?"

"I prefer Kurenai-sensei."

_Crap, why must I forget about the honorifics?_ Instead of appearing panicked, Gwyn nods and casts a look at the class that has went back to working.

"Armstrong-san, if I am right." Kurenai says as she checks a slip of paper lying on her desk before continuing, "Ah, yes, I know where you will sit. Sai-san, raise your hand."

A hand in the back of the class goes up, chalky pale. "The seat next to him is open. Have you anything to say to the class?"

"Not really."

Kurenai goes back to her papers and Gwyn takes that as a dismissal. She makes her way to her seat, the one next to the pale male with black hair. She casts a glance at him but he does not look up.

She settles into her seat and pulls out her drawing pad, the one her Granny gave her the day they moved into her home. She flips it open to the first, empty page and grabs her pencils. With the stroke of a practiced hand, she begins.

As Naruto had said earlier, no one notices her. They all continue to work on whatever they were working on before she entered. None of them appear to notice anything other than the paper in front of them. For that, she is grateful.

The room is crowded, humid even. All the seats are empty – minus two. She has never been a fan of crowded places, they put her on edge, and being in a classroom with her elbows almost touching her table mate's elbows reminds her of this small pet peeve of hers.

Even as she sits at the table, she is determined to work comfortably. She stuffs all discomfort, mental and physical, into a black box in her own mind and locks it. She zones into her work, into the soft curves of the lines that sweep across the page. She settles into her trace, a trace that comes with drawing, and only sees the image she is trying to draw.

Seconds tick off into minutes and minutes turn into an hour. The bell rings, loud. Her gaze snaps up to the clock, back down to her page, and a smile twitches at the corner of her lips.

Her art is not what one could call normal. No, even as she stands, she knows the drawing of the school on her page, a school falling in ruins and people running about without oversized hammers, is something that she has always done. The details shift, detailed and not detailed, into a piece that always catches the attention of those who do not know her.

She brushes past the teacher's desk, bides her good day, and slips into the hall. Keeping to the mental map in her mind, she travels down the stairwell to the two-hundreds and locates her next class without any problems. As she slips into the class, her Advanced English, the teacher casts a curious look in her direction.

The other students file in and the low murmur of voices drifts between all of them. The teacher, a tall man with silver hair and a mask that covers the lower half of his face, walks up to her and says, "Armstrong-san, I'd take it."

She nods and they go through introductions. Seeing that he, like Kurenai, prefers Kakashi-sensei instead of his last name, Gwyn fights back the urge to smile. He points her to her seat.

She takes her place and, as the teacher begins his lesson, she casts a glance out the window. She sighs.

_Welcome to Konoha, my personal hell._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Read chapter one. Rated M for breathing room.

**Pairings: **Not known as of yet.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

**Rating: **T

* * *

**Midnight Summer**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

The hours slowly passed and Gwyn was right about one thing. Running laps. Turns out that each class is one floor up or one floor down from the other. There are three floors to the school. First floor is for the cafeteria, lockers, library, and just places to relax. Also turns out that you have one hour on Floor One. That's when lunch comes. The last part of lunch (if done eating) is where you check out books to read and maybe finish next hour's homework. Neat, right?

The next two floors are classrooms only. Now, just try running up and down those stairs at the end and beginning of each hour. Not. Fun.

Now, if Gwyn is to be truthful, she would say she is on the verge of ripping her hair out. She knows that there is eight hours in this school. Seven hours and one break.

She can't find last where her last hour classroom is at.

She searched the entire first floor. Looked for a map. Maybe she shouldn't have lost the first one…

Well…at least she got a good book…

Not the point!

Gwyn lets out a groan and readjusts the strap of her bag. She runs one hand through her hair and leans back against the wall closet to her.

"You've gotta' be kidding me…" she whines to herself before sliding to a sitting position on the floor.

"Hey!" she nearly jumps when the obviously loud voice comes from beside her and she turns to face the yeller…and lands roughly on her back when the twin, blue eyes from this morning are right in front of hers.

"What The HELL!" she barks out as she scrambles back.

The blond grins and, as he goes to speak, she says, "Naruto, haven't you heard of personal space?"

A sheepish grin crosses his face as he says, "Ah, come on, Gwyn-Chan! How could I resist with you looking so sad!"

"Sad? I looked _sad_?" if Naruto had ears they would be flattening against his skull as she brings herself to her feet with a frown, or a starting glare, on her face.

He nods, however, and steps away as she replies, "I am not _sad_, Naruto. I am in a rather _bad_ mood because my schedule says there is a gym when there isn' t one."

A light flares in the blonde's eyes as his lips quirk. She frowns as his cheeks turn red and she glances down at herself. Does she have something on her clothing?

"The gym's outside…" the words manage to escape the giggling fit that takes hold of the male and she can tell he's holding back the laughter that is boiling under his skin.

"I really don't see how this is funny." She places her hands on her hips and presses said hip to the wall.

He starts laughing now. Not a giggle but an actual gut-wrenching laugh that has his eyes misting over with tears. Her arms fold across her chest as her foot starts to tap a rhythm against the floor.

He grins ever so slightly before asking out of the blue, "Can I take ya' there?"

She stills before asking, "Why?"

"Cause, that's my class to." He smiles and she groans.

"Sure, why not. Not like I can find it on my own." She replies and the embarrassment slowly starts to fade.

She grabs the strap of her bag and slips it over her shoulders before saying, "Lead the way."

He grins before taking off down the hall and shooting down the stairwell.

She groans before yelling, "Hey, Naruto, wait upppp!"

She takes off down the stairs and can see a slight flash of yellow as it shoots off down the hall.

_Man, that guy sure can run!_ She shakes her head and pushes herself to go faster.

She grins as she goes over the fact that he's said he'd take her to the gym but he's all the way up…where'd he go?

She stops in the hall and groans. She knows she is on ground floor of the school and then she pauses.

_"The gym's outside…" _The words dance in her head as she rushes down the hall and out into the sunlight.

She turns and sees the blond waving his hands at her. He's standing on a worn path that leads to the back of the school and she frowns.

"Come on, Gwyn-Chan!" he calls out and she sighs again.

_If that turns out into a habit…then I'm going to make him pay, _she tells herself that as she races down the path and takes the left path that leads to the back of the school.

She pauses almost imminently as she looks at the large building that's about half-a-mile away and her eyebrows start to twitch. That is the gym? That large building?

She sees Naruto vanish into the double doors and she takes off after him. Again the question rages through her mind on how he is able to run that quickly.

She lets different ideas flow through her mind. The first on the list is steroids. Followed by superhuman capabilities, toxic water, and being (with a sigh from her) just plain athletic.

She eases open the doors as she reaches them and slips inside. She can hear many people talking and the murmur of voices blend together like a badly played orchestra. Her temples are already starting to throb.

"Hey, Gwyn-Chan! Over here!" Naruto's voice cries out over the crowd and she turns her eyes over the student's head until she sees two madly, waving hands coming from the said boy as he jumps continuously to catch her attention.

She lets out an inward groan as she slips past a group of girls.

"Yeah, I heard it to." She slows as the first words reach her ears. Gossip?

"They said that _they_ are the cause for it. Poor soul didn't even realize how deep he was in before it was too late." Gwyn frowns as she stops and 'pretends' to look around.

"Did you hear how _they_ did it? How it went uncaught?" the first speaker says and a new voice adds, "Well, no one will know. Not if it is Akatsuki who are at play. I mean, it's been a week since anyone saw any of them in school!"

Gwyn continues going on as a new question goes through her head.

_What the hell was that about? Who's this Akatsuki? _She shakes her head as she continues towards Naruto.

* * *

**Words: **1,086(above the line)

**Note from the Author:** The Akatsuki are not here yet, I know, but now we have heard the first 'rumor' about them. What could those girls be talking about? Is this 'rumor' true or not? The only way to find out is to continue to read.

**Profiles (only original characters unless asked otherwise - they only come up when the new character comes into the story):  
**Gwyn Armstrong  
Age: Not Mentioned (NM)  
Gender: female  
Hair: chocolate brown, long  
Eyes: NM  
Family: Mom, dad, Max, Grandma Berta(the old lady)

R&R


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Read chapter one. Rated M for breathing room.

**Pairings: **Not known as of yet.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

**Rating: **T

* * *

**Midnight Summer**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

The first part of gym was, by far, the oddest part of gym. Teachers should not be allowed to wear what her gym teacher was wearing. It should, if anything, be against the law. And anyone who wears it should be arrested and put in jail. That's how grossed out Gwyn was. Very, _very_ grossed out.

She groans as said teacher, a man who goes by Gai-sensei, and also has a habit of screaming about the Flame of Youth. Over and over and over again. This is the man who has a habit of wearing skin tight, green spandex suit with a lighter green vest over it.

The most disturbing thing about him, to her anyway, is the black bowl-cut he calls his hair. Or his extremely large, bushy eyebrows.

However, this teacher of hers, happens to be the one who runs laps chasing his students screaming, "For the Flame of Youth!"

He makes them to sit-ups, push-ups, and squats. He makes them run the overly large gym and yells that they all have the Flame of Youth.

At this very moment, while yelling about Youth, they are playing soccer. They are in five teams, each team entering after one goes out. It's two-vs-two.

_More like the Flame of Fear, _she snaps to herself as she jogs to the side lines to take a breather.

She slides to the ground and groans as the muscles in her legs start to relax. She may never get up again. Not if that game is waiting for her.

"Hey, Gwyn-Chan!" Naruto slides next to her and sits.

"Yo, Naruto." She greets as she slumps back against the wall.

She can feel him watching her and she turns her attention back to him with a, "What are you staring at?"

He grins before answering, "I was wondering where you were at during lunch."

She frowns before saying, "Trying to find my next class so I wound be on time."

He nods before pouting, "I wanted to introduce you to my friends."

Her eyebrows go up before she shrugs. "Always tomorrow."

He nods in agreement when they both turn to watch the match playing out before them. She winces when the soccer ball makes a score with the goalie's crouch – who is a guy by the way.

"That had to hurt." Naruto puts in and Gwyn laughs. She bet it had to as well. Guys have a hard time with hits like that.

The goalie himself is rolling around on the ground, his face scrunched up in pain, and Gai-sensei telling him to walk it out. The goalie only flips him the bird. Gai-sensei laughs.

She turns her gaze to the other students and notices her table mate from art. The black haired kid with the pasty white skin.

Then laughter rings through the air.

Gwyn turns her attention to a group of girls on the sidelines that sit closest to the door and sees them laughing at a smaller girl. The girl is lying on the ground and is slowly pushing herself up. The long, black hair covers her face but Gwyn sees one thing that makes the entire thing clear. She's crying.

Gwyn jerks to her feet and starts to walk over there.

"Hey, where are you going?" She turns to look at Naruto and he shrinks back.

"I'll be back." Is her only answer as she turns and makes her way towards the laughing group of females.

As she closes the distance she can hear them insulting the smaller girl. Cussing her out. Telling her that she is useless. That she's only book smart.

"Hey, what the hell's going on over here!" Gwyn barks out and some of the girls turn to look at her.

"Who are you?" one asks and Gwyn grins.

She steps in closer as she answers, "At this moment? I can be your worst enemy."

The girl's face pales and then she looks over at one of her groupie's. They are all eyeing her warily and then one places her hands on her hips. Gwyn, in turn, puts on hand on her hip and cocks her head to the side.

She smiles as the girl to goes pale and then she asks her, "Tell me, oh popular one, what do you get out of tormenting someone?"

The other female fidgets before answering, "Nothing."

Gwyn nods before saying, "Now, tell me this, what are you going to do now?"

A few girls grit them teeth and their hands curl into fists. One takes a step forward but Gwyn smiles and wags a finger at them like a mom who is scolding her child.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. That would cause a scene." Gwyn smiles as several of the girls look at each other.

Finally, one girl with blond hair, walks past her. Then another follows her. And another and another. The one leading them, the blond, finally says, "I warn you now, new girl, no one messes with me. No one."

Gwyn turns to the girl with black hair and kneels before her.

"You okay?" she asks and the girl looks up at her with wide, pupil-less eyes that are the color of a lavender colored pearl.

The girl's eyes go wide before she says, "Y-yes. I'm f-fine."

Stuttering. Is it out of nervousness or is it caused by something else. Gwyn, however, only smiles as she says, "I'm Gwyn. Who are you?"

"Hinata H-Hyuga. It's a p-pleasure to meet you, G-Gwyn-San." The timid girl answers and Gwyn nods.

"Come on, Hinata. Let's go sit down and watch the game." The girl nods again and takes the offered hand.

Gwyn pulls her to her feet and the two make their way across the room. The entire time Gwyn takes note of Hinata's movements. Her head is bowed, the bangs covering her pale eyes, and her hands are folded in front of her.

Her uniform, like all the girls, is pressed and clean. Unlike all the others, her white shirt passes her hips and the short reach her knees.

Gwyn looks down at her own uniform and sees that her shirt, white and waving around her hips, is shorter than Hinata's shirt. Her mini black shorts look…immodest.

Yep. Hinata Hyuga is a modest girl. Well mannered.

She slides into her previous seat and her gaze searches for Naruto. He's in the game. Hinata slides into the seat next to her and folds her hands in her lap. Her legs are tucked under her. Very Modest.

Turns out this is going to be an interesting year.

* * *

**Words: **1,099 (above the line)

**Note from the Author: **This is the longest chapter so far. Now we have met Hinata. I wonder how her relationship with Gwyn will turn out to be. Will their personalities clash? No mention of the Akatsuki this time. Sorry. Keep reading please. And leave me a review! Please?

**Profiles (only original characters unless asked otherwise - they only come up when the new character comes into the story):  
**Gwyn Armstrong  
Age: Not Mentioned (NM)  
Gender: female  
Hair: chocolate brown, long  
Eyes: NM  
Family: Mom, dad, Max, Grandma Berta(the old lady)

R&R


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Read chapter one. Rated M for breathing room.

**Pairings: **Not known as of yet.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

**Rating: **T

* * *

**Midnight Summer**

**Chapter Six**

* * *

A smile crosses Gwyn face as she wonders down the walkway that leads to her house. Day One: not too bad. Maybe she won't hate it as much as she thought she would. Maybe it will turn out to be a good year. Maybe not – if judging by the rumor of this 'Akatsuki'. Now she can only wonder – what is the Akatsuki? Then again…it's none of her business.

She glances down at the map in her hands and stops. Her gaze moves across the street and sees the café from this morning. A light smile crosses her face.

_Might as well, _she folds the map and looks both ways before crossing. She looks at the opening sign on the café's outside wall and nods. Doesn't close till ten during school days.

She eases the door open and the doorbell chimes. The light, musical notes carry through the room and she smiles as she looks around. The cream colored walls and polished floors are warm in feeling and the tables spread throughout the room bring a sense of home to it.

"Ah, welcome, good costumer." She turns to see a man with long brown hair and green eyes smiling at her.

"Hello. This is a really cute café you have here." She replies and the man laughs.

"Ah, I do not run the café but I do help with the maintenance here. My friend runs it but he's not here at the moment. Would you like a booth or a table?" he grabs a menu as she says, "Oh, I am _so_ sorry, Sir! I don't have any money at the moment. I came in to look."

The guy just smiles before saying, "Then it is on the house tonight. Booth or table?"

Her eyes go wide. On the house? Her face goes even redder then before as she mumbles booth.

He takes her arm in his and leads her to a booth near the workers entrance, which probably leads to the kitchen if judging by the cakes and pies lined on the window next to it, and she sits. He sets a menu before her and tells her he'll be back with her drink. He didn't even ask what she wanted…

She opens the menu and her gaze lands on the café's title. She smiles. Noriko Café.

A few minutes later the man comes in, sets a cup of steaming something before her, and takes off back into the kitchen. He appears again with a few plates of different cakes and pies. Those he also sits between them. Then he sets down and puts three before her. The other three stay in front of him.

"Uh, I was wondering, where did this café get its name from." She asks as she takes a sip from her drink. Hot chocolate with cream.

"Noriko is the name of the woman who dreamed up the design. She is the owners mother." He answers and says a moment afterward, "How rude of me. My name is Gin."

She smiles as she says, "I'm Gwyn."

She takes a bite of one of the cakes and her eyes go wide.

"So sweet!" she practically goes all starry eyed as she takes another bite.

Gin laughs and takes a bite of his own before saying, "Thank you. I do try my hardest."

Her eyes go wide as she asks, "You made these?"

He nods before taking a sip of his own drink. She cannot recall him bringing it with him but brushes that aside. There's no telling where it came from.

She finishes the cake and moves to one of the pies. That too is very sweet. Talk about someone who is good with baking.

"It's not fair." She suddenly says and his bright, green eyes focus on her face.

"What is not fair?" he asks.

She smiles as she answers, "You bake better than a girl."

He smiles again before going back to his cake. Also a modest eater. Small bites and a few sips of…whatever he's drink…in between.

He sets his fork and napkin before him as he asks, "How do you like the food?"

She places her own fork down as she answers, "Very good, thank you. It's very nice to give it out for free."

He nods as he answers, "You are a new face and I had a feeling that it might bring you back. I do like my work. I enjoy the smiles of costumers."

Spoken like a true chef…or baker? She finishes her drink before standing.

"Thank you, Gin. Is it possible you have a card I can take with me? I would like to recommend to my mom to come here." He nods and vanishes into the kitchen/whatever else is back there.

A few minutes pass before he returns with that smile on his face. He hands her a small card with the name on it. It also has the open and closing hours on it along with a phone number.

She thanks him one last time before heading outside. To her surprise the sun is on its way to setting and her eyes widen. Not good.

She races down the side walk and across the street. Gin's smiling face comes into mind and she grins. He is nice and it was worth being late for free snacks.

She runs the entire way till she sees the wall that surrounds the property that is her new home and yard. She races through the gates and up the stairs. She eases the door and calls out, "I'm home!"

Her mother comes flying around the corner with wide, tearful eyes and her skirt swirls around her. A moment passes before she is enveloped in her mother's arms and then she pulls away, holding her at arm's length, before saying, "Gwyn, I was worried about you! Why didn't you come home imminently?"

Gwyn's eyes go downcast as she says, "Sorry, mum. I got distracted. I found this café and I went in."

Her mother cocks her head to the side before asking, "Café?"

Gwyn looks into her mother's odd, green eyes before saying, "Yeah. It was really cute and the guy there, Gin he said his name was, gave me a free meal for being a first time customer! The cakes and pies were really good, mom!"

Gwyn fishes into her hoodie's pockets before pulling out the business card. She hands it to her mother and she takes it. A few moments pass before she says, "Nariko Café…what a cute name!"

Her hands shoot up to her cheeks as she says, "Oh, Gwyn, you have to show me where it is sometime!"

Gwyn smiles. Trust mom to want to go if it deals with sweets…not that she can say any differently about herself.

"Mom?" another voice calls out before Max comes into the room.

Said mother whirls around and picks up her son. He squeals in surprise before hugging her next. The last thing he wants is to go flying across the room.

Gwyn smiles as she watches her mother whirl around in circles while Max begs to be put down. Gwyn herself starts to laugh.

"What's going on in here!" she hears Grandma Berta's voice call out moments before the old woman comes into the scene. The look on her face, shock and unease, makes Gwyn laugh.

"Well, I'll say something really good happened." The old lady says before smiling.

"You bet, Mother! Gwyn found a café!" is her mother's answer.

* * *

**Words: **1,250 (above the line)

**Note from the Author: **Lol. What do you think of Mrs. Armstrong? And what about Gin? Rather interesting, ne? I feel sorry for Max. Poor kid. Anyway, how'd I do? Please leave me a review. Pretty Please? With Cherries on Top? Lol.

**Profiles (only original characters unless asked otherwise - they only come up when the new character comes into the story):  
**Gwyn Armstrong  
Age: Not Mentioned (NM)  
Gender: female  
Hair: chocolate brown, long  
Eyes: NM  
Family: Mom, dad, Max, Grandma Berta(the old lady)

R&R


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Read chapter one. Rated M for breathing room.

**Pairings: **Not known as of yet.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

**Rating: **T

* * *

**Midnight Summer**

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

The next few days passed just like the first day did. Just not meeting any one new. Naruto and Gwyn would hang out – she still hasn't turned up to lunch just yet for she prefers the library – and she will sit with Hinata during gym. She also sees the shy girl in the library. It turns out that Hinata has a thing for baggy clothing and sandals. The bagginess comes from the large, white and blue jacket she wears and the fur-lined hood. Very cute but Gwyn has a feeling that something more would look better on her. But that can wait till later days.

After school she goes to Nariko Café and sits and eats with Gin. From time to time he gives her free meals but she also pays for the others. Her mother has yet to stop but at the moment, to her, finding a job is important. She wants to make her mom more comfortable.

Her little brother Max, on the other hand, has visited once. Said that bakery cafés are for girls. His face turned red after she mentioned that he stuffed his face with cake. Several times. Gin only laughed at that (they were in the café at that moment).

Now, on her way to school with Naruto by her side, she looks up at the sky. It's cloudy and shows hints of rain. Naruto, on the other hand, is still going over all his favorite flavors of ramen.

They are nearing the school and she frowns. There is less noise and even Naruto's rambling slowly goes to halt. She even notices how he seems to stiffen.

"Hey, Naruto, what's wrong?"

He pauses before turning his attention back on her before saying, "Gwyn, stay close."

She frowns in confusion before nodding.

They entire the campus and she looks this way and that. The students are out in their little groups but they are whispering amongst themselves. Many look very uncomfortable. Almost fearful.

She frowns before saying, "Naruto, what's going on?"

He casts a glance at her before answering, "Do you know about the Akatsuki?"

"Not really. I've heard the word brought up a few times. Something about someone going missing and how this 'Akatsuki' is responsible for it. Sounded like a load of bullshit to me." She answers and he snorts.

"It's not a load of _bullshit_, Gwyn. It's very likely that it's true." He answers and a frown crosses her face.

She looks around again and sees how some groups are heading inside. Others sit under the hanging shade of the roof. Some just stand around without knowing _what_ to do.

"Okay, if this 'Akatsuki' is such a problem, then why doesn't the principal do anything about it?" the question is almost a whisper and her brows furrow together.

_Why am I whispering? _The question rings in her mind as the blond answers, "Because, there's nothing Tsunade-baa-Chan can do. She's tried."

Gwyn blinks before her lips tighten into a straight, white line.

"Did you just call our principal an _old lady_, Naruto?" Gwyn smiles and Naruto nods.

"Yep, I sure did! I'm the only one who can get away with it!" He grins as his eyes search their surroundings for any sign of the Akatsuki.

"Anyway, the Akatsuki is a gang-of-sorts that is, as you can see, feared. They're all upperclassmen and they all hold a great deal of authority over everything that goes on in Konoha. The town and the school." He explains and she nods in understanding.

_The Akatsuki is a gang that involves money? But why is everyone afraid of them? They're just bullies…_She frowns and casts a look around them.

"Hey, Naruto, I need to head to class early today." She says and Naruto turns to look at her.

"Alone?" he asks, eyes wide, and she frowns.

"Naruto, I think I can manage to get to class without bumping into anyone." She smiles and he pauses before nodding.

"Alright. Just be careful." He hurries off to his own class as she turns and heads in the other direction.

She heads for the doorway, eyes downcast, and deep in thought. The information running laps in her mind tunes out everything else. Blocks out everything else.

She turns over other thoughts. Did she complete her homework? Who were the girls that picked on Hinata? How to get Hinata out of her shell?

Another thought that goes through is the idea of working at Noriko Café. That would mean free cakes and pie. Free drinks. She'd leave tips, however, as a way to show her gratitude.

Her mom comes into mind and she frowns. Her birthday is in a few months. What could she get her?

Grandma Berta follows when she realizes that the old woman's birthday is right after her mom's. By a day. What would the old lady like? Maybe she could ask Gin if he could make their cakes?

Then there is Max. His birthday falls a day before mom's birthday. He has been asking for a PS3 for months now. If she saves a bit of money…she could buy him one.

A friendship necklace for Hinata would be nice as well. Maybe grab Naruto something as well.

Then, as she nears the school's entrance, the students go quiet. She ignores this and continues on walking as she mills through all the tasks she needs to complete. Gifts she needs to buy.

That's when it happens. When she walks right into someone and said person grunts out in discomfort.

Her gaze flies up into a youthful face framed by blond hair. His eyes, a glowing shade of blue she has never seen, glare down at her. She, in turn, stumbles back a few steps while apologizing.

The male next to him, one with auburn colored hair, has an aloof look on his face. But his eyes regard her in a way that she would never call friendly. They both look rather displeased with her.

"Shouldn't you be watching were your going, hmmm?" the one she ran into asks.

She stutters as she apologizes again and shifts. The wind now feels rather cold on her bare legs. Not a day to wear a skirt.

He takes a step closer but she just stares at him. His hair. It's really long. And she voices that thought without really knowing.

He blinks at her before his lips curve down. His eyes narrow and then she notices that the black around them, his eyeliner, is what makes his eyes stand out so much.

Her eyes narrow when he gets a bit to close.

"Do you mind?" she asks and he pauses.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, Do. You. Mind?" she restates and a few students surrounding them back away.

The male laughs as he asks, "Do you know who you're talking to, hmmm?"

"Not really. And I don't care. I said sorry and you're acting like an ass." She replies as she moves away.

A few shocked gasps sound around them as the male's face reddens. Trust him to be angry over something like that.

As she pulls back even farther, putting distance between them, his black-nailed hand snakes out and grabs a handful of violet hoodie. Her eyes widen as he pulls her closer.

She shifts in unease.

_"Do you remember the first time we met, Gwyn? Do you remember what you said that drew me to you? I wasn't happy about it. But I'm glad it happened…" the male with black hair smiles and pulls her a bit closer and Gwyn, eyes wide and fearful, lets out a whimper…_

Her teeth grit together as the memory slams into her. So fresh. So unwelcome.

Her hands fly up and grasp the wrist that hold her off the ground. No one invades her space. Not ever again.

She twists slight and slams her feet into his abdomen. He lets out an 'oomph' before releasing her. He stumbles back as her feet skid across the ground as she snarls, "Don't touch me, you damnable man!"

A still wind dances between them as he smiles. She grins.

Then she turns tail and runs.

* * *

**Words: **1,537 (above the line)

**Note from the Author: **Long chapter. Talk about a rough morning. So, can you guess who just appeared? And that memory...what was that about? Who was the guy in it? Why did Gwyn react so harshly to it? What secerts does she hid? Read and find out. And leave me a review. I've been waiting very patiently. Also - I forgot to do this earlier.

To: Random Kidd,  
Thank you for your review. I'm glad you are the first one to place it. It was kind. And about the beinning few paragraphs: well, I try.  
From: CideanForever

**Profiles (only original characters unless asked otherwise - they only come up when the new character comes into the story):  
**Gwyn Armstrong  
Age: Not Mentioned (NM)  
Gender: female  
Hair: chocolate brown, long  
Eyes: NM  
Family: Mom, dad, Max, Grandma Berta(the old lady)

R&R


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Read chapter one. Rated M for breathing room.

**Pairings: **Not known as of yet.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

**Rating: **T

* * *

**Midnight Summer**

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

Gwyn has never acted out in such a way. Now, as she sprints across campus, she asks why she just kicked that guy. She, of course, has no answer. She most certainly isn't going to blame it on an old memory. Not going to happen.

She can hear the guy with the speech impediment yelling somewhere behind her. He sounds really angry. Pissed off would be a better way of describing it.

A day like this would require shorts or jogging pants; not a black skirt and her boots.

It would fit better with a close fitting shirt that doesn't get it the way; not a kimono-like top. A top that is close fitting to her chest and has long, billowing sleeves.

She makes a sharp turn and crashes through the doors that lead to the locker room in the school. She doesn't even pause. She, instead, yells at the students in her path to move.

A few seconds pass before she hears the doors crash open again and then, "Get back here!"

Now the students are _diving_ out of the way. Literally.

Now that's rather handy…

She flies out of the locker room and enters the cafeteria. She leaps up onto one of the tables since she feels no need to go around. That would take too much time.

"G-Gwyn?" Hinata's voice reaches her and she says, as she passes her by, "Yo, Hinata! I'll explain later!"

She jumps over a few trays and is reaching the end of the first table when she hears him again.

"You! Girl with brown hair! HALT!" Halt she does not. She runs faster.

An outraged roar comes from the male and she refuses to turn around.

Students imminently start getting out of the way. A distant thought enters her mind.

_Is he running on the table or around the table?_

She pushes that thought out of her mind and keeps on moving. She jumps the distance between the table she is on and the one ahead of her. She nearly falls off when the middle of her boots hit the very edge.

Readers: Do not try this at home

Students: Only try when in serious danger

Gwyn: Run like the hounds of hell are on your tail

And that she does.

She leaps over a student who tries to stop her. Maybe he has a few bad points with the male chasing her. Or maybe he's just trying to rescue the apple that just fell off the table…

She crosses that table and lands on the last. She's halfway across when a heavy way crashes into her back and a shriek escapes her mouth. She finds herself rolled over and trapped beneath the angry male. And finds that he's straddling her.

His breathing is calmer than hers and his eyes are dark with fury. His hands, so much larger then hers, keep her hands pinned above her head. Well, on one is used and it's wrapped around her wrists. The other…is pressed at her collarbone.

Instead of begging for mercy or trying to explain that she didn't know what she was doing, like she should be doing, she does something else. She bears her teeth at him like a wild, cornered animal does at its predator.

Her thighs press together as well when she realizes that her outfit is rather short. And that she is missing her spandex shorts today.

"Running was a bad idea, hmmm." His voice is light, mocking almost, and her eyes narrow.

A wicked grin crosses her face as she answers, "And straddling a girl like me is the worst mistake you will ever make."

With that her knee jerks up into groin and his eyes widen before clenching shut. He releases her completely as he rolls onto his side. She leaps up as his auburn-haired friend rushes in.

She waves and she runs.

As she leaves she hears a male, most likely the one that just came in, say, "Deidara, get up."

She exits the cafeteria and heads for the stairwell. She leans against the banister and pants in exertion. She hasn't ran like that is a long time. Not since…then.

She heads up the till she reaches the top floor. She enters the art room and Kurenai-sensei casts an odd look in her direction. A second passes before she asks, "Gwyn, are you okay?"

She glances at her teacher before nodding. She takes a seat and drops her head into it. The males pained expression crosses her mind and she grins.

_Serves him right, _she nuzzles her head into her arms and closes her eyes.

Then, while the man is still in her thoughts, one last thing comes to mind. His hands. They were bandaged. She frowns as she props her chin on her arms. The rough texture escaped her notice at first but now she can remember it. She wasn't even aware then.

The warning bells go after and students start to file into class. Many are talking excitedly to each other about the events that happened not long ago.

_Great, now they're talking about me and that _guy. _Just what I need, _she pauses in her thoughts as her tablemate takes a seat next to her and pulls out his drawing pad.

The teacher quiets the class and takes roll call. Gwyn calls out a 'here' when her name is called. She buries her head in her arms afterwards.

Then the class goes completely quiet. The chair across from her move and a grunt comes forward as someone sits down. Another seat moves, the one next to it, and a person sits down.

With Gwyn's head hidden in her arms, her eyes closed in concentration, she starts to think. Those two chairs, the only ones open at this table after she came in, have had no one sitting in them since she started. She figured that they belonged to no one.

"Damn it, I can't believe that little runt got away, hmmm." Gwyn feels her heart sink.

She shifts slight as another voice answers, "Calm yourself, Deidara. You're bound to come across her sooner or later."

"Sasori-danna, can't you just be a _bit_sympathetic, hmmm?" the one called Deidara replies.

"Over the fact that she nailed you in the most crotch? As if." The male retorts and she can hear a hit of humor in that tone.

Gwyn shifts and both males go quiet. She can feel them staring at her. Mentally she keeps telling herself that they will look away.

"Eh, Sasori, wasn't that spot empty?" She hears Deidara ask.

_Shit, shit, shit! _ She clenches her eyes shut as Sasori answers, "It was."

"A new student, hmmm? A girl from the looks of it." Deidara's voice holds a hit of eagerness to it and she is quiet sure she knows why.

They both talk together before she feels a hand land on her forearm and a voice say, "Sit up, girl."

* * *

**Words: **1,158 (above the line)

**Note from the Author: **Holy crap! Poor Gwyn. Thought she got away from Deidara and she didn't. Table hopping...classic. So, how did I do on their personalities? Good? Bad? Leave me a review and TELL ME! I want them to be natural. As natural as possible. And only you, my reader, can tell me if I'm doing okay.

**Profiles (only original characters unless asked otherwise - they only come up when the new character comes into the story):  
**Gwyn Armstrong  
Age: Not Mentioned (NM)  
Gender: female  
Hair: chocolate brown, long  
Eyes: NM  
Family: Mom, dad, Max, Grandma Berta(the old lady)

R&R


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Read chapter one. Rated M for breathing room.

**Pairings: **Not known as of yet.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

To Random Kidd: Thank you for pointing out the misspelling about Gwyn's hair. I didn't notice till you mentioned it. Anyone who takes enough time to read this, please PAY ATTENTION! In Chapter One, I said Gwyn has Black and Pink hair but I meant Brown. I was thinking on a story I was working on, not one Fanfiction or Fictionpress, and I accidentally put his hair color down instead of Gwyn's. Please forgive me. I, as a writer, make mistakes. I'll have to fix it soon. Random Kidd, if you see mistakes like that again, please tell me! Thank you very much. Anyway, back to the story.

**Rating: **T

* * *

**Midnight Summer**

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

Gwyn's heart pounds in her chest. Can she just pass off like she's asleep? Maybe the teacher will cut in and have them leave her alone. She already knows the blond one, Deidara, is mad beyond reason at her. Just because she bumped into him, kicked him, and then kneed him. Yet he provoked her. It is far from her fault.

She knows that she is in trouble. Knows that if she doesn't do something then she will be royally screwed. More than that – probably dead.

So she decides she will pretend to be asleep.

She lets herself completely relax. She evens out her breathing. Stirs slightly and mumbles something about Chocolate covered Fish. She mentally thanks Gin for his odd creation that he had her try.

"What is she talking about, hmmm?" Deidara's voice is close and the one who has a hand on her, Sasori, answers, "How would I know, you idiot? She's asleep."

She hears Deidara snort before saying, "That is remedied easily."

She does not like the sound of that. Not one bit.

As the hand on her shoulder tightens it grip, the door bursts open, and she hears Gai-sensei's voice roar, "For the Flame of Youth!"

Random. Where the hell did he come from?

"Gai-san? What is the meaning of this!" Kurenai-sensei asks and the hand on her shoulder loosens before she hears the gym teacher say, "I received an urgent message regarding one of your students. She is needed for a physical this very minute! For the Flame of Youth, I will not fail my precious students!"

She hears his stomping across the room before she is pulled out of her chain and cradled in really muscled arms. Her face, thankfully, stays hidden.

"Sai-kun! Hand me her bag!" Gai-sensei explodes and, a few minutes later, they are moving.

She holds still even when they enter the hall. She only opens her eyes when she feels them going downstairs and eyes her teacher. He is grinning ear to ear.

"Gai-sensei?" her voice is small and he looks down at her.

"Shhh. You are sleeping." He grins as they hit the next hall.

She nods and closes her eyes. He keeps on marching through the halls and down the next stairwell. Before long they are in another room and it is there she is laid down on a soft surface.

"Is she o-okay?" Hinata's voice reaches her and Gwyn's eyes fly open.

She bolt's up into a sitting position and she grins at her friend.

"Hinata!" the girl startles and smiles.

"Hey, I'm here to!" she turns to see Naruto grinning at her like the cat from Alice in Wonderland.

Then that smile turns to an outright glare and his hands slam on either side of her face. His eyes, so light a blue, are like ice as he stares her in the face.

"What were you thinking?" he bites out and she scoots back.

Bring back happy Naruto! Bring him back!

Even Hinata is frowning and her arms are folded across her chest.

"I said sorry." Are the words that come out of her mouth.

"Said sorry? Said sorry? I highly doubt Deidara of the Akatsuki really cares! You pissed him off!" he snaps before pulling away.

"I agree, young Gwyn." Gai's voice is softer than usual. He has a frown on his face and he seems to be deep in thought.

She sighs before running her hands through her loose hair. She decided to let it down for today. She's glad the blond psycho didn't grab it in her flight.

"He's part of this Akatsuki?" she asks slowly before Gai nods.

"Yes, he is. He's one of the newer members but he is still as dangerous as the rest." Gai explains.

Gwyn groans as she leans forward. Her elbows rest on her knees and she props her elbows into her hands. This is not a good day.

"Okay, so what do I do? I can't just make him go away, can I?" she asks.

"If it was that simple then this school would a much…peaceful…er…place…" Naruto tries the words over his tongue but it seems like he knows something wrong with that sentence.

"Peacefuller is not a word." Gwyn says and Hinata smiles.

"Yeah, I know that." The blond covers up for himself.

Gwyn rolls her eyes as she leans back in her seat.

"I-I would t-try to have my classes changed. I-I'm sure T-Tsunade-sama would understand." Hinata offers.

"Doing that _would_ make it a bit easier but I'm _not_ a coward. Even if I did run away. Anyway, I like my class. Even _if_ he's in it." Gwyn stands and dusts off her skirt.

She straightens her hoodie and pushes her bangs out of her face. She has a problem. A major one.

Now she only needs a cure.

* * *

**Words: **806 (above the line)

**Note from the Author: **Hello again, my faithful readers! Lol...I sound like a queen right there...anyway, just wanted to say that this was a fun chapter to write. Again, To Random Kidd who always has something good to write me. Five, now six, chapters! Table hopping sounds fun! To answer your question, I write it up as I go. I first put it in Microsoft Word for spelling errors and then I transfer into here! I'm sorry about the confusion about Gwyn's hair. I hadn't slept in a few days when I started this yesterday. I hope more Akatsuki show up to! I'm sure they will but we all have to wait. Thank you again for your kind reviews. Oh, and for suggesting your friend reading it, that would be really nice! XD

**Profiles (only original characters unless asked otherwise - they only come up when the new character comes into the story):  
**Gwyn Armstrong  
Age: Not Mentioned (NM)  
Gender: female  
Hair: chocolate brown, long  
Eyes: NM  
Family: Mom, dad, Max, Grandma Berta(the old lady)

R&R


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Read chapter one. Rated M for breathing room.

**Pairings: **Not known as of yet.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

**Rating: **T

* * *

**Midnight Summer**

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

The day slowly turned towards lunch. She promised Naruto that she, along with Hinata, would eat lunch with him. She has pulled her hair up and grabbed her bag before heading downstairs. World History is finished and now she has an hour to kill. Or an hour _to be_ killed.

She walks into the crowded room and her eyes hunt for their goal. One that comes from behind her and drops its arms around her shoulders. She nearly screams.

"Come on, Gwyn-Chan! I have so many people to introduce you to!" Naruto exclaims as they make their way to the table.

"Has Hinata come already?" She asks and Naruto tells her that they had last hour together.

Gwyn smiles. She has seen the way Hinata's face goes red when it comes to her blond friend. She only wonders how long the crush has been active.

They come up to the table and Gwyn's head cocks to the side. There, sitting where Hinata is sitting, is three others. All who she does not know.

Naruto brings them to halt before them and he says, "Gwyn, this is Sakura, Ino, and Sasuke. Everyone, this is Gwyn!"

Her eyes sweep over the three and she notices they each have something different to them. Sakura, a pretty female with emerald eyes and bubblegum hair, smiles kindly. The girl named Ino has long, pale blond hair and blue eyes. The male sitting across from them, Sasuke, has black hair and onyx eyes.

Her eyes focus on Sasuke's hair and he looks up at her. Annoyance crosses his face before he says, "What?"

"Your hair…" she pauses and she can see Ino's gaze turning into a frown and Sakura's eyebrows rising.

He folds his hands together and rests his chin on them. His eyes stare ahead of him and she finally finishes her train of thoughts, "Ah, I remember what it reminds me of! A duck's ass!"

She claps her hands together as Sakura and Ino chock on their drinks, Naruto howls out in laughter, and Hinata's face reddens slightly. Sasuke slowly turns and sets a nasty glare on his face.

Sakura pounds her hand against her chest to dislodge the liquid caught in it and her face turn an outrageous shade of red. Her eyes, wide and filled with tears, hold her amusement. Ino, on the other hand, looks about ready to kill her.

"Eh, you crazy-haired bitch! What did you call my Sasuke-kun!" she roars.

"I didn't call him anything! I only said that his hair reminds me of a duck's rear!" Gwyn waves her hands, palms showing, before her. Kind of like a submissive defense.

Naruto is now bent in half, arms wrapped around his waist, and howling with laughter. Gwyn is rather sure that he is about to pee himself. It's hard to hold your bladder when you're laughing that hard.

Ino's hands hit the table as she snaps, "His hair is awesome!"

"P-please, stop fighting!" Hinata looks between them with wide eyes.

Sakura now is also laughing.

"His hair looks like a duck's rear and you call it awesome? That's kind of creepy, Ino." Gwyn frowns and cocks her head to the side.

The vein in Ino's forehead starts to twitch and Gwyn grins. She leans back as she asks, "Ino, what's wrong? Do you like him?"

Ino's face, at this comment, turns red before she smiles. Well, not a smile really, but a predator-like grin. Gwyn's smile falls from her face.

Crap.

Gwyn looks this way and that before turning her eyes back on Ino. Nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry! Happy now?" Gwyn waves her hands in front of her, again, in defeat. The long, blond hair female smiles sweetly as she sits down.

"Yes, I am." She replies as she takes a bite out of her lunch." She replies and Gwyn sighs.

Mood swing much?

Now, as she sits there, she looks down at her lunch. It's one her mom made. Different types of cheese, a bit of meat, a couple of cookies, a few pickles, and a soda. Yep, her type of lunch!

She sets into it as Sasuke, out of the blue, asks, "What is your goal?"

She pauses with the cheese halfway to her mouth before saying, "What?"

"Your goal. What is it? Everyone here has a goal." He replies and she cocks her head to the side.

She sets the cheese down as she answers, "My goal? I don't have one, I guess. I'd like to get good grades, go to college, ya know, the works."

Sakura smiles before adding, "I want to be a doctor."

Gwyn's eyes widen as she turns to look at the pink-haired teen and sees the kind eyes staring at her. Then she looks over at Ino, who looks back, and asks, "What about you, Ino?"

She sets her food down as well before answering, "I want to run my own flower shop. I help my mom with hers…but I want to do something on my own."

Gwyn nods and then her eyes land on Naruto.

He smiles.

"I want to be the next leader of Konoha. It's been my dream since I was a kid! What about you, Hinata?"

The black-haired female's face turns beat red as she answers, "I-I want t-to become a b-better person so that I-I can support m-myself. I w-would like to help o-others."

Gwyn smiles at this.

"Sasuke?" Gwyn turns to look at the male and he looks back up at her.

"There is only one thing I want. I want to defeat my brother."

"Your…brother?" her eyes soften as she thinks of Max. As she thinks of…

With a mental cry, she pushes away the other thoughts that try to worm their way into her mind.

Instead, she smiles, and she says, "Well, if anything, I would like to help my family in any way possible!"

They all smile – minus Sasuke – and they all go on talking about their goals and how they plan to go on about it. It feels almost comfortable but a nagging feeling tells her that she is being watched.

So she turns.

And her eyes meet blue.

* * *

**Words: **1,034 (above the line)

**Note from the Author: **Hello and Good Evening! I have to say that this is getting better and better. I would like to thank Random Kidd, again, for getting me another reviewer! That's you, Secertly Evil D! Yes, I must agree with you. Writing Tobi, Zetsu, and Kisame will be interesting. Hidan as well. Good thing I have this Rated M! Foul mouthed Hidan needs room to talk when he appears. Thank you for reviewing and enjoy the next chapter - whenever it decides to appear. Soon, I'd take it. Knowing me and my quick writing! XD

**Profiles (only original characters unless asked otherwise - they only come up when the new character comes into the story):  
**Gwyn Armstrong  
Age: Not Mentioned (NM)  
Gender: female  
Hair: chocolate brown, long  
Eyes: NM  
Family: Mom, dad, Max, Grandma Berta(the old lady)

R&R


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Read chapter one. Rated M for breathing room.

**Pairings: **Not known as of yet.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

**Rating: **T

* * *

**Midnight Summer**

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

Gwyn's face pales and she scoots closer to Naruto. She nudges him in the side and he turns his gaze to hers with a question in his eyes. She meets his gaze and he frowns. He can feel her unease, of that she is sure. He presses closer and everyone, at her table anyway, goes quiet.

"Gwyn-Chan?"

"He knows where I'm at." She whispers and Naruto stiffens.

"Great." He mutters and then he grins.

"Hey, Sasuke, can I have your sandwich?" he asks and Gwyn sighs.

Best to play it by ear. Hopefully he won't come over here.

So she scoots back into her seat and props her elbows on the table. She can be calm. If he comes over then she will make him pay. Dearly.

"Ino, you said you work with your mum in a flower shop." She starts and Ino turns to look at her with questioning eyes before reply, "Yes, I did."

"I was wondering…do you know the meaning behind flowers?" she asks.

A fire seems to light behind Ino's eyes as she says, "I sure do. My mom is teaching me."

Gwyn grins and then leans forward.

"So, how are you able to tell each flower and meaning apart?"

Ino seems to be thinking it over before she says, "Well, you see, Flower Language is like English or Spanish or even Japanese! Each flower has more than one meaning. You may get it for a person for a reason but the other person may interrupt it for something else! Talking with flowers is a tricky business."

Gwyn nods her head and then turns to look at Sakura, "Hey, why do you want to be a doctor?"

The pink-haired girl smiles and answers without pause, "It is something that comes naturally to me. I wanted to do something useful and it clicked. Be a doctor."

"A doctor, huh? Sounds good. I might need one."

Gwyn shifts in her seat ever so slight and casts a look around the cafeteria. She sees where the blond Akatsuki member is sitting and sees he is not alone.

She recognizes one other member, the male called Sasori, but the others are a mystery. She turns and looks at the group she is sitting with.

She shifts before saying, "Naruto, do you know what we're doing in gym today?"

He pauses before shaking his head.

So Gwyn pulls out her notebook and opens to the first, clean page she comes by. Okay, Deidara is near and he is making her uneasy. Why? Maybe because he wants to kill because she bumped into him? Silly, if you ask her, but he has a serious ego problem.

She drops her head into her hands and sighs. He's in the same room and she knows he has killing vibes. She can feel them from here…okay, that's a lie. But if she were him, which she's not, she would be thinking of a thousand ways to kill herself.

But, once again, she's not him. And that's a good thing.

Her mind wonders to this morning and she thinks of how he just suddenly tackled her. How he pinned her, a girl, into the cafeteria table. Or, more importantly, how one of his hands hand been a bit too close to her chest then she deemed comfortable. He'll die for that. Grab her hands, her throat, or her hair…she's okay. Place your hand close to 'No Zone' areas and you have a female who will beat the hell out of you and make you crap yesterday.

She looks over at Hinata when her hand lands on her shoulder and she cocks her head to the side with a curious smile on her face.

"Let's go to the library." She suggests. Without a stutter! GO HINATA!

Gwyn nods and stands up. They both dump their trays and enter the hall. From there they make their way to the library and they both make themselves comfortable on one of the sofas. Hell, every school should have sofas in them. It makes it that more fun.

A few minutes pass till the rest of her table makes its way into the quiet room. Many wonder to the shelves and then take a seat on one of the couches. Sakura sits on Gwyn's other side and pulls a Human Anatomy and Psychology book from her bag. It's pink and red.

The three girls sit close together and continue reading, or drawing as Gwyn tends to do, and talking quietly amongst themselves. The librarian only smiles before she continues with her own book.

Gwyn pauses as she thinks what she should draw. She finished her art project a few days early. So now she has nothing to really think about when art comes in hand.

She knows, when frustrated, drawing comes in handy. Deidara is a pain. The Akatsuki itself is a burden and making everyone ill at ease. So she grins and she starts to draw. She may be in advanced art but that doesn't mean she is a great artist. She's there because she is can draw what is in front of her. With ease. As long as she knows what she is drawing then she will have no trouble.

So she draws a stick figure and gives it long hair. Then she draws another stick figure and it has its arms above its head. In its hands is a long line that has a square at the end. A hammer.

Then she makes a few more lines, a few more stick figures, a background, and she grins. There, on her paper, is a stick figure of herself wielding a hammer and a bashed up Deidara lying on the ground. Behind him is a mass of other stick figures she labeled the Akatsuki. Then there is a stone that says R.I.P. She giggles like mad and shuts it. Yep, she feels better.

* * *

**Words: **983 (above the line)

**Note from the Author: **Gwyn, you gotta love that girl. She's funny and a bit creepy...if judging by the fact that she killed all the Akatsuki in a picture. I'd be afraid of her. Random Kidd, I do not take offense to the love thing. In fact, I love you for being my reviewer! Love makes the world go 'round! Love and Peace! Lol. Anyway, on her past, you will have to wait and see what happened. This story is slowly working forward. It might take a while but it will come to where it needs to be in due time. Oh, to the few days without sleep, that was before yesterday. The day I started this I already was about two days late. I had just gotten back from a trip and still had jet lag. Takes forever for it to run off. I had gotten up at about noon today. Sleep deprived CideanForever means a mad one...but not is a bad sense. Just a messed up, write like hell one. Lol. Continue with the reviews!

**Profiles (only original characters unless asked otherwise - they only come up when the new character comes into the story):  
**Gwyn Armstrong  
Age: Not Mentioned (NM)  
Gender: female  
Hair: chocolate brown, long  
Eyes: NM  
Family: Mom, dad, Max, Grandma Berta(the old lady)

R&R


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Read chapter one. Rated M for breathing room.

**Pairings: **Not known as of yet.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

**Rating: **T

* * *

**Midnight Summer**

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

"You don't understand!" she whines as she drops her head onto the table top with a groan.

"I might not, but I believe I remember when I was bullied when I was in high school." Gin's calm, reasoning voice enters her ears and she looks up at him.

"You, bullied?" the disbelief is clear in her voice and he smiles. Again.

He places another slice of cake before her and refills her hot chocolate for her before sitting before her. His hair, long and shiny as usual, is pulled up today instead of being tied behind his neck.

"Yes, I too was bullied. I was an odd child, young Gwyn. I liked books and to bake. For a male that was seen to be rather…as many males still say…disgusting." He folds his hands in his lap as she takes another bite.

She nods. She can understand that. Guys, as he said, are still like that.

"I think it's awesome that you're such a wonderful baker, Gin-kun." She replies and stops in mid-bite.

Did she call him what she just think she called him. She glances up at him, red face, from under her eyelashes. He is, of course, smiling. But she can see a bit of red hinting his cheeks.

She takes a drink of the hot liquid before saying, "Anyway, I still can't believe that everyone is afraid of them! I mean, yeah, I'm scared! But he tackled me! A girl!"

He nods again and then he frowns. Not a good sign.

"Ah, welcome home, Kain." Gin suddenly says as he stands.

Gwyn cocks her head before turning in her seat to see a young man with dirty blond hair, a color close to brown, standing in the door way. His eyes, distant and cold, are such a deep gray they remind her of ash. He meets her gaze before saying, "Gin, how has business been?"

Gin smiles as he answers, "Very good, my friend. I have been listening to our most famous costumer's tail about her…dilemma."

Kain only snorts before walking past them. His shirt, a clean button-down, is open in the front and she feels her cheeks going red once more. At least he's wearing loose, black slacks.

"Please, Gwyn, do not mind him. It seems he has had a bad day. To be back early says as much." Gin sits back down and continues, "Please, continue."

"Ah, yes, anyway. I just wonder why everyone is afraid of them." She says and he seems to think about his answer before saying, "The Akatsuki is a group of…people who are very well known around here. They are even known in other towns and cities close to here. From what I have heard, they are not to be taken lightly."

She nods before asking, "What did they do?"

"Do you mean, what _do_ they do?" he corrects.

She nods before he says, "I believe that is something of a tale for another day."

Her jaw drops before she exclaims, "You can't just correct me and then not tell me! Gin, that's not fair!"

He laughs before placing another plate of pie before her. That she takes happily.

"Of course it's fair, Gwyn. Some things are just best left unsaid. It's about time for you to make your way home, is it not?" he replies.

She looks up, fork still in mouth, and eyes the clock. Ten till five.

Her face turns into a pout as she looks at the two remaining dishes in front of her. She doesn't want to leave them behind. Not if they're free.

Gin, as if sensing what is going on in her head, says, "Not a worry, Gwyn. I'll go hunt a to-go box so you can take it home."

He vanishes just like into the back rooms and she grins. She really does love his cakes.

A moment later he returns and places the food into the boxes he brought along with him. As he works he says, "Gwyn, how would you like to work here?"

She pauses and tips her head to the side.

Work there? That would get her some extra cash and it's close to home _and_ to the school. It would mean she could start saving for the gifts for her brother, mother, and grandmother!

"I need to ask mom about it." She says instead and he nods.

"That fine. Just tell me your answer tomorrow." He smiles as he hands her the strap to her bag once they reach the door.

Yep, he's that nice. Once she enters he takes her bag and puts it behind the counter. Then, when she leaves, he retrieves it.

Now he hands her the to-go box and smiles as he says, "A safe travel, Gwyn."

She waves as she exits the shop. She takes off down the sidewalk and makes her way to her home. Along the way she thinks about her story…or more importantly, the fight at gym.

She groans. Yep, the Akatsuki has the school woven around their fingers. They even have their own fan-club – which she met personally at gym today. And got a good slap to the face. That happened at the end of class.

Afterwards, she had left class after telling them off. From there she left and ended up running into the Nariko café. That's when she literally crashed into Gin's chest and, without even knowing it, had been crying.

Not because she was upset. No. Because she was furious. She wanted nothing more than to tear them – the Akatsuki and their fan-club – apart, stuff them into a blender, and hit the 'ON' switch. And Gin listened the entire time with a knowing smile on his face.

Then, while still in her mad fit, he gave her sweets and kind words. Talk her out of her blind rage. Talk about sweet. She can't help but to wonder why he doesn't have a girlfriend yet.

She makes her way to her home and past the gate that is its entrance. She walks up the steps and opens the door. She calls out her greeting and her mother comes around the corner.

"Welcome home, sweetie." She says as she ushers her deeper into the house.

They head into the front room and they both sit on the couch. Max, small as he is, is curled up with his head on Grandma's lap and sound asleep. She still has a hard time believing that his eighth birthday is coming up.

"Hey, mom, I have a question." Gwyn looks at her mother and smiles.

"What is it?" she asks.

"I was wondering…if I can get a job." She says slowly and her mom smiles.

"Do you have an idea where you would like to work?" she asks and Gwyn nods.

"Gin asked if I'd like to work at the café but I told him that'd I have to ask first." She replies and her mom leans back into her chair.

"I don't see what harm can come out of it. Go ahead and work there. Just make sure the hours are reasonable." Her mom answers and Gwyn smiles.

She stands and heads to the kitchen. She opens the fridge, places the boxed sweets in it, and heads upstairs.

Nothing like a goodnight sleep to clear the mind.

* * *

**Words: **1,217 (above the line)

**Note from the Author: **Gin-kun! LOL! What a slip-up. I would be redder than a tamatoe! Anyway, Gwyn is mad. Cries out of anger. I like Gin. He's cool and understanding. Now, what about this job? I was wondering...should I add Gin's profile as well? Or any of the Naruto characters? Just wondering. Anyway, tell me how I'm doing so far!

**Profiles (only original characters unless asked otherwise - they only come up when the new character comes into the story):  
**Gwyn Armstrong  
Age: Not Mentioned (NM)  
Gender: female  
Hair: chocolate brown, long  
Eyes: NM  
Family: Mom, dad, Max, Grandma Berta(the old lady)

R&R


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Read chapter one. Rated M for breathing room.

**Pairings: **Not known as of yet.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

**Rating: **T

* * *

**Midnight Summer**

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

Gwyn tosses and turns in her bed. The images refuse to leave. One pounding in after the other. One as frightful as the last. A silent cry leaves her lips as she rolls over.

_"Gwyn! Don't watch, Gwyn. Hide your eyes and don't look until I tell you so." A small girl nods with tear filled eyes. By her side is a boy, no older than her, and they both huddle in the corner of the room._

A low whimper escapes as the images change, as such with dreams.

_"Hey, Gwyn, happy birthday!" the tan hands undercover her eyes and her gaze widens as she looks down at the cake. She turns to her friend, a black haired male, and smiles._

_"Thank you so much!" she cries out…_

A whimper escapes as she rolls over once more. The images fade. One into the other. She can't wake up. So helpless…

_Gwyn crouches in the closet and peaks out between her fingers. She can see him, see them, but does not understand what is going on. She can hear them talking, hear her heart pounding, but everything is so foggy._

_Then she hears something that sounds like a fire cracker. She holds back a cry. She will listen. He told her it's a game. The first to make a noise looses…_

Gwyn jerks up with a scream at the edge of her lips. Her small form, drenched with sweet, shakes and she buries her face in her hands.

It was only a dream.

She kicks off her blankets and shivers as cold air rushes over her. The images, still so fresh in her mind, make her sick to her stomach. The nightmares are supposed to be over.

She leaves her room and enters the restroom. She digs through the medicine cabinet and pulls out a small bottle. She pops the cap and pulls out a pill. She glares at it, at its meaning, but swallowing it dry. It can't be helped, she reminds herself.

She waits a few moments till the feeling of dread, of nausea, fades. From there she turns on the shower and steps in. Clothes and all.

She tilts her head back as the cold water washes over her face, her hair, and her thin nightgown begins to cling to her body. She stands there, relaxed now, and smiles. This is much better.

She pauses when she hears a light knock on the bathroom door. A second later the door opens and then a small head peaks in.

"Sis?" Max's voice reaches her and she answers, "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" he asks and notices the soft tone of his voice.

He always wakes up when she doesn't feel good. That's how it always has been. Maybe it has something to do with their connection. Their bond.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Another nightmare?" the question throws her off before she sinks onto the shower floor.

A second passes before the curtain is pulled back and she looks up into her little brother's face. He squats next to her and pulls her head into his chest.

"It's okay, sissy." He says and a light smile crosses her face as he continues to pet her hair.

"You're going to get wet." She mumbles.

"I'm not gonna' melt." He replies.

She giggles at that before shifting. Finally she asks, "Max?"

"Yes?"

"What do you do when you can't sleep?" she says.

He pauses before saying, "Mama told me to count sheep and every time I come across a black sheep I have to start at one."

Another giggle escapes before she pulls away. She slowly stands and steps out. He smiles up at her, hands her the towel next to him, and then dries off his hair and arms with the one he got for himself.

She dries off her hair, her arms, her lower legs, and her feet. She gazes down at the soaked nightgown and frowns. Good thing she isn't wearing white…

She glances over at the sink, at the bottle of pills sitting on it, and frowns. She places the lid back on and places it back where it needs to be. Then she closes the cabinet and follows her brother out of the bathroom.

She pauses before her bedroom door and turns to look at her brother as he says, "Night, Gwyn."

"Night, Max." she eases her way into her room and changes into a different outfit.

Instead of a nightgown she just changes into her outfit for that day. It's only three in the morning.

Another skirt, one that is black and reaches mid-thigh, a pair of white knee-high short under that, and a white dress-shirt. She flops onto her bed and looks out the window. She smiles as she gazes up at the moon.

A few days from now and it'll be full.

A full moon is so pretty to look at.

So innocent looking.

So…enchanting.

She sets grins as she looks up at it now. Almost full. Not perfect. Like her.

Then her thoughts turn to her family.

_It's my fault we had to leave. To move…_

She sighs before shaking her head. There's no reason on staying stuck in the past. But, moving here to Konoha, has many good things. She has met two great friends, a small group of people she hopes to become friends with, and a soon-to-be new job. Yep, things are looking better all ready.

* * *

**Words: **903 (above the line)

**Note from the Author: **Talk about a rough beginning! Nightmares suck. And what about that medicince? What is it for? Why does she have it? Also, my dear reviewer, whoes name I had a moment ago but misplaced, thank you for the review. About the lunchroom brawl - I thought about it but decided against it. Two brawls, in the cafeteria? One to many in one day. But don't worry, things are about to get good. I also am putting Gin's profile down now. So go ahead and take a look!

**Profiles (only original characters unless asked otherwise - they only come up when the new character comes into the story):  
**Gwyn Armstrong  
Age: Not Mentioned (NM)  
Gender: female  
Hair: chocolate brown, long  
Eyes: NM  
Family: Mom, dad, Max, Grandma Berta(the old lady)

Gin (NM)  
Age: (NM)  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Long, brown  
Eyes: Green  
Family: (NM)

R&R


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Read chapter one. Rated M for breathing room.

**Pairings: **Not known as of yet.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

Oh, if anyone wants me to put up a profile for a character that has already made an appearance, then please tell me so! It can be Gwyn's family or her friends at school. Just leave it in a review. If I don't answer all of them then I am sorry. I'll try my best.

**Rating: **T

* * *

**Midnight Summer**

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

A yawn escapes Gwyn's mouth as she makes her way downstairs. She dosed off and the smell of chocolate chip pancakes and bacon greet her nose. Her mouth waters as she skips down the stairs and she enters the kitchen. Her mother and brother, after about three days of unpacking, managed to clear out all the boxes. Now the table has fore chairs instead of one.

She can't believe a week has passed since she started school here. A week since she met Naruto and Hinata. They are both so nice. A week since she met Gin…

Her cheeks start to redden. She'll be working with him. She has to tell him today after school that her mom said yes. Yes to work there…as long as the hours are reasonable.

She plops down into her seat and her mom fills her plate imminently. Her brother, who is sitting next to her, grins.

"Sleep well?" he asks and she answers between bites, "Yeah. You?"

"Like a log." He replies and she smiles. Of course he didn't say anything about the nightmares.

A few minutes later and the milk makes its way next to her plate. She thanks her mother before taking a bite of her pancakes and bacon. Then a sip of milk.

"I heard ye are getting a job, grandchild." Her grandmother's voice reaches her ears and she nods.

"Yep!" she replies and she casts a glance at the clock.

Her eyes widen.

"I'm going to be late!" she cries out as she jumps from her seat.

She races out of the room and hunts down her shoes. Then she pulls her hair up and grabs the straps of her bag.

She throws open her front door and stumbles down the stairs. A pair of waiting arms catch her and she looks up into Naruto's beaming face.

"Morning, Gwyn-Chan!" he grins and she replies, "Morn, Naru-Chan!"

His face reddens before he exclaims, "Hey, I'm a guy! You can't use –Chan on me!"

She can hear him racing after her as she laughs.

_The sky is so blue! Not a cloud to be seen, _her smile widens as this crosses her mind.

She twirls so that she can face him to call back, "But –Chan is used on cute things!"

She twirls back but she could see the pink red flush of his cheeks spreading. She laughs to herself as she continues to race on.

She can hear Naruto catching up before he calls out, "Hey, Gwyn, you're in a really good mood! Did something happen?"

She turns to answer, "I'm getting a job!"

She sees the confusion dotting his face and she grins.

They reach the school in record time and, like the day before, it is unusually quiet. Many students turn to look at her and others look completely uneasy. Many look at her like she's crazy.

"Naru-Chan, I'm heading to class!" she calls out as she bounces over to the double doors and into the locker room.

A few students look at her with awe before one asks, "Aren't you afraid?"

She turns, smiles, and says, "Nope!"

She then bounds up the steps, past the cafeteria, and up the stairs till she reaches the top floor. She then enters the art room, greets her teacher with a smile and a compliment, and takes her seat. A few minutes pass before the bell rings and the students fill in to take their seats.

She bounces in her seat, unable to stay still, and drawing at the same time. Her tablemate is staring at her and she turns to smile at him.

"I forgot to ask this, but what is your name?" she asks and his eyes widen slightly.

"Sai." Is his only answer.

"Nice to meet you!" she grins before turning back to her drawing.

The class goes quiet once more before the two chairs across from hers move. Then she can feel someone staring at her. Two someone's to be exact.

"You got guts, hmmm." Deidara's voice breaks her concentration and she turns her beaming gaze up to his face.

"It's not guts, sir, just a strong will to do good in school." She replies sweetly before turning back to her drawing.

She continues to draw, to shade, to erase, before Deidara says, "You got nerve, girly."

She casts him a look before replying, "You have no room to talk."

"Excuse me?" he snaps out and she can see his hands clenching into fists.

Still bandaged.

"You bully people for a living. You're an ass. No, correction, that's an insult to a donkey. You're just a bastard with money." She smiles once again before turning back to her drawing, now humming.

"Deidara, calm down." She hears the male next to him, Sasori, say in his aloof manner.

"Sasori-danna, I just cannot sit here and that an insult like that! She doesn't know her place, hmmm!" the male shoots off.

"Do you have a speech impediment? I mean, yeah, you look like a girl but that – " she is cut off when he jerks to his feet, chair flipping across the floor, yelling, "What the fuck did you just say!"

"Ah, you have a speech – " she winches when he grabs the front her top and jerks her face close to his as he snarls, "You just said I look like a woman, hmmm!"

"You do. Especially with that hairdo." She smiles and his brows start to twitch.

A sadistic grin breaks across his face as their noses bump. Her skin goes cold as he says, "You know what, little girly,"

He drops her and she stumbles back.

"You're so dead."

* * *

**Words: **942 (above the line)

**Note from the Author: **Anybody think Deidara just lost his mind? I mean, a sadistic grin follwed by "You're so dead" is enough to get me running. And he's not even real! LOL. Naru-Chan. That's classic. Now I wonder what's about to happen. Any guesses? Anyway, I have to say, I might to writing today, or tomorrow, because it's my sister's baby shower! I'll be gone a good deal of the day unless I get up early and write then. That won't happen. I normally get up at noon. If that. Anyway, please review! Man, I wrote a lot today...

**Profiles (only original characters unless asked otherwise - they only come up when the new character comes into the story):  
**Gwyn Armstrong  
Age: Not Mentioned (NM)  
Gender: female  
Hair: chocolate brown, long  
Eyes: NM  
Family: Mom, dad, Max, Grandma Berta(the old lady)

Gin (NM)  
Age: (NM)  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Long, brown  
Eyes: Green  
Family: (NM)

R&R


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Read chapter one. Rated M for breathing room.

**Pairings: **Not known as of yet.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

Oh, if anyone wants me to put up a profile for a character that has already made an appearance, then please tell me so! It can be Gwyn's family or her friends at school. Just leave it in a review. If I don't answer all of them then I am sorry. I'll try my best.

**Rating: **T

* * *

**Midnight Summer**

**Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

The pain in her jaw tells her something just happened. What? She's not sure. She knows, however, that she just flew back and hit the wall. She can taste the coppery liquid called blood in her mouth. It then brings a question to her mind.

_Did Deidara just _punch_ me?_

She sways on her feet, hand touching lips, and she brings her arm back to look at the red on her hands. Blood. Her eyes narrow.

She can hear the teacher yelling at Deidara. Can hear the uproar of the students. She can feel her panic turning into raw, untamed anger.

Her head, bowed with bangs covering her eyes, slowly rises. Her gaze, hardened and cold, meets the blond Akatsuki member's eyes. She then grins.

She's not sure what takes over her. She only knows that she uses the table as leverage. She uses it to increase the pressure of impact when she slams into Deidara.

He is knocked back. He lands on his back. He is the one that is left stunned.

He twists, kicks her off somehow, and leaps to his feet. His own gaze is hard, aflame, and filled with bloodlust. Both of them are hunters now. Both are predators and prey.

He turns, eyes laughing, and her blood boils.

He's mocking her.

Taunting her.

It pisses her off.

She leaps at him once again. He catches her wrist in a bandaged hand, shifts his weight, and traps her arm behind her. He then slams his heel into the back of her knee and forces her down onto her knees before saying, "Not much of a fighter, hmmm."

She jerks at her arm and then at the other arm that he somehow got a hold of. She lets out a whimper as he applies pressure. A snarl when she realizes that he made her submit. To lose.

She presses forward, pain becoming distant, and pressure builds in her right shoulder. The arm he holds pinned before her. She grins as he laughs, telling her that it's useless.

Then she hears it. The cracking sound. Of bone becoming dislodged.

She easily pulls away and whirls around to face him. Shock in on his face as she grips her shoulder in her hand. She's panting.

"It's never useless…" she spits.

She shifts her weight into a defensive position in case he decides to attack. Blood is already dripping down her chin and onto the floor. Even he looks a bit disgruntled with his hair completely loose and a few scratches her and there.

"Both of you, enough!" the teacher's cry causes both of them to look at her.

Kurenai looks like she's about to grab the hardest object she can find and throw it at them. Or beat them to death with it. Not an idea she likes much.

Deidara grunts before glaring at her once again. A glare that Gwyn returns.

A hand lands on Deidara's shoulder and he turns to look at Sasori. The boys exchange a few words before Deidara nods.

Sasori casts a glance over Deidara's shoulder at her and seems to look her over. He then turns on his heel and leaves with Deidara in tow. A few minutes pass in silence.

"Gwyn, are you okay?" Kurenai is next to her in a moment and she turns to look at the black-haired teacher before saying, "My shoulder hurts."

The earlier happiness is gone. The only thing left is a sick feeling in her stomach. A feeling of disgust.

She just attacked someone with the intent to harm.

To inflict pain.

She lets Kurenai, after many minutes of calling different teachers, lead her to the nurse. Then they enter the nurse's office and she sets down on the light, blue bed. A few more minutes pass before a young woman with black hair enters and she smiles.

"You don't look so good." She says and Gwyn nods.

"I don't' feel too good either."

The nurse laughs before taking a look at her shoulder.

"You must have got pretty hurt to get an injury like this." She says and Gwyn answers, "I did that myself."

To say that she is shocked in an understatement. She looks horrified.

"Why would you do this?" she asks slowly and Gwyn replies, "I was in a fight and I don't like being cornered…in any sense."

Dawn fills the nurses eyes before she sees, "Here, bite this. I'm going to put your shoulder back into place and it will hurt."

Gwyn bites down on the thick cloth as the nurse takes hold of her shoulder. Then, with a grunt, she pulls it back into place. It comes together with a loud, sickening pop.

Gwyn whimpers as the pain sears through her. How did she not feel that when she forced it out of place earlier?

The nurse walks to the medicine cabinet and rummages through it for a moment before pulling out a few pills. That she places in her hand before grabbing one of those mini, clean cups and filling it halfway with water. Then she hands them to Gwyn.

Gwyn swallows the pills, drinks the water, and thanks the kind nurse.

As she goes to leave, she asks, "Ah, by the way, what's your name?"

The woman turns a kind smile on her before answering, "I'm Shizune, Konoha High nurse."

* * *

**Words:** 891(above the line)

**Note from the Author: **Okay, the chapter's are getting a bit shorter. Sorry about that. I'm tired. Anyway, this is the last chapter for today...or this morning...Seems like Gwyn has a bit of an anger problem. I don't blame her. I'd be mad as hell to if a guy hit me. Anyway. That was fight # 1. Not to good, I know, but - as I said - I'm tired. Tell me what you think, my dear readers. Give me a review. I'd really like that. And what had Sasori told Deidara? Is it a good thing or a bad thing? We'll soon find out.

**Profiles (only original characters unless asked otherwise - they only come up when the new character comes into the story):  
**Gwyn Armstrong  
Age: Not Mentioned (NM)  
Gender: female  
Hair: chocolate brown, long  
Eyes: NM  
Family: Mom, dad, Max, Grandma Berta(the old lady)

Gin (NM)  
Age: (NM)  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Long, brown  
Eyes: Green  
Family: (NM)

R&R


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Read chapter one. Rated M for breathing room.

**Pairings: **Not known as of yet.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

Oh, if anyone wants me to put up a profile for a character that has already made an appearance, then please tell me so! It can be Gwyn's family or her friends at school. Just leave it in a review. If I don't answer all of them then I am sorry. I'll try my best.

**Rating: **T

* * *

**Midnight Summer**

**Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

Gwyn's furious. More than that! Now, more than ever, she would like nothing more to rip that blond a new one! Tear him limb from pretty faced limb! She wouldn't mind finding a war hammer of some sort and bashing him with it until he cries submission!

Naruto and the others are staying a good distance. She doesn't blame them. Everyone would be wise if the saw the flames of hell spewing out of her eyes like they can.

An angry Gwyn, everyone will learn, is a very scary Gwyn.

"G-Gwyn-C-C-Chan?" Naruto is the one stuttering. Hinata is hiding behind Sakura, eyes wide, and she looks on the verge of fainting.

She turns to look at him, lips pursed, before asking a bit too calmly, "Yes, Naru-Chan?"

"A-are you o-o-okay?" It almost seems like it's his first time speaking.

"Okay? _OKAY_! How the _hell_ am I okay after that shit-face _hit_ me!" Naruto stumbles back, eyes wide, and he hits the ground.

"Uh, if we're going to stay in here, then we should be a _bit_ quieter, Gwyn-Chan." Sakura's voice reaches her and Gwyn nods.

Hinata nods vigorously in agreement.

Ino only smiles.

Sasuke, even if he doesn't say anything, tips his head in acknowledgement.

"Y-yeah, Gwyn-Chan! We're skipping class right now…so we should be a bit quieter. I highly doubt Ms. Librarian will care but I still don't want a teacher coming in and giving us all hell." Naruto voices his thoughts and Gwyn, in defeat, plops down on one of the many couches.

She has to admit – they're right. As usual.

She spreads her arms along the top of the couch, tips her head back, and closes her eyes. This is so not a good day. Not for her anyway.

_He. Will. Pay!_

Gwyn giggles in agreement. Oh yes, he will pay for that. Guys cannot hit girls. No matter what. It is very un-gentleman-like.

Another thought crosses her mind. What if her mom saw? That throws her into another fit of laughter.

It would be like watching an anime. Her hair will rise like a wind is swirling around her in tune with her fury and fire will dance around her. Her eyes will be burning, she'll be glaring down at a chibi Deidara, and in one hand will be a frying pan. Then the screen would go blank for a moment before you see her mom walking away humming a song and a gravestone with Deidara's name on it will be all that's left.

A mad giggle leaves Gwyn's mouth and she yanks her drawing pad out of her suitcase with straps.

That image has to be put down before she forgets it.

So she goes into drawing mode.

On the other hand, Naruto is just staring at her like she lost all of her marbles.

He turns to look at Sakura who, in turn, shrugs her shoulder.

Ino makes a motion that means – "Do not disturb – or else"

Hinata just smiles.

Sasuke is wondering what the hell is going on.

Gwyn lets out a 'ta-da!' and jumps to her feet. She smiling at the picture she drew, once again in stick figure form, and shuts it. She places it back in her bag.

She turns to look at the small group around her and, with a giant smile, says, "So, who's up for cake?"

Naruto's eyes widen before he asks, "Cake? Do you mean _the_ cake?"

The other's look clueless.

Opps. Forgot to tell them.

Gwyn nods. Stars light in Naruto's eyes.

"It may not be ramen but it is the second best thing!" he declares before he starts twitching in his place.

She already can see him daydreaming about eating the cakes. Good thing she brought money. And lots of it.

"Cake? What are you guys talking about?" Ino's voice enters her thoughts before she answers, "Well, you see, there is this really cute café that I'm going to start working at and the baker there makes the best cakes you will ever taste! You want to come?"

Ino sighs before shrugging her shoulders.

Sakura and Hinata, however, look unsure.

"I don't know if this is a good idea, Gwyn." Sakura worries her lip before Hinata puts in, "We c-can get i-in a lot of t-trouble for this."

"Like we're not already in trouble for skipping class?" Sasuke puts in and Gwyn shoots him a thankful smile.

"I mean, this is worse than skipping!" Sakura shoots back.

"We can be back by lunch. I'm sure Ms. Librarian will back us up and make up a story. Won't you?" Naruto turns to look at the Librarian who, surprisingly enough, smiles and nods.

Okay…

"I don't know, Naruto…" Sakura frowns before looking down at her feet.

"Ah, come on, Forehead."

Sakura's eyes blaze as she looks up at the blond.

"What was that, Ino-pig?"

The blond shrugs before saying, "I always thought that you had guts but being afraid to skip a few hours of school gives you cold feet. That's a bit sad."

Gwyn's eyes widen. She smiles.

"I don't have cold feet." Sakura bites out and slams her hands into the table.

Gwyn watches in shock as cracks appear across the top of the table.

_Note to self – Don't piss off Sakura._

"Well, it most certainly looks like it." Ino smiles as she picks up her bag.

Sakura's eyes narrow before she snaps, "Fine, I'll go!"

Ino gives a triumph smile.

All eyes turn on Hinata.

"I-I don't t-think I s-should." She looks down at the ground and plays with the edge of her jacket.

"Hinata-Chan, come with us. Please? It won't be a group without you!" Naruto's voice is so soft, it is gentle, and Gwyn mentally smiles. He has no clue how this is going to effect the timid girl, does he?

Hinata's face, imminently, starts to burn red. Her eyes, wide and filled with awe, meet Naruto's pleading gaze.

"R-really?" she asks.

He nods before saying, "Of course! You're also our friend, Hinata!"

A soft smile crosses the girl's face as she says, "W-well, if you a-all insist."

* * *

**Words:** 1,017(above the line)

**Note from the Author: **.Leave it to Ino to get Sakura moving and leave it to Naruto who, without knowing, is the reason Hinata decides to come. It's obvious with how much she blushes! I think it's just sooooo cute! LOL. Gwyn was drawing again. I wonder...what will happen next? Read and find out!

**Profiles (only original characters unless asked otherwise - they only come up when the new character comes into the story):  
**Gwyn Armstrong  
Age: Not Mentioned (NM)  
Gender: female  
Hair: chocolate brown, long  
Eyes: NM  
Family: Mom, dad, Max, Grandma Berta(the old lady)

Gin (NM)  
Age: (NM)  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Long, brown  
Eyes: Green  
Family: (NM)

R&R


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** Read chapter one. Rated M for breathing room.

**Pairings: **Not known as of yet.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

Oh, if anyone wants me to put up a profile for a character that has already made an appearance, then please tell me so! It can be Gwyn's family or her friends at school. Just leave it in a review. If I don't answer all of them then I am sorry. I'll try my best.

**Rating: **T

* * *

**Midnight Summer**

**Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

Gin's eyes widen when Gwyn, and a small group of people, enter his shop. Then a smile crosses his face. Gwyn, in turn, smiles upon seeing him. She looks about the shop. Clean as usual and smelling like sweets.

"Hey, Gin-kun!" she greets him.

"Gwyn-Chan, you're early. Did something happen at school?" he picks up a few menus and leads to a table close to the front desk.

"Deidara-baka hit me…" she mutters and Gin shakes his head.

"And I take it you did something stupid afterwards." He replies and she nods.

"I got in a fight with him. Hurt my shoulder…dislocated it." She answers truthfully.

Gin nods before saying, "I can see someone put it back in place, so I take it that you will be fine. Now, tell me who your friends are."

Gwyn nods as she slides into her seat. Everyone else is getting comfortable as Gin disappears behind wall of the kitchen getting them whatever he feels like getting them.

"Gwyn, you called him Gin-_kun._" The shock mirrors on every face that is at the table – even Sasuke's.

Gwyn shifts uneasily in her seat and, before she can say anything, Gin enters with drinks. He sets one at each table and then takes a seat himself.

"The cakes are almost done. I hope you don't mind waiting a few minutes." He smiles as he sets back in his chair.

"Not at all, Gin-kun." Gwyn smiles widely at him.

"Now, introductions please." Gin prompts her once again.

"Ah, yes! Gin, this is Sakura, Hinata, and Ino. These two boys are Naruto and Sasuke. Everyone, this is Gin!" Gwyn smiles and each say a 'hello' or a 'nice to meet you' when their name is pointed out.

Gin himself smiles and talks a bit about the shop. He explains, once Hinata asks, that the shop got the title from the woman who 'designed' it.

"Hey, Gin-kun, what about Kain?" Gwyn suddenly asks.

Gin turns his attention to her and pauses before answering, "Kain is a very busy fellow. He leaves a bit before school starts and, most of the time, doesn't get back till late."

Gwyn nods. She can still remember their first encounter. He didn't look happy about seeing her there. Not at all.

Gin disappears once more into the kitchen only to return with an inhuman amount of plates filled with pies, cakes, and other deserts. One, to her happiness, is her chocolate covered fish!

He sets them down on the table and sets down. Gwyn already has her fish and a few pies and cakes but the others are trying to decide what to grab. Hinata glances over them all before asking, "Gin-san, not to be rude, but will this cost a lot?"

"No, not at all. I believe, with today's early events, I will have this one on the house. Please, enjoys yourselves." He replies and Hinata's face takes a pink hue as she thanks him.

Sakura casts their long-haired baker a shy look before also thanking him. Ino isn't so discreet.

"So, Gin, do you have a girlfriend?" she bluntly puts out and Gwyn starts chocking on her food.

Gin rubs her back as he answers, "No, Ino-san, I do not. What of you? Have you a boyfriend?"

Ino's face reddens as she shakes her head. Flirting – didn't work.

Gwyn casts a look over to Naruto and Sasuke and sees, to her amusement, that they are both glowering at Gin. Jealousy much?

They continue on for a bit of time, each talking about whatever Gin's interested in hearing, and then he asks, "So, do you all plan on skipping school all day?"

Gwyn's head whips to the side and her eyes widen when she sees the clock.

"Ten till lunch!" she cries out and, like a slow motion movie, they all scramble to get out of their seats. Now, what happens after it stops slowing down? That's right. They all fall, toppling over each other, and the table on top of them. And, oddly enough, one of the pies landed squarely on Gwyn's head.

Gin, somehow, managed to avoid the chaos and is now laughing. Gwyn, along with all her friends, is covered in pastries.

Gin smiles before saying, "Now don't you all look eatable?"

"Oh, shut it!" Naruto groans as he pulls himself out of the mass of limbs and food.

Sasuke grunts out his agreement to that before grabbing Naruto's hand. The blond pulls his friend free as the girls pull apart. Gwyn just sits up, runs her hand along her face, and shakes off the pie.

Then she licks her fingers.

"Yummy." She smiles.

Her friends, Gin among them, do the anime 'sweat drop' before Sakura bursts out laughing. They all throw curious looks in her direction before Naruto asks, "Sakura-Chan, what the matter?"

She wipes her eyes as she answers, "If you think about it…school was so much harder before Gwyn came along. Yet, the moment she appeared, she's put everyone on their toes! She even has Deidara coiled in rows because he doesn't know how to act!"

A few nod their head in agreement but Sasuke, almost uncertain, says, "That isn't a good thing, Sakura. The other Akatsuki must of heard by now. If one is offended then they _all_ are. That's how it goes."

Sakura's face pales and Gin's eyes seem to darken. Naruto looks almost scared. Hinata and Into, who are sitting next to each other, look into their laps.

"Okay, so what's going to happen?" Gwyn voices her opinion with a shaky tone.

Sasuke sits back and replies, "I'm not sure, to be honest. I just know that they all will be a bit curious, if not pissed off, because you are breaking the rule they put in."

Gwyn cocks her head to the side.

_Their rule? Like kings?_

She frowns as she takes the edge of her shirt and cleans her face off with it. At this point she doesn't really care if the guys stare. They've seen stomachs before.

"What do you think they might do?" Naruto voices her question and Sasuke answers, "What do you think? What happened the last time something like this happened?"

Her classmates all go pale.

Not a good sign.

"Okay, what happened?" Gwyn demands.

Ino and Sakura cast her looks and their eyes hold fear. Hinata refuses to look up at this point. Naruto will not meet her eyes.

So Sasuke answer, "The last time this happened…about a week all of the Akatsuki became involved…the one who started the trouble went missing…"

Gwyn frowns, "Okay, he or she went missing. Big deal."

"It _is_ a big deal, Gwyn-Chan!" Naruto cries out and Sakura is the one who explains, "Because, a few days later, the police found a body. There was no way to tell who it was until they did dental work. It was the missing student. And can you guess who was last seen with him?"

Gwyn's blood runs cold as she answers, "The Akatsuki…"

* * *

**Words:** 1,169 (above the line)

**Note from the Author: **If I were Gwyn, then I'd be crying. Like a baby. Talk about an ending for a chapter! How is this outcome going to effect our little Gwyn's emotions and actions? Wait and find out. I might not be able to add anything till tonight - Baby shower starts at noon and I have cleaning to do. Read and Review!

**Profiles (only original characters unless asked otherwise - they only come up when the new character comes into the story):  
**Gwyn Armstrong  
Age: Not Mentioned (NM)  
Gender: female  
Hair: chocolate brown, long  
Eyes: NM  
Family: Mom, dad, Max, Grandma Berta(the old lady)

Gin (NM)  
Age: (NM)  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Long, brown  
Eyes: Green  
Family: (NM)

R&R


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** Read chapter one. Rated M for breathing room.

**Pairings: **Not known as of yet.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

Oh, if anyone wants me to put up a profile for a character that has already made an appearance, then please tell me so! It can be Gwyn's family or her friends at school. Just leave it in a review. If I don't answer all of them then I am sorry. I'll try my best.

**Rating: **T

* * *

**Midnight Summer**

**Chapter Eighteen**

* * *

They all stand in the gloom of Noriko Café and Gwyn lowers her head in thought. They killed someone. A student. Killed him and disposed of him. And the only way to indentify the corpse was through dental work? A cold chill seeps through Gwyn's body.

She turns her attention to Gin. He always knows what to do. Always has a word of wisdom to give.

At this moment, however, he seems distant. Cut off. Unlike himself.

"Gin-kun?" he looks up at her before saying, "Gwyn, the Akatsuki is someone you need to avoid at all costs. Get your classes changed."

Gwyn's eyes narrow.

"Do I look like a coward?" she spits out and his eyes widen.

"Gwyn-Chan!" Naruto's voice cuts in but she ignores him.

"I'm not going to run! To hide! I did that once already! And look where it landed me…" her head is bowed and confusion thickens the air in the room.

"Gwyn, what are you talking about?" Sakura's voice reaches her and she looks up at her pink-haired friend.

She shakes her head. Smiles.

"Sorry…just about lost it…" she runs her hands through her hair before letting out a calming breath.

"We need to think this through. I'm not going to run. That will show that I'll give in. That I'll lower myself like a dog does to its superior." She takes another breath.

_Never again will I run. Not like last time…_

She shifts in her spot and then says, "Okay, the only part of the school we have to ourselves is the library. It's ours. Not the Akatsuki's. We need places to go in case things get rough. Just to lay low if things get out of hand. Any ideas?"

Naruto frowns before saying, "We have our houses."

"Except mine." Sasuke puts in and Gwyn asks, "Why?"

"Itachi is my brother."

"Who's Itachi?" Gwyn asks and everyone groans.

"He's one of the senior members of Akatsuki." Sasuke answers and Gwyn's eyes widen.

Sasuke's brother is part of the Akatsuki? How does this affect him? Gwyn asks him just that.

Sasuke snorts before answering, "I don't care about the Akatsuki. I've wanted nothing more than to show them that they're not as powerful as they think they are."

Gwyn grins. One point for Duck Ass.

"It's Sasuke."

"I didn't – " Gwyn tries to say but Sasuke snaps, "You had that look on your face. Again."

Two points for _Sasuke._

Said Sasuke smirks.

"Other places…oh, we also have Tsunade-baa-Chan's house!" Naruto exclaims and Gwyn raises a brow as she asks, "And why do we have the principal's house?"

Naruto twitches in his spot before saying, "She's my guardian…somewhat. I moved in with the old pervert when school started…because Shizune-Chan said that Tsunade-baa-Chan was drinking again and that she needed time to calm her down. Said I didn't help much."

Gwyn's eyes widen before she laughs.

"You lived with the principal? And Shizune lives there to? And who's the – " Gwyn is cut off by Ino, who says, "Anyway, yeah, we have the principal's place. Where else?"

"You have here." Gin puts in with a smile.

Gwyn turns and smiles.

"Thanks, Gin-kun!" he nods and takes another bite of cake.

"So…we have most of our houses, the library, and this cut café. That is a bit of safe ground." Sakura says and then Hinata says, "W-well, there a-are also the o-other teachers who might be willing. I b-bet Gai-sensei will help."

"Hinata, you're a genius!" Ino exclaims before glomping the girl.

Gwyn laughs as Hinata's face turns beat red.

Doesn't take compliments very well either. Rather cute.

Even Naruto is now joining in on the hug. Now that's a bit creepy.

"Okay, everyone, I believe we have established where you will be safe at. But I also believe you are running late." Everyone looks at the clock.

"Damn it." Gwyn watches as they all scramble out of the café and take off towards the school.

"What'd you do?" she asks Gin who has a wide smile on his face.

"I don't know what you mean." He replies.

"Right." Gwyn crosses her arms over her chest before he sighs.

"You know, Gwyn, I might have graduated college at nineteen and then helped my friend run this café but I do have a _few_ bad sides. I mean, I'm only twenty-three. I can't help it if I rig the clock." Gwyn's jaw drops before she explodes in laughter.

"You devil!" she laughs and he just shrugs.

"All in the name of a good education." He replies.

She takes off out the door with a smile on her face.

He rigged the clock.

Typical Gin.

* * *

**Words:** 776 (above the line)

**Note from the Author: **.LOL. This was fun to write. Gin, learned a bit about him at the end. This was one of the smaller chapters. Kind of sad. But all the talking made up for it, ne? Tuns out I didn't have to do the chores but I will when I get back home. Anyway, gotta love Gwyn. "Who's Itachi?" LMFAO Even I, the writer, still find that funny. I mean, who doesn't know Itachi? I wonder how things are going to turn out. Read and Review!

**Profiles (only original characters unless asked otherwise - they only come up when the new character comes into the story):  
**Gwyn Armstrong  
Age: Not Mentioned (NM)  
Gender: female  
Hair: chocolate brown, long  
Eyes: NM  
Family: Mom, dad, Max, Grandma Berta(the old lady)

Gin (NM)  
Age: 23  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Long, brown  
Eyes: Green  
Family: (NM)

R&R


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** Read chapter one. Rated M for breathing room.

**Pairings: **Not known as of yet.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

Oh, if anyone wants me to put up a profile for a character that has already made an appearance, then please tell me so! It can be Gwyn's family or her friends at school. Just leave it in a review. If I don't answer all of them then I am sorry. I'll try my best.

**Rating: **T

**Warning: **This chapter is a bit rough and a bit confusing. As you know, any writing that is like _this _is a dream of some sort. I'm not sure...but this is supposed to be a rough part in the story. Read and Review.

* * *

**Midnight Summer**

**Chapter Nineteen**

* * *

Gwyn stops a moment to catch her breath. The pastries that cover her like a second skin is drawing unwanted attention and it is making her very uncomfortable. Of course they will know she and her friends skipped. It's kind of written on them. Or smeared…

She turns this way and that. Her eyes scan the people but there is not a sign of her cake and pie covered comrades. They'd be kind of hard to miss…

She groans in annoyance. She shakes her head and whirls around. She needs to find her friends…

_The library!_

She races into the school and kicks off her shoes. Those she puts in her locker. Now she's found a use for it. Didn't think she'd need it…

She closes the locker and races into the heart of the building's first floor. Then she heads off into the library and looks around. The only person in there is the librarian.

Gwyn stops there and blinks. They're not here.

This is not what she was expecting. Where is Naruto and Hinata? Sakura and Ino? Sasuke?

"Are you alright?" she turns to see the librarian looking at her from behind her desk with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah…" Gwyn turns back to look around.

No friends.

She frowns. This is really weird. Where could they possibly be at?

This is a neutral zone. She doesn't know where any of them live and she just left the café. So where could they possibly be?

She leaves the library and wonders into other parts of the building. She heads to the cafeteria and they are not there. She doesn't know their classes so that would be a waste of time. So she heads out towards the gym. Where else can she possibly look?

She walks the worn path with a frown on her face. How could they just…vanish? It's not possible!

_"Because you don't believe it, Gwyn, that doesn't mean it cannot happen." A male no older than seventeen says and a small girl, about six, nods._

_"But, Vaughn, what do I do when something magical happens?" the child asks._

_He smiles._

_"Just remember; nothing is impossible. Follow your gut."_

She stumbles and her hand shoots up to her head. Her eyes are wide and the pupils are rapidly dilating. Isn't the medicine supposed to…

_"…Follow your gut."_

The words jump out at her again and she nearly loses her footing. She lets out a whimper as she shakes her head.

The medicine – it's supposed to stop that from happening!

She shakes her head again and clears her thoughts. She presses all the darker thoughts, the ones that are starting to surface, into the back of her mind. She only has one task. One thing that is in need of her attention. Her friends.

She presses forward. She just needs to see if they headed to the guy. Gai-sensei runs the class. They would be safe there. Hinata even said something about having some of the teachers help. Maybe they went to Gai-sensei for that.

She sees the beginning of the building appearing in the distance and smiles. Maybe they are there.

She continues forward with that thought in the front of her mind. After that she thinks of where else to look afterwards. Not much comes up.

_She stands in the doorway. Her mother…she's crying. Crying for Ari. She tentatively steps into the room and listens. Just a blare from the machine._

_"Mom?" she calls out and the older woman looks up at her._

_"G-Gwyn, go g-get your f-father." She manages out between sobs._

_"Mom?" panic seeps into her voice as she takes a step closer._

_"Go get your father!" her mother wails…_

Another stumble and Gwyn cries out when she hits the ground. Panic. That's the emotion flaming through her. Panic at this sudden, unexplainable episode. She leans against the tree, arms wound around herself, and takes a deep breath.

Why is this happening? Why now? Where people can see?

Fear weasels its way into her system and she can hear a distant cry moments after she collapses onto her side. Then someone's hand is on her shoulder. Someone's talking to her. Calling out her name.

Yet, for some reason, she doesn't feel the need to answer. Doesn't feel the drive to pick herself up and laugh. Not with this…this…this pain eating away at her thoughts.

Someone grabs her shoulders, can hear the voice telling her to snap out of it, but she doesn't reply.

Someone holds onto her and strokes her hair later on.

She can someone crying.

She can hear someone talking but the words are a blur.

Time…

…it passes so quickly. Blends into one hour after the next.

But something else pulls her deeper into her dreams. Deeper into the black veil she hide in her mind so long ago.

_She grins as she races up the stairs to Ari's room. She whirls into his room, sees him sitting in his bed with a book in his lap, and he looks up at her in surprise._

_"Gwyn?" his voice is soft._

_"Mom's back!" she cries out in happiness and his face lights up._

_"What's the news? What did the doctor say!" he stumbles out of the bed and she jumps him into a hug as she says, "Mommy's having a baby!"_

She feels her eyes starting to finally close. Feels them shutting…

_"No stress for her, Mrs. Armstrong. She'll get sick…" the doctor warns…_

Is that what caused this? Stress? Fear? No…she only worried about her friends. Where are they? Are they in the library? Are they talking with Gai-sensei? Do they know she was looking for them?

More sounds reach her ears. She can hear…Max. What is he doing here? Why is he at her school?

Then she can hear her mom talking with someone. She doesn't know who…but she can hear her thanking them.

She tries to call out to her mother. To ask who brought her home.

Yet…as that thought comes in…it leaves…

_Gwyn, only ten at the time, listens at the door. She can hear her parent's talking. Can hear the doctor suggesting that she…be brought in for testing? _

_Testing for what?_

_What happened?_

_Ari's fine. He's always fine after he gets sick._

_"Mr. and Mrs. Armstrong…I'm terribly sorry for your loss…"_

* * *

**Words:** 1,056 (above the line)

**Note from the Author: **What just happened? That's what I'd be wondering. Gwyn...just freaked and then...what? Lol. Confusing much? Hmmm...seems like the medicine is important...and I wonder if anyone realizes what it's for. Give me a review about your ideas...but I won't tell you if they're right or not. You'll find out soon enough. And what about Ari? Who was he exactly? And who is Vaughn? Read and find out.

**Profiles (only original characters unless asked otherwise - they only come up when the new character comes into the story):  
**Gwyn Armstrong  
Age: Not Mentioned (NM)  
Gender: female  
Hair: chocolate brown, long  
Eyes: NM  
Family: Mom, dad, Max, Grandma Berta(the old lady)

Gin (NM)  
Age: 23  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Long, brown  
Eyes: Green  
Family: (NM)

R&R


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** Read chapter one. Rated M for breathing room.

**Pairings: **Not known as of yet.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

Oh, if anyone wants me to put up a profile for a character that has already made an appearance, then please tell me so! It can be Gwyn's family or her friends at school. Just leave it in a review. If I don't answer all of them then I am sorry. I'll try my best.

**Rating: **T

* * *

**Midnight Summer**

**Chapter Twenty**

* * *

"I don't know anything, Mom! I swear I don't!" Max's voice reaches her ears and she shifts in her place with a bit of unease. What's…going on?

"Kelly, come down!" Grandmother Berta's voice cuts in and she can hear her mother say something along the lines of, 'calm down? How can I be calm when Gwyn's had another attack?' and then her grandmother just huffs and says, "She's lived through it once and she'll live through it again."

The fight between them goes on like that for a few moments before Max says, "Hey, she's waking up!"

True to his word, Gwyn's eyelids start to flutter and she groans. The bickering woman both shush before she feels her head being lifted.

"Hey, sweetie, how do you feel?" her mother's eyes stare down at her as she answers, "Like I got hit by a truck."

She hears Max stifle a laugh and smiles. She turns her head slightly to see Grandma Berta by the door, her door, and then she sees Max. He's setting on the foot of her bed.

"What happened?" Gwyn asks.

"I was hoping to ask you that." Her mother answers and she frowns.

If she knew what happened then would she be sitting there? No, she would not.

"Mom…how did I get home?" she shifts slightly.

Her mom gives her a knowing smile before answering, "A present arrived in the mail for you, the sender didn't pup his – or her – name on it. It looked important…but I just couldn't get past this feeling that something happened. So I went to check on you.

"When I arrived, I went to the office. They said you didn't appear in class. So I went looking around the school. I found you with two others in the back. You were unconscious. The boys were arguing.

"So, I asked them what happened. They said they found you like that. I asked if they could help me get you to the car and they, well the black-haired one anyway, agreed…well, you can guess it from there. They helped me get you in the car, they went with me, and they took you to your room with your brother. They left not long after."

A frown mars Gwyn's face as she asks, "Hey, mom, did the black-haired male have a style similar to a duck's as – "

"Gwyn! Don't talk like that! And no, he didn't. It was short and spiked out like it defied gravity. He had an orange bandana wrapped around his upper face…minus one of his eyes. He was very polite." She smiles as she sets her back down on the bed.

Black-haired boy? Orange bandana? She doesn't know anyone like that and she highly doubts that Sasuke got a last minute haircut and fashion change.

"Who was the other guy?" she asks.

"A blond, long hair. He was a bit quiet." Is the answer that she receives.

_Okay, not Deidara. He is far from quiet…_ A smile crosses her face at the thought of Deidara, loud and obnoxious as he is, quiet. That's me a miracle.

Naruto doesn't have long hair either. Ino's a girl. Maybe she has a brother…

Her mom wonders out of the room, grandmother behind her, and Max climbs up onto the bed. She shifts so that he can curl up into her side and she drapes her arm across his shoulders. She idly plays with his hair as she tries to figure out who brought her home.

"Hey, Gwyn…why started it this time?" Max's soft voiced question causes her to look down at him.

She knows what he means.

"I don't know. I really don't know…"

"Max!" their mother yells up the stairs and Max groans.

"Why can't I just stay here?" he asks and Gwyn laughs.

"Because I'm sick and need my rest?" she tries.

"You don't look sick." He sits up and hops off the bed.

"Hmmm...you'll say that after I get you sick." She giggles as he takes several steps back.

As he reaches the door, Gwyn calls out, "Hey, Max!"

He turns and looks at her.

"Yeah?"

"The gift Mom was talking about…do you know where it is?" she asks and he shakes his head.

She shrugs. Knowing mom…she probably misplaced it and they won't ever find it again.

It's happened before.

She pauses for a moment before she leans back into her pillows. Images from…whenever the attack occurred, is still in her mind. Just blurred and fading. She can't believe that it happened…

…and that it was about Ari.

It was about six years ago. She didn't really understand but it still hurt. Knowing that he would never wake up…

A short glimpse of Vaughn. Max wasn't even born then…it was only Ari and her at the time…

_Don't think about it, _she scolds herself.

Nothing comes from remembering those days. They're gone. She still has a life left to live. Days ahead of her that is hers to live. To explore.

She shakes her head. Sitting here isn't going to help.

She kicks off the blankets, telling herself that they're too hot, and stands. She glances down at herself and her knee-high pajamas. Her hair, loose and wavy, frames her face and shoulders. She runs her fingers through it and smiles.

Looks like her mom's been brushing it.

Now, the only question she needs answered.

How long was she out?

* * *

**Words:** .901 (above the line)

**Note from the Author: **.Okay...so what happened? Gwyn's getting out of bed? And this gift? Who were the two who helped her? Hmmm...seems like this story only brings in more questions, doesn't it?

**Profiles (only original characters unless asked otherwise - they only come up when the new character comes into the story):  
**Gwyn Armstrong  
Age: Not Mentioned (NM)  
Gender: female  
Hair: chocolate brown, long  
Eyes: NM  
Family: Mom, dad, Max, Grandma Berta(the old lady)

Gin (NM)  
Age: 23  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Long, brown  
Eyes: Green  
Family: (NM)

R&R


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** Read chapter one. Rated M for breathing room.

**Pairings: **Not known as of yet.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

Oh, if anyone wants me to put up a profile for a character that has already made an appearance, then please tell me so! It can be Gwyn's family or her friends at school. Just leave it in a review. If I don't answer all of them then I am sorry. I'll try my best.

**Rating: **T

* * *

**Midnight Summer**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

* * *

Three days.

It's been three, freaking days!

Gwyn cannot even express the anger. The worry! She was worried about her friends, how they vanished, and she's the one who vanished on them!

To top it all off, her mom refused to let her go to school for a few days. Didn't want her out of her sight until she was sure she would be okay.

And she still hasn't been able to tell Gin that she can work there!

The young teen paces her room and her brother, whom is sitting on her bed, follows her movements with his eyes. He has a light smile on his face. He knows that she can't stand to be cooped up.

Her mom went to the school, got her homework, and then that was that. No friends. No interaction with people outside her own house.

And she still isn't allowed to have a cellphone!

They don't even have a computer…

The Akatsuki, namely a certain blond, is probably thrilled that she's not there. Not making him mad. Not driving him to the brink of insanity…if he isn't there already.

She finished all her homework.

She drank all of her milk.

And her mom still won't let her leave the house! At all! It's like she thinks that she'll contract some rare disease if she steps a foot outside.

She needs to get out.

Soon.

Before she goes mad.

Before she starts doing something reckless…

She grins.

Reckless sounds good. Fun even. It makes room to breathe. To spread her clipped wings!

"Gwyn, you're getting that look on your face again." Max speaks up and she turns to look at him with a wide grin on her face.

She walks over to him, squats to his level, and says, "Max, dear, how would you feel about helping me before I go insane?"

Her voice is quiet. Soft.

Max's face pales.

He tugs at his shirt's collar before saying, "What do you have in mind?"

She giggles before saying, "I'm leaving. Runnnnninnnng…."

More giggling from her as she walks to her closet. She feels weightless now that she knows she freedom is a few minutes away. A few steps.

She can feel her brother watching her as she pulls out different pieces of clothing. Shifting between them until she stops at a few articles.

"Perfect."

She pulls out the violet skirt, a mini shirt that's loose, and a black shirt with a hanging piece that goes around the shoulders and neck – and it has silver studs on it. It'll match her flip-flops.

She grabs her black, spandex shorts – the smaller ones – and adds them to the pile.

She then tells her brother to turn around.

He obeys.

Her mother will know something's up if he leaves the room.

So she'll keep him in.

She swaps cloths before telling her brother she's clear. He turns and it looks like his eyes are about to bug out of his head.

"Sis, what are you doing?" he asks.

She pulls her hair up into a fancy, lose bun and applies a bit of makeup. She turns a sweet smile on him before answering, "I'm going to have fun."

He sighs as he fishes through her closet. They've done this before.

She watches as he pulls out this long, human-shaped pillow – that's her size – and pulls her nightgown on it. Then he goes back into the closet and comes out with a long, wavy wig. He pulls the covers of her bed back, puts the pillow in, lies it face down, and covers it up to the back of its 'head'.

"I don't see how mom falls for this each time…" he sighs as he fluffs up the blankets and the 'sleeping Gwyn's' hair. She grins.

"I owe you for this." She says as she holds onto her sandals.

"Don't get into trouble." He answers and she smiles.

"Me? Of course not."

He rolls his eyes before following her to the window. He glances out it, down the roof, and then at the ground. He then looks at her.

"How are you going to climb down there?" he asks and she grins.

"I'm not."

"What?" his eyes widen and she ruffles his hair.

"We're only on the second floor. Jumping won't be _that_ bad." She eases the window open as she says this and slips her legs through.

"Gwyn, please rethink this!" the panic in his voice makes her smile. Trust him to worry.

"Max, you know I've done worse." She says and he snorts.

"Yeah, but Mark was always there – " his eyes widen as he clamps a hand down over his mouth.

Gwyn stares at him for a moment before saying, "Not your fault. Slip-ups happen…but I did learn from him…and you're right. He always _was_ there to catch me…"

She eases out onto the roof's slanted edge and turns to face her brother.

"Be good." She tells him.

He nods.

"Make sure, if caught, you don't know what happened. Say you were in the bathroom, do that know, and it'll make it more believable."

He nods again.

"I'll see you later." She glances up at the darkening sky.

Night is always the best time to be yourself.

Never have to worry.

She likes the dark.

Enjoys it.

Now…she can have fun.

Maybe find her friends.

So, she eases down to the edge of the roof. She glances over, takes a calming breath, and jumps.

* * *

**Words:** .908 (above the line)

**Note from the Author: **.So, I'm curious, what has everyone learned about Gwyn? What do you think of her brother? Who do you think she will run into? I'm just curious. LoL

**Profiles (only original characters unless asked otherwise - they only come up when the new character comes into the story):  
**Gwyn Armstrong  
Age: 15, almost 16 (metioned in last chapter - hinted in the last few - but forgot to put down)  
Gender: female  
Hair: chocolate brown, long  
Eyes: NM  
Family: Mom, dad, Max, Grandma Berta

Gin (NM)  
Age: 23  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Long, brown  
Eyes: Green  
Family: (NM)

R&R


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** Read chapter one. Rated M for breathing room.

**Pairings: **Not known as of yet.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

Oh, if anyone wants me to put up a profile for a character that has already made an appearance, then please tell me so! It can be Gwyn's family or her friends at school. Just leave it in a review. If I don't answer all of them then I am sorry. I'll try my best.

**Rating: **M

**Warning: **Lots of swearing.

* * *

**Midnight Summer**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

* * *

Konoha at sunset is different on the extremes. The sky casts shadows between the houses, the lights in the shops come on, and the pink and orange hues of the sky are breathtaking to look at. It's almost like reading a fairytale. People wonder the streets.

Mothers are leading their children home after a long day in the park.

Fathers are drinking coffee after a hard day at work.

Gwyn walks down the paths that everyone else walks. Walks on the stones that rain falls on. She breaths in the air that centuries past have tasted.

Never before has she felt this relaxed. Never felt so close to nature.

She knows that Gin is in the café at the moment. There are still a few hours before it closes but she doesn't feel like going there. She wants to go somewhere she hasn't been. She wants to explore.

She wonders from one shop to the next. Looking but not buying. Smiling and thinking.

She wonders how this all came to be. Why all these people moved here. Friends? Family? Loved ones?

She knows that there are no answers to these questions. The people might not know themselves.

She spots an outside restaurant and wonders over to it. She smiles at the chef before saying she's only looking. Naruto would like it here…

Ramen after bowl of ramen.

Yes, he would love it.

She turns and stumbles back after bumping into someone. She mumbles an apology before the person says, "Maybe you should look where you're walking."

She looks up and her eyes widen.

"Kain!" he frowns before asking, more like biting, "How do you know my name?"

"I eat at Noriko Café every day after school!" a light seems to dawn in his eyes before he shakes his head.

"I care…why?" he asks and she crosses her arms over her chest before asking, "Is that how you greet everyone?"

"Only people who are wasting my time." He answers as he goes to walk away.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going!" he ignores her and she chases after him.

His dirty blond hair is easy to spot amongst the black and brown haired people in kimonos. He's wearing the same thing she saw him in the first time.

"Hey, Kain!" she calls out before glaring.

What an ass.

He left without saying goodbye.

She huffs as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"Boyfriend leave you, hmmm?" a voice practically purrs in her ear and she yelps.

She knows that voice!

She knows that speech impediment!

Gwyn whirls around to see none other than her worst enemy. He's grinning like he just caught the best movie in his life.

"He's not my boyfriend." She spits out as she eases away.

He's the last person she wants to deal with.

The last one she wants to see.

"Now that I think about it, I have to agree, hmmm. A guy would have to be messed up to think about you as possible…dating material." He grins as he closes the distance between them.

She snorts before yelping when he laughs.

"You really are worthless…at least your fun. It makes my day, hmmm. I haven't been able to torment you for the past week." He grins.

"Great, one ass after the other!" she throws her hands in the air before throwing a nasty glare at the blond male of the Akatsuki.

His eyes narrow before he says, "I believe you owe me, girl. In fact, I _know_ you do, hmmm."

She frowns.

Sudden change in mood or what?

Where'd that come from anyway.

And what does he mean, owe him?

Owe him for what?

"Deidara-sempei!" another voice calls out, much to her happiness, and the male before her groans.

"Kami, I thought I lost him…"

Her eyebrows shoot up before a black streak slams into the blond and sends them both crashing to the ground.

"Get off me, Tobi!" she hears Deidara yell before the black line whines, "But Sempei!"

"Get. OFF!" Black line goes shooting after blond kicks him in the stomach.

Deidara jerks up and, to her surprise, his hair is completely loose. It flows around him, frames his face, and his blue eyes glare out from under his bangs. If he wasn't such a jerk she would say he's cute…ish.

Deidara pulls himself to his feet, cursing the entire time, before cracking his neck. He brushes his bangs out of his face before sighing.

"Just had to run into you, hmmm…" she knows that is casted in her direction.

"Where the fuck did you fuckin' bastards go! I'm going to fucking – " a loud crash cuts off the sentence and Gwyn frowns.

That guy has a pretty bad mouth. Needs some soap…

"Tobi, get up! Get up!" Deidara's change in mood catches her by surprise.

No movement.

"Damn it, Tobi! Get up before he catches up!" Deidara snarls.

The male named Tobi leaps to his feet and stumbles. He's laughing as he dusts off his clothing and he turns and smiles.

It's not the near perfect lips that she notices.

No, it's his eyes.

Or the orange bandana that covers them.

"Deidara, you fuckin' pansy! Get the hell over here!" the foul mouth screams and many people look rather disturbed by the use of words.

"Shit, shit, shit…" Deidara hops from foot to foot as he frantically looks around himself.

Gwyn just stands there, shocked, before the guy with the orange bandana around his face grabs her hand. He smiles and she sees Deidara glare.

"Hide us." The two words leave his lips and Deidara's face pales.

"Hell no! Not happening! I'd rather go the with sadistic Jashin-worshiper than her!" Deidara yells.

"But Deidara-sempai! Pein-sama will be mad at us once we're back home!" Tobi exclaims and he tugs her, unknowingly since he's expressing himself with his arms, and she stumbles into his side.

He looks down at her a moment before saying, "She might have a hiding spot!"

"Hell. No!" Deidara shoots back.

"There the fuck you are, you fucking bastards! I'll fuckin' sacrifice you to Jashin! I'll cut apart you damn bodies, I'll torture – " Gwyn's eyes widen as she stares at the man who just crashed into the scene.

His hair, silver, is slicked back and his eyes, a soft lavender color, glare at them. His chest is bare, stained with what she hopes isn't blood, and his pants are torn. His mouth is bloody red and giving them all a manic grin.

"Oh shit…" Deidara's breath brushes against her ear and she, for once, has to agree.

* * *

**Words:** .1,101 (above the line)

**Note from the Author: **.Run, Gwyn, Run! She and Deidara have a similar someone that they both need to get away from. Now, the question is, will they work together or will their hatred put up a wall when they both need it. And what about Tobi? How was he?

To my reviews: Thank you for your reivews! Everything will clear itself up. The thing about Ari will be clearing itself up sooner than you think. Any ideas of pairings now? Any changing in realionships that you find interesting? Please tell me! Lol...

**Profiles (only original characters unless asked otherwise - they only come up when the new character comes into the story):  
**Gwyn Armstrong  
Age: 15, almost 16 (metioned in last chapter - hinted in the last few - but forgot to put down)  
Gender: female  
Hair: chocolate brown, long  
Eyes: NM  
Family: Mom, dad, Max, Grandma Berta

Gin (NM)  
Age: 23  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Long, brown  
Eyes: Green  
Family: (NM)

R&R


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** Read chapter one. Rated M for breathing room.

**Pairings: **Not known as of yet.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

Oh, if anyone wants me to put up a profile for a character that has already made an appearance, then please tell me so! It can be Gwyn's family or her friends at school. Just leave it in a review. If I don't answer all of them then I am sorry. I'll try my best.

**Rating: **M

**Warning: **Lots of swearing.

* * *

**Midnight Summer**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

* * *

Gwyn stumbles back and hardly notices that the person she bumps into is the one she has been in a lot of trouble with. The one she drew pictures of killing. The one who put her in a whole world of hurt and misery. At this moment she can say, with all honesty, she prefers him over the man that is slowly coming closer to them. And the bloodthirsty grin on his face isn't helping.

"Tobi, one three." Deidara's voice is soft and she only knows that the male next to her, the one that's still holding onto her wrist, head is when he nods his head.

Deidara backs up a step as he says one.

Tobi follows suit.

Deidara takes a deep breath.

Tobi's knees bend.

"Three!" Deidara yells and, to her shock, she finds herself _thrown_ over Tobi's shoulder.

"Hey, what the hell! Let me go!" Gwyn cries out as his arm clamps over her hips and holds her in place.

She lets out another scream, however, when she sees something sharp and shiny come close to her face. It misses only because Tobi jerks off to the side.

Her eyes widen as she sees the ground they were standing on split in half. Dirt and debris falls into the cavity that he opened with a bloodthirsty grin and her eyes wide.

And she thought Sakura was scary...

Gwyn whimpers moments later as she sees _what_ causes that long gash. A scythe. The long blades looked to be made of blood and the long cable-like that that makes it body looks dangerous. Like it makes is flexible. That, in her mind, is a bad thing. A very bad thing.

Tobi shifts her, pulls her down into his arms, and she frowns.

What is he planning?

"Deidara-sempai!" he cries out before _hurling_ her at the blond who, at that moment, isn't looking.

Gwyn, naturally, screams bloody murder while slamming her hands down on the edge of her flapping skirt. Yeah, she's wearing shorts underneath, but still. It still feels like she's giving Tobi a show…even if he can't see it.

Gwyn grits her teeth. The blond maniac better catch her. Deidara, as she sees in the last moment, decides, to her disdain, to dive out of the way.

Asswhole.

So she does the only smart thing she can think of. She curls up into a ball and shields her head with her arms. The ground makes impact sooner then she thought it would.

Said ground grunts before a, "What the hell, hmmm?"

"And Score!" Tobi's voice cries out followed by, "You cockles bastards! Get the fuck back here! I'll give you to my fucking lord Jashin!"

She uncovers her face and sees tan. She blinks. Then presses her nose into it.

"H-Hey! Don't nuzzle me, you freakin' nuisance, hmmm!" Deidara's voice snarls at her before she jerks up.

Deidara glares up at her and she grins.

"Who's the top dog now?" she laughs before someone grabs the back of her shirt and yanks her to her feet.

"Play latter. Run now." Tobi's reasoning makes sense to her.

Maybe he's the only sensible Akatsuki member, if he's that, there is. If so, she thinks she might be able to like him…more than Deidara, anyway. The foul mouth chasing them is on the bottom of the list.

No doubt about that.

She lets Tobi drag her along with them. She figures she is safer with these two. She most certainly doesn't want to know what would happen if she was in reaching distance if Hidan is concerned.

Tobi's hand is warm. That's what she notices.

How could someone so warm be with these cold, ruthless men? How could joking Tobi be alive with Deidara around him. It seems, to her shorts half hour with them, like Deidara would kill him before the sun sets. It seems highly likely.

"Tobi, to the right, hmmm!" Deidara orders and seconds afterwards then are cutting a hard right into a café.

Tobi lets her hand go and Gwyn sinks to the floor.

Tobi just drops to the ground face floor muttering something about butterflies.

Deidara sinks down to the ground along the wall on the other side of the door from her.

Yeah, a most beautiful image.

She knows that…fight…caused a scene. Hopefully no one realizes who she is. But, knowing her luck, it will turn out against her.

"Tobi, you baka, what the hell where you thinking? I'm not a bowling ball, hmmm!"

She eyes the floor for long moments before frowning.

She leans in to get a better look.

_Why does this floor look familiar?_

The question goes through her mind as she hears someone in the background. Normally she would lift her head and look but she feels too tired. To spent.

Where'd Hidan get a weapon like that anyway? And why in the hell would be swinging it like that in public? Doesn't he have any…any…caution for the civilians?

A little giggle escapes her lips before she shifts in her place.

That giggle grows in volume before she's full out laughing.

"Gwyn?" her eyes fly open and she looks up into a familiar face.

She looks up into familiar green eyes.

"Gin-kun?"

* * *

**Words:** .856 (above the line)

**Note from the Author: **.Lol. Beware of Hidan! Hmmm...where did he get his scythe? And why is Tobi blind folded? And, hey, what about Ari!

CideanForever: Be calm, that is coming soon.

InnerCideanForever: But I don't want to wait!

CideanForever: Wait or you will never know

LOL! Tobi, how funny. Deidara bowling ball? That would be interesting to see! R&R

**Profiles (only original characters unless asked otherwise - they only come up when the new character comes into the story):  
**Gwyn Armstrong  
Age: 15, almost 16 (metioned in last chapter - hinted in the last few - but forgot to put down)  
Gender: female  
Hair: chocolate brown, long  
Eyes: NM  
Family: Mom, dad, Max, Grandma Berta

Gin (NM)  
Age: 23  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Long, brown  
Eyes: Green  
Family: (NM)

R&R


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** Read chapter one. Rated M for breathing room.

**Pairings: **Not known as of yet.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

Oh, if anyone wants me to put up a profile for a character that has already made an appearance, then please tell me so! It can be Gwyn's family or her friends at school. Just leave it in a review. If I don't answer all of them then I am sorry. I'll try my best.

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Midnight Summer**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

* * *

"You haven't been to the shop in some time. How are you feeling?" Gin smiles and, as she goes to answer, Tobi says, "Pretty girl has been sick! Tobi brought her home!"

She pauses.

Did he just speak in third person?

"Ah, you did? That is very nice of you." Gin replies before Deidara says, rather nastily, to her, "How many boyfriends do you have, hmmm?"

"More then you, obviously." She bites out.

She sees his brow twitch before he snarls, "Do you remember the _last_ time you called me a female, _hmmm_?"

"You _do_ look like a girl!" she exclaims and Deidara looks ready to explode.

"I'm not a fucking girl!"

"Then don't dress like one!" she yells right back.

"How the _hell_ do I dress like one!" he exclaims and she answers, "One, you wear your hair partly up. Girls do that. You show of a bit of your stomach and wear _girl_ pants. You dress and look like a _wannabe_ girl. Face the facts."

He lets out an outraged yell before grabbing onto the front of her shirt. She winces and narrows her eyes in a silent challenge.

"Why do you _provoke_ me, hmmm?" he demands an answer as he slams her back into the wall.

"Because, _some_one has to do it." She answers with a face straight and, in that moment, she releases her grip on his wrists and lets her hands fall to her side.

The confusion sparks across his face as his grip loosens ever so slightly. Her gaze locks on his and she waits for him to make some curt reply. He only frowns before closing his eyes.

"Someone has to do it? You're that someone? A little girl who knows nothing about the Akatsuki thinks she has what it takes to stand up to the Akatsuki." He laughs as he just lets her go.

"I don't think that I have what it takes. I know I do. If I didn't then I wouldn't be standing here. I'd be scared of you. I'd be – " He cuts her off with a laugh before he says, "You _think_ you're not scared of me."

He approaches her with the gait of a predator and she steps back out of instinct.

He laughs as he bites out, "You _are_ scared. You're just to freaking _dense_ to see it. To _feel_ it. While you put up this tough front you, on the inside, put up defenses. You don't think _anyone_ sees it. But _that's_ where you are wrong. I see it. _Tobi_ sees it. Anyone in the Akatsuki will see it."

A cold feeling wraps around her heart and spreads along her spine. She sidesteps him and pulls away from the wall. He's not catching her with nowhere to back up. Not happening.

Yet his words hit home.

Each and every one of them.

Yet anger flares in her. Who does he _think_ _he_ _is_? Who does he think he is to go and talk about what _she_ feels like he knows her!

A sly smile crosses the blonde's face as he continues, "You're mad. You're mad because, even if you won't admit it, you know I'm right. You know that and yet you refuse to acknowledge it."

"Shut up." She grits her teeth as the words slip out of her mouth.

A mocking light enters Deidara's eyes as he, to her dismay, continues, "You hide the pains and you beat down everything else that might bring them into your mind. You cut out your fears, bury them in a dark cell in your mind, and try to forget them. But they manifest don't they?"

She grits her teeth as panic starts to settle in.

How can Deidara, the one who has a temper that rivals the devil itself, break into her mind with such hurtful words with ease? The answer whispers in her mind imminently.

He's an artist. The ability of an artist goes beyond artwork, drawing, and creative works.

He proves this.

"The funny thing is, Gwyn, is that I'm the less perceptive out of the group and I read you like a book! I'd feel sorry for you if Itachi was the one doing this. He'd break you. Mentally and physically." He takes a step closer and she can't help but to back away.

"Deidara-sempai, " Tobi's voice breaks in when she feels someone's hands on her shoulders.

She looks up into Gin's dark eyes and sees that he is observing the blond. A question jumps to her mind. Why didn't he stop him? Why didn't he get rid of Deidara? Why did he let him go on like that?

Her attention moves back to Deidara who, standing next to Tobi, smiles. At her.

And it's not a nice smile.

Not a mocking one either…

But a smile full of promise.

With that he turns with his…his…partner and they leave. The walk out into the night and they don't turn around.

"G-Gin-kun…" she manages to get his name out and he answers, "I didn't get involved for a reason, Gwyn. Don't be mad at me but you needed to see what he is capable of. I'm not sure how much he said is true but he broke your defensive. With words."

She doesn't answer so he continues, "Like he said, he isn't the strongest one mentally. Others have a sharper sense of perception then he does. "

She feels Gin's warmth leave as he wonders around in the place that has the same floor as the café but she doesn't move from her spot. She fears moving will make it true. That she's as weak as he suggested…without really even saying it.

She bites down on her lip as her glazed eyes give way to the first tear. To the only tear. Those eyes are free now since the blue orbs of her tormenter no longer watches. That he can no longer see how his words affect her.

"Gin, I don't care what he says. I'm not going to back down. If anything…I can only get stronger."

She can feel Gin watching her. Sense him observing and making some sort of internal decision.

_And that's what I will do. I'll become stronger and show him, show all of them, that they are wrong. I'll show them that they are wrong about everything…_

With her eyes closed, Gwyn makes her final decision.

_I won't back down and, in the process, I'll find out every possible thing about them_

* * *

**Words:** .1,083(above the line)

**Note from the Author: **.Damn. Who would have thought? Deidara's smarter then we thought he was. And Gwyn...this is a rather startling, if not intense, chapter. Please give me your thoughts. Did Deidara stay in character? Or as in character as he can get in this story? And what about Gwyn's determination? What do you think that will lead to? LOL. Review please!

**Profiles (only original characters unless asked otherwise - they only come up when the new character comes into the story):  
**Gwyn Armstrong  
Age: 15, almost 16 (metioned in last chapter - hinted in the last few - but forgot to put down)  
Gender: female  
Hair: chocolate brown, long  
Eyes: NM  
Family: Mom, dad, Max, Grandma Berta

Gin (NM)  
Age: 23  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Long, brown  
Eyes: Green  
Family: (NM)

R&R


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** Read chapter one. Rated M for breathing room.

**Pairings: **Not known as of yet.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

Oh, if anyone wants me to put up a profile for a character that has already made an appearance, then please tell me so! It can be Gwyn's family or her friends at school. Just leave it in a review. If I don't answer all of them then I am sorry. I'll try my best.

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Midnight Summer**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

* * *

The weeks slowly passed by since then and during that time Gwyn has put more force behind her 'shields' so that Deidara, or any of the Akatsuki, can't get past them. No one but Ari and Mark were able to do that. No one. And she'd prefer to keep it that way. And now Ari isn't there to comfort her when she feels lost. And, with Mark, she'd rather burn in hell for the rest of her life tan rely on him. That's how much she detests that guy.

Even thinking about him leaves a sour taste in her mouth.

She shakes her head. Ari's dead and Mark is – thank Kami – long gone. Only if she could reverse the two's places…

…and she smiles. Mark dead and Ari long gone? Mark dead she could handle. Ari – still alive but long gone? That she would have an issue with. But it'd be better than being buried six feet under.

Well, over the days, she has had several run-ins with Deidara at school. She hasn't provoked him enough to start another fight. No, that wouldn't help. She's also seen Tobi around but she has, thankfully, been able to stay out of his sight.

She has a lot of things on her mind.

At this moment?

Getting to the school without being late.

"Gwyn?" she turns and smiles.

"Hey, Naru-Chan." She greets the blond and he scowls at the nickname.

She shrugs and pauses. She watches Naruto curiously as he looks her up and down. No doubt due to her strange taste in clothes. Well, strange on her anyway.

Instead of a skirt and a blouse with boots, like usual, she decided to go with something casual. Black, jean bellbottoms replace her skirt and the silver studded belt gives it a bit of spice. A loose, long-sleeved, white button-down shirt replaces the blouse. Now, it would seem okay on her if she didn't add the black vest that stops under the bust. She kept her boots.

She looks different. Her hair is pulled up in a lopsided ponytail and the chocolate locks are slightly curled. Yep, she looks different. She even went up a notch and added eyeliner and lip-gloss.

"You look nice." Is the words out of Naruto's mouth.

She smiles and thanks him. She folds her hands behind him and the suitcase of her backpack hits her thigh continuously. She has plans.

She didn't tell Naruto or the others about the run-in with Deidara, Tobi, and the crazed Jashin-man that late Friday night. It would not be good. She highly doubts she would be let out of their sight again.

Now, on Monday morning about two weeks later, she plans to keep it that way. She wants to make sure today is a good day. She knows that she already has enemies in the school. One, being the Akatsuki and, two, being their fanclub.

She lived through the last days so she believes she can get through today. She knows she'll get through today.

She's strong. She gets it from her mother. She also has both parent's temper.

Calm when in a good mood but angered only if necessary. She use to be worse. She mellowed out after Mark came into her life.

_Stupid male. If I ever see him again I will rip his face off, _she grins at that thought. He deserves it.

"Oi, Gwyn-Chan! What are you doing after school today?" Naruto asks and she smiles as she answers, "I have to work. I ran into Gin this weakened and I told him I can work with him. I start today after school."

The boy pouts before saying, "Dang, I was hoping we could hang out."

"Sorry, Naruto, I really am. I have Sundays off, however." She replies and he nods.

"Hey, Gwyn!" another voice calls out and she turns.

Her eyes widen and she jumps out of the way as Ino comes to glomp her.

"I-Ino?" she asks and the girl whirls around with a gleeful expression on her face.

"What'd you do? Tell me!" she exclaims and Gwyn cocks her head to the side in confusion.

"What do you mean, what did I do?" Gwyn asks before Ino says, "I heard all about it!"

"All about what?" Sakura and Hinata, along with Sasuke, enter the scene. The question came from Sasuke.

"The Spring Dance is coming up and Gwyn already has someone asking her to dance! It's anonymous but I want to know! I always get the first note!" Ino giggles madly.

"What dance?" the question leaves Gwyn's mouth and Ino gives her 'the eye' before explaining, "At the end of spring is the Spring Dance. Guys ask girls to dance through notes. Most of the time they are supposed to sign their name but this someone didn't!"

_Who'd want to dance with me?_

Gwyn laughs and shakes her head. She then says, "Sorry, but I'm not going to the dance. To any dance, for a matter of fact."

Ino looks at her, along with Sakura, like she sprouted a second head.

Even Naruto looks shocked. Sasuke and Hinata are just curious but they don't start bombarding her with questions. Not like the three who are surrounding her.

"H-H-Hey!" Gwyn shoves them back to say, "And what about this note? Do you have it?"

Ino nods her head vigorously before pulling it out of her back pocket. She hands it over.

On it is three words: _Dance with Me_

On the back is a picture of a crescent moon. She frowns.

"Well, someone obviously thought I was someone else. I don't have anyone interested in me that way." Gwyn hands it back as she adds as an afterthought, "and it was probably for you, Ino. I hear you have a lot of guys fawning after you."

Ino shakes her head again before she says, "No, the deliverer of the note came up to me and asked, 'are you a friend of Gwyn Armstrong' and I said 'yes, I am' and he handed me the note. He then said to me 'get this note to her before school's over' and ran off."

Gwyn, at this point, can't stop herself from laughing.

"You seriously got your leg pulled, Ino. Someone obviously thought it'd be funny and new you would do it. They're laughing, I bet." Gwyn smiles but Sakura says, "No, I highly doubt it."

She turns to the pink-haired 'blossom' and asks, "Why?"

"It's simple. Someone wouldn't pay the deliverer money and have their note sent just for a good laugh. That paper costs a bit as well. Whoever it is, is serious." Sasuke voices this and Gwyn frowns.

They head into the school, all quiet, and enter the library. Gwyn takes her seat on the couch and Hinata sits next to her. Ino and Sakura take the arm chairs and Naruto sits in front of Gwyn, on the floor, and Sasuke sits across from all of them. He's looking at the note.

How he got it she does not know.

"After receiving a note you have to go to the person and answer them. You tell them yes or you tell them no." Sakura says more to herself but Gwyn asks, "Okay, so what about if there's no name?"

"Y-you have t-to go, then, because you h-haven't a name to g-go by. If anything…" Hinata trails off and it is Ino that answers, "Only upperclassmen can do that. How many do you know?"

"All of you?" she asks and Ino snorts.

"Besides us." Gwyn worries her lip as she goes through a list.

"Well, there's Lee. I met him once in gym and he called me pretty." She leans back and frowns.

Now, of all times, is a day she cannot remember everyone she came across.

"Do you think – " Ino goes to say but Sasuke cuts her off with a, "As if."

"I don't see why you find it so unbelievable. It'd be a great way to humiliate someone." She replies and Gwyn watches the two bicker.

"It doesn't matter. I'm not going anyway so it doesn't matter _who_ sent the note." She cuts in and both look at her before Ino says, "But you have to!"

"No, I don't." Gwyn replies before Sakura says, "But, Gwyn, your date – "

"I don't have a date. Anyway, if I did go to a dance I would only go with my friends and, if I had one, I would also go with my _boy_friend." She smiles as she leans back again.

They all go quiet before Hinata asks, "Where are you going on the day of the dance?"

"Don't know. I might just hit the town. Go swimming or go shopping. I might watch movies." She replies and Hinata starts to twiddle with her thumbs as she nods.

Gwyn groans before sitting up.

"Anyway, we all need to head to class. The teachers are probably wondering if we decided to just drop out." They all give her odd looks.

She doesn't blame them.

She stands up and grins.

"Anyway, let's met up at lunch."

She can see a few more odd looks before Naruto asks, "Gwyn-Chan, what are you planning?"

"Nothing today. I just want to get through today alive."

* * *

**Words:** .1,543(above the line)

**Note from the Author: **.Hmm. The dance is on its way. So, who sent the note. What is going to happen. And we learned a bit about Ari, not much, and now we now that he was close to Gwyn. And she seems to hate this guy named Mark. Hmmm...

**Profiles (only original characters unless asked otherwise - they only come up when the new character comes into the story):  
**Gwyn Armstrong  
Age: 15, almost 16 (metioned in last chapter - hinted in the last few - but forgot to put down)  
Gender: female  
Hair: chocolate brown, long  
Eyes: NM  
Family: Mom, dad, Max, Grandma Berta

Gin (NM)  
Age: 23  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Long, brown  
Eyes: Green  
Family: (NM)

R&R


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** Read chapter one. Rated M for breathing room.

**Pairings: **Not known as of yet.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

Oh, if anyone wants me to put up a profile for a character that has already made an appearance, then please tell me so! It can be Gwyn's family or her friends at school. Just leave it in a review. If I don't answer all of them then I am sorry. I'll try my best.

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Midnight Summer**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

* * *

The hours before lunch flew by without any problems. Now it is time for lunch. So Gwyn gathers up her World History books and puts them in her bag. She needs to head to the cafeteria where Naruto and the others are waiting. She doesn't want to keep them waiting longer than necessary.

She brushes out of her classroom and makes her way down two flights of stairs till she lands on the first floor. She places her bag in her locker, locks it, and makes her way into the cafeteria. The smell of food already has her stomach rumbling.

She makes her way to her table, sits down, and settles in between Naruto and Sasuke. She has Hinata sitting next to Naruto and the girl actually talks to him. She may stutter but it's not as bad as before. Ino and Sakura are talking about homework. Naruto is inhaling his food while Sasuke takes his time.

Gwyn casts an eye at the line to the food before sighing. She has to wait a good fifteen minutes before she can join. She doesn't like standing in one place for too long. She also prefers to wait till the squealing girls are a good way up in the line. They aren't that much fun either.

"Hey, Gwyn-Chan, are you waiting for the line to thin?" Naruto suddenly asks and she nods.

"I wound hurry and get up there. Some classes are ending late today and they'll be released for an early lunch." He warns her and Gwyn groans.

That's just want she needs. Again.

"Got it. I'll be back as soon as I can." She pulls herself out of her seat and makes her way across the room once more.

She passes between all the students. At times like these she's rather glad she's small. But that might due to the fact that she's younger then everyone…

She can hear the squealing girls now and she knows why. The Akatsuki. It's their fangirls and she knows, without a doubt, that they are talking about them.

Then again, they're always talking about them, so nothing is new there. No, what's new is the fact that she can name for members out of the Akatsuki just by looking at them. She can put a name with a face.

And the four are aware she's there so she doesn't turn to look at them. She refuses to. She will just pretend that they are not there. Food, to her, is more important.

"Hidan-kun's look this way!" one of the girls in front of her gasps and she can see the highlighted ponytail bouncing as she hops foot to foot in joy.

_How revolting, _Gwyn frowns before looking around their left side. The Akatsuki are on the right.

She frowns at the distance. At this time she'll have to stand in front of them for a good five minutes. May a little longer than that. She doesn't like that idea. It makes her rather uncomfortable.

Then she hears Hidan's foul mouth as he cusses out someone named Kakuzu. This man tells him to shut up or he'll find his head missing in the morning. Hidan, oddly enough, goes quiet.

She frowns. Okay, now _that's_ weird.

She can hear the males of the table talking amongst each other. It would seem like they are comfortable in the awe of their fans. Not creeped out.

Then Hidan's cussing again.

"Hidan." The warning is in the voice of the man she believes is Kakuzu but she'd rather not turn and look.

He might look back.

And she doesn't want to draw attention to herself.

Her thoughts drift for a few moments and she thinks about Max. She'll be able to get him his PS3 soon enough. With work and all – she should be able to get it, and extra for the two birthdays that follow, before his birthday hits. Maybe she can buy him a game or two.

"Hidan, damn it! I am not paying for that!" the voice reaches her ears and she casts a quick look to the table where it comes from.

She only sees Hidan glaring at someone. That someone she can't see because a certain fangirl is blocking her line of sight.

Then, to her relief, the line moves forward and she scoots up a bit. Why can't this line move faster? She's starting to get this really weird feeling that someone is about to come at her. That someone is staring at her.

That, somehow, her good day is about to turn back. Very bad.

And sure enough, it happens with a, "Gwyn-Chan!"

Then she's tackled to the floor and pinned underneath a much heavier body that is not Naruto. He is, as far as she's concerned, the only one that uses –Chan at the end of her name.

Black hair tickles her face and she tilts her head away from it. The arms that are wrapped around her tighten before the male sits up. She stares up at Tobi with wide eyes.

Stares at the orange bandana and the smiling mouth. Stares and stares and stares.

His hands, smooth and seemingly flawless, have hers trapped above her head and she feels something strange coming from the male. Something dark and intent on something she cannot name. Some dangerous.

"Hello, Gwyn-Chan," he pauses and leans in.

His lips brush her earlobe as he whispers, "Did you get our message?"

Her shock is mirrored by the silence of an unknowing cafeteria.

* * *

**Words:** .918(above the line)

**Note from the Author: **.Am I the only one who has a bad feeling where this is leading? And Tobi's persoanlity shift? What the hell is that about? Something fishy is going on...

To Random Kidd (who's user name I have since Random Kidd told me): Yeah, I'll put up Ari's profile. There won't be much on it till as of now but I'll add things as I go along.

To: DestinyDragon65: Thank you for your review. I'm glad you like my story

**Profiles:  
**Gwyn Armstrong  
Age: 15, almost 16 (metioned in last chapter - hinted in the last few - but forgot to put down)  
Gender: female  
Hair: chocolate brown, long  
Eyes: NM  
Family: Mom- Kelly, dad, Max, Grandma Berta

Gin (NM)  
Age: 23  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Long, brown  
Eyes: Green  
Family: (NM)

Ari Armstrong  
Age: (NM)  
Gender: Male  
Hair: (NM)  
Eyes: (NM)  
Family: Mom- Kelly, dad, Max, Gwyn, Grandmother Berta  
(full realionship with family - unknown)

R&R


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** Read chapter one. Rated M for breathing room.

**Pairings: **Not known as of yet.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

Oh, if anyone wants me to put up a profile for a character that has already made an appearance, then please tell me so! It can be Gwyn's family or her friends at school. Just leave it in a review. If I don't answer all of them then I am sorry. I'll try my best.

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Midnight Summer**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

* * *

She stills in shock. A message? _The_ message? From _Tobi_?

Not possible. That's what she tells herself. He doesn't know her and she tries to lift her arms. That is something she fails at. His grip, in response, tightens.

"Gwyn-Chan, don't you like Tobi?" he asks in that childish way of his, loud enough for everyone to hear, but she just scowls.

Like him? How the hell can she like someone that hasn't really done much to help her? Yeah, he pulled her along with Hidan came swinging his scythe at them. Yeah, he helped when he used Deidara as a bowling ball so that she'd land on top of him instead of hitting the ground.

But he didn't have a reason. He doesn't have a reason now to be sitting on her in such a manner and he knows it. Yet, none of the Akatsuki do anything. They just sit and watch.

The playful male tips his head to the side before saying, "Gwyn-Chan?"

"Don't call me that." She snaps before closing her eyes.

So much for a good day.

"I'll call you what I want to call you." The voice changed and, for a moment, she thought someone else said it.

Her eyes fly open and she stares up at the male. He's still smiling but the newly added pressure around her wrists hold a warning. She already knows that no one heard his response.

_What the hell!_

He presses his knees into her sides and shifts his weight. She knows what he's doing. He's making sure she can't throw him off.

"Gwyn-Chan!" she can hear Naruto's panic-laced voice and she hears Deidara say, "I wouldn't get involved if _I_ were you, hmmm."

She can tell her friends are close now. She can hear Hinata's worried voice talking to Sakura. They may be a good three feet, maybe fore, from her. That, is anything, helps her calm down.

"I didn't get a message from anyone." She finally answers his question and his lips turn down.

_Crap, he sent it._

But why?

"Tobi is sure he told messenger that you are to get it. Two slips of paper can't be that hard to deliver." He says lowly and she cocks her head to the side.

Two slips of paper?

There was only one.

Does that mean someone else sent the dance invitation?

And that he sent something else?

_Or did he send both? One as an invitation and the other as something else…no, that's not it. If it was Tobi then it would be in third…_she pauses before stopping.

She heard him talk in first a few moments ago. Several times…

She shifts again before saying, "Tobi, what did you send me?"

He cocks his head to the side, in the same manner she usually does, and answers, "Tobi wanted you to have something. Tobi wanted it as a way to tell you to get better."

Better?

_Tobi says, "Pretty girl has been sick! Tobi brought her home!"_

That's right! He's one of the males who helped her mom bring her home after her attack! Does he still think she's sick?

"I'm fine, Tobi. So, please, get up." She tries to be polite but his lips curl up slightly.

Okay, not working.

"Deidara-sempai, why didn't my notes get where they needed to?" Tobi suddenly asks without moving his blindfolded eyes away from her face.

"How would _I_ know, hmmm?" is the response.

The black-haired youth frowns again before pulling her wrists off the ground. Still caught in his hands, ones that are a good deal larger than hers, he says, "Gwyn-Chan,"

He is cut short by the well placed timing of her stomach.

And her face bleeds red.

_Oh, Kami, that is not right. Why do you do this to me?_ She asks silently.

"Is Gwyn-Chan hungry?" he asks her with a smile on her face.

"Not really." She answers.

For some reason she just felt the need to say no to him. He might want to feed her.

"Don't lie." He smiles as he says this and brings his face a bit closer to hers.

Gwyn turns her face away and sighs. This is impossible. He refuses to budge. Even if she asks nicely and her mom told her _that_ always works. It seems like she is wrong.

"T-Tobi-S-Sempai, please l-let Gwyn-C-Chan up." Hinata's voice is louder than normal and Gwyn tilts her head back to look at the girl.

Well, at least try to look at her.

She stiffens when a hand traces her jugular and her head whips back into its right position. And a good thing to.

Her forehead bashes into Tobi's and he cries out. He lets her goes, falls backwards, and she scrabbles out from under her legs. With the help of Sakura and Ino, she finds her way onto her feet.

Naruto pulls her back into his chest and Sasuke even moves a bit closer.

He's glaring openly at a man with black hair who is, surprisingly, ignoring him and eating dango.

However she hears Tobi curse under his breath before he looks right at her face. And she notices that his blindfold slipped slightly on one side. And the nasty glare on his face reflects in the red hue in the one, partly visible eye.

"_That_ was a _very_ bad idea, hmmm." Deidara puts in and she looks over at his grinning face.

* * *

**Words:** .902(above the line)

**Note from the Author: **.I was right. Something bad just came. And what do ya know - Tobi was hiding something! And what's up with him anyway? And why is the rest of the Akatsuki just watching? What's going on here!

**Profiles:  
**Gwyn Armstrong  
Age: 15, almost 16 (metioned in last chapter - hinted in the last few - but forgot to put down)  
Gender: female  
Hair: chocolate brown, long  
Eyes: NM  
Family: Mom- Kelly, dad, Max, Grandma Berta

Gin (NM)  
Age: 23  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Long, brown  
Eyes: Green  
Family: (NM)

Ari Armstrong  
Age: (NM)  
Gender: Male  
Hair: (NM)  
Eyes: (NM)  
Family: Mom- Kelly, dad, Max, Gwyn, Grandmother Berta  
(full realionship with family - unknown)

R&R


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:** Read chapter one. Rated M for breathing room.

**Pairings: **Not known as of yet.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

Oh, if anyone wants me to put up a profile for a character that has already made an appearance, then please tell me so! It can be Gwyn's family or her friends at school. Just leave it in a review. If I don't answer all of them then I am sorry. I'll try my best.

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Midnight Summer**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

* * *

A moment passes after she sees the slight hint of red before the eye vanishes back under the blindfold. The male jumps to his feet, a frown on his face, and one hand grips the edge of the closet table. She can see the whiting in his knuckles and the slight strain to his jaw. She presses farther back into her blond friend's chest before watching as Deidara too stands. And he has a grin on his face. And she knows that is not a good thing.

"You should have just let Tobi have his fun, hmmm. Now he's in a bad mood." Deidara grins as he pulls away from his table.

Sakura takes a step forward and glares. Ino stands at her side, Ino next to her, and she smiles. In that moment it almost feels like time slows down. That Gwyn is watching a scene from another world unravel.

"I didn't understand why Gwyn-Chan stands up to you. But I know that I cannot stand aside and let you beat her senseless! You must think you're tough to hit a girl!" Sakura snarls as she fists her hands together.

Gwyn watches as Ino steps forward, a bit ahead of Sakura, and her eyes widen as she says, "I only know that we, her friends, won't stand by and let you this time!"

The silence in the lunchroom is thick. She can sense a feeling of dread. It presses around them. It pours into them.

"I-I-I agree w-with my f-friends!" Hinata declares and she sees the black-haired female take a step forward and she can sense the determination seeping out of the girl's body.

Naruto lets her go as he says, "Friends stick together. That's what we'll do."

"Right." Sasuke puts in.

Deidara eyes them with surprise before shaking his head. He looks over at Tobi, who is now smiling, and raises a brow. And, as if he can see what the blond did, he nods.

"The kids don't know their fucking place." She hears Hidan snarl and she can see him stand as well.

Not good.

She'd rather face a hundred clones of Deidara than one Hidan. She'd take that any day.

"Hidan." Another warning and she can see who it comes from this time.

Another man stands up. His face is darkly colored, almost black, and his eyes glare out a murky green from a bloodshot sea. He's wearing a long turtleneck and even has on gloves. From where she is standing she is sure that he has…stitches…in his face. Namely around his mouth. She only caught a glance before the wide collar of his shirt covers it once more. His hair is hidden beneath a cap.

But with what she can see now – Gwyn doesn't want to see anymore. He's creepy enough from where she's standing.

"What the fuck is the big deal, you bastard?" Hidan asks him and the man glares, "The last thing we need is to have Pein-sama mad again."

_That name again! _ Gwyn frowns before shifting in her place.

"I don't give a fuck, you damn fucking money hoarder! The bastard can't do a fucking damn thing to me anyway!" the foul mouthed worshiper yells.

"Hidan, calm yourself." Another, lower, voice puts in.

She thinks it may be from the dango-eating male but she can't be sure.

"Fuck off, Itachi." Is Hidan's curt response.

And she was right.

She watches as this man, this Itachi, looks up. His eyes, inky black in color, narrow. Hidan looks away with a snort.

Okay…what was _that_ about?

She watches as Hidan turns back on Kakuzu and the two start another fight. Again about Kakuzu refusing to pay for something.

Even Deidara and Tobi are watching them with a hint of annoyance in their posture. Seems like everyone in that group isn't fond of Hidan. She doesn't blame them. She doesn't like him either.

"This is ridiculous." Gwyn finally says as she steps up beside Hinata.

Deidara looks over at her for a moment before turning his attention back to Hidan and Kakuzu's fight.

"It's only fifty fucking dollars, you fucking bastard!" Hidan yells as he slams his hands down on the table.

"Fifty dollars more than I'm willing to give." Is the dark-man's response.

"Kakuzu, just give him the money." She brings her gaze to Itachi before pausing.

She does a double take. Long black hair, black eyes, slightly tan skin…

She turns slightly and glances at Sasuke. He's staring at that man still. Could it be…

No, not possible. He's her friend. His brother couldn't be…that guy. He's to…docile looking. If anything he just sits there, dango in hand, and eating.

He even looks relaxed…expect for now. He just looks plain annoyed.

"I will do no such thing, Uchiha!" Kakuzu bites back.

"You'll give me the fucking money, you bastard!" Hidan steps closer to the black-skinned man as Gwyn asks Sasuke, "Is he…_him_?"

He nods.

Itachi looks up at her.

"Oh, for the love of Kami!" Naruto throws his hands up in the air and Gwyn turns to look at him.

"Hey, Ino, are you related to Deidara?" Gwyn randomly asks and many of her group turns to look at her.

Ino just frowns before asking, "No, why?"

"Because you both look similar. Well…he looks more like a girl than you but that's not the – " she yelps when Deidara yells, "I don't look like a fuckin' girl, hmmm! How many times do I have to repeat myself?"

She whirls around to see him stomping in her direction.

She mentally nods her head. The only good thing that came out of that comment is the fact that Hidan and Kakuzu stop arguing. Now Deidara looks like he's about to kill someone. Namely her.

She stumbles back and her eyes widen when he shoves both Ino and Sakura out of his way.

"If you won't take my fucking word on it, then I'll just have to _prove_ it, won't I, hmmm?" he snarls and her eyes widen.

"NO! NO, NO, NO, NO!" Gwyn starts waving her hands frantically before he grabs onto her.

He jerks her closer and her eyes widen.

She never realized, till now, how much taller he is than her. She barely reaches his shoulder! He never looked that tall earlier…but maybe she wasn't paying attention.

Her eyes widen when he lifts her off the ground, with one hand, and brings them face to face. She start to squirm and she closes her eyes when, to her fear, he looks ready to hit her.

"That's enough, Deidara." Someone cuts in and Deidara goes rigid still.

The voice is deeper and has the 'no nonsense' tone to it. Like an adult to a child. A scolding. Yet it sounds a bit more than that.

It's a voice she hasn't heard before.

It makes her curious.

She's startled when Deidara drops her and she stumbles back. Hoping to get away. However, she only hits someone's chest with her back.

She turns slightly and her eyes widen.

* * *

**Words:** .1,172(above the line)

**Note from the Author: **.LMFAO! Hidan and Kakuzu. It never gets old. Them fighting, Itachi trying to help, and someone coming to stop it all. However, it leaves a question. Who just stepped in? I wonder...what was Deidara going to prove (that he's a guy) but how is the better question. He had, after all, just jerked Gwyn towards him. Another question to think on. I'm wondering, show I have this as Drama and Humor? Or just General and Humor? I don't think it has much drama in it...but I could be wrong. Read and Review.

To a certain Reviewer: Kakuzu's in - hope you like how he's discribed.

**Profiles:  
**Gwyn Armstrong  
Age: 15, almost 16 (metioned in last chapter - hinted in the last few - but forgot to put down)  
Gender: female  
Hair: chocolate brown, long  
Eyes: NM  
Family: Mom- Kelly, dad, Max, Grandma Berta

Gin (NM)  
Age: 23  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Long, brown  
Eyes: Green  
Family: (NM)

Ari Armstrong  
Age: (NM)  
Gender: Male  
Hair: (NM)  
Eyes: (NM)  
Family: Mom- Kelly, dad, Max, Gwyn, Grandmother Berta  
(full realionship with family - unknown)

R&R


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer:** Read chapter one. Rated M for breathing room.

**Pairings: **Not known as of yet.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

Oh, if anyone wants me to put up a profile for a character that has already made an appearance, then please tell me so! It can be Gwyn's family or her friends at school. Just leave it in a review. If I don't answer all of them then I am sorry. I'll try my best.

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Midnight Summer**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

* * *

The guy, as Gwyn quickly learns, is named Pein. He's also someone not to piss off. That she learned when he punched Deidara in the face after he told him that she deserved to be put in her place. He turned on Hidan, warned him that he'd regret it if he didn't calm down, and told Kakuzu that he owes Hidan the money – and a great deal more than that. He nodded to Itachi, helped Tobi up and told him to behave, and addressed the others with questions.

Then he turned on Gwyn and her group.

"He started it." Gwyn points at Tobi who, in turn, smiles.

Pein turns his eyes, an odd gray rigged sight, onto Tobi. He raises a pierced brow in question.

The younger male shrugs before saying, "Tobi wanted to hug Gwyn-Chan, Pein-sama."

Pein just gives the blindfolded male an odd look before turning to look at Deidara. His eyes narrow and Gwyn has a feeling that he's in a lot of trouble. Deidara seems to think the same thing because he turns his eyes away from Pein's even as he holds his bloodied nose.

Did she mention that they're no longer in the cafeteria? No?

During the fight with Hidan and Kakuzu, the cafeteria had thinned out. She's thinking that Pein may have been watching and the students, knowing this, hurried to leave. Seems that everyone is scared of this man more than any other member of the Akatsuki. That only leaves her with a question.

Is he the leader?

"You, Deidara, have some explaining to do. That will wait till later. For now, I want you head home." He tells the blonde male who, in response, bows his head.

"Yes, Pein-sama."

She frowns and stiffens as he brushes past her. He doesn't he look at her.

She takes in Pein's appearance as he stands there. His hair, a 'kiss me orange' color stands out violently against his gray, ringed eyes. His skin, although tan, is heavily pierced with metal studs, rings, and small bars. It gives him this…edgy but _intense_ feeling… but it also adds to his…aura.

Gwyn has seen a good deal of this group. Only encountered several of them in person, but she can say freely that they are attractive in their own rights. It's no wonder they have a group of girls who adore them.

But she still cannot overlook the fact that they, this group of cold and hardened students, killed someone. That they murdered in cold blood.

"And you, girl, are becoming a problem." She stiffens with someone's, Pein's, fingers brush under her chin and lifts her head up.

The skin is soft. Warm.

Their eyes meet and, even though his touch is gentle, his eyes are not. They are cold and calculating.

She can sense Naruto's unease instantly. She can hear Sasuke talking to Itachi and, from what she can hear of their tones, he doesn't sound happy. She knows that the girl's are close by. Probably sitting somewhere out of her sight.

She meets Pein's eyes now and holds his gaze. He's even taller than Deidara and she finds it to be rather hard to look him in the face. It would be easier if he stepped back. A few good steps…that is.

Gwyn worries her lower lip before saying, "I don't mean to be."

An orange brow raises before he replies, "I find that hard to believe."

"It all started on accident!" she exclaims as she pulls away even when his eyes narrow. She rolls her neck, hearing the joints pop, and then turns her attention back on the man.

"Accident? It is not easy to start something of that…degree…with Deidara and call it an accident." He replies and she sighs.

"I'm serious." She says.

"So am I." he crosses his arms over his chest as he glares down at her.

She frowns before running her hands through her hair.

"This is stupid. I didn't do anything. He tackled me. I only want to be left alone!" she exclaims.

_The last part might be a bit of a lie but he doesn't have to know that…_

"Be left alone? You provoke Deidara and now you expect to be left alone?" is he having a hard time understanding her? She's certain they're speaking the same language.

"P-Pein-San, if I-I may?" Hinata's voice breaks in and he turns to look at her.

A moment passes before he nods.

"Proceed, Hyuga."

"It r-really was an ac-accident. G-Gwyn started s-school here and she d-didn't know about t-the Akatsuki. She b-bumped into D-Deidara-san and it e-escalated from t-there. She e-even said sorry when i-it happened." Gwyn feels like she can cry. Timid, shy Hinata trying to help. And timid, shy Hinata is faced with the big, scary Pein of the Akatsuki.

Pein seems to be thinking about this before turning to look at the red-haired male named Sasori and he asks him, "Sasori, where you there when it happened?"

Sasori nods.

"Is that how it happened?" he asks him and Sasori makes no move to say anything. Or nod…whatever.

Instead, he seems to be thinking.

"It was along those lines, yes." He finally says and Pein frowns.

He turns and looks at Hinata. Gwyn shifts a bit and, as she suspected, his gaze shifts to her. Okay, anything that moves will have his attention. Now she just needs to keep Hinata in the clear zone.

"If I recall, she did apologize. Then Deidara approached her and she got a bit defensive. Said something about his hair. One way or another – she hit him when he grabbed her." Sasori explains and Gwyn feels herself go cold.

She doesn't really remember that. Yeah, she cussed him out and she – oh wait – she shoved him.

"What did she say about his hair?" Pein's frown increases as Sasori replies, "Told him it's really long."

Pein's lips quirk at one side before he shakes his head.

"This started about a comment on his _hair_?" he asks Sasori who shrugs.

"I wouldn't know. I wasn't really paying attention." He responds.

Gwyn shifts in her spot before turning her attention back on Hinata who had made her way back to the chairs where Ino and Sakura sit at.

"Uh, excuse me…" Pein turns to look at her and says, "Get out. I have things to attend to."

_Okay…so much for asking to leave…_

* * *

**Words:** .1,065(above the line)

**Note from the Author: **.Pein-sama! This was a rather...odd chapter to write. Could almost say one of the boring ones. Talk about a dismissal. How's Pein? Sasori? Lol - he hit Deidara.

**Profiles:  
**Gwyn Armstrong  
Age: 15, almost 16 (metioned in last chapter - hinted in the last few - but forgot to put down)  
Gender: female  
Hair: chocolate brown, long  
Eyes: NM  
Family: Mom- Kelly, dad, Max, Grandma Berta

Gin (NM)  
Age: 23  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Long, brown  
Eyes: Green  
Family: (NM)

Ari Armstrong  
Age: (NM)  
Gender: Male  
Hair: (NM)  
Eyes: (NM)  
Family: Mom- Kelly, dad, Max, Gwyn, Grandmother Berta  
(full realionship with family - unknown)

R&R


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer:** Read chapter one. Rated M for breathing room.

**Pairings: **Not known as of yet.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

Oh, if anyone wants me to put up a profile for a character that has already made an appearance, then please tell me so! It can be Gwyn's family or her friends at school. Just leave it in a review. If I don't answer all of them then I am sorry. I'll try my best.

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Midnight Summer**

**Chapter Thirty**

* * *

With a groan, Gwyn opens the door to her house and kicks off her shoes. The house is dark and it seems that everyone is asleep. That she is glad of. The last thing she needs is being questioned. Her mom, loves the woman, would question her endlessly. School went by, like always, and many students avoided her. At gym she was the target – when Gai-sensei wasn't watching.

Then came work.

Turns out eating the cake and serving the cake is a lot more different than she thought it would be. Gin showed her the ups of the job, showing her how to hold the trays, and how to tell when drinks need to be refilled. It was, to her, not as easy as she thought.

She worked from five – that's when work starts – to eleven. It's close to midnight now. She helped close up the shop and Gin explained some things then to. He's so nice.

Now she would like nothing more than a hot shower and to curl up under the blankets. But she has homework to do. She groans at that thought as she enters the kitchen.

She pulls up a seat at the kitchen table and pulls out her homework assignments. She opens her books and smiles. She picks up the paper set gently inside and reads the note.

_To Gwyn;_

_Thought you would be tired tonight. I'm not doing this every night._

_From Gin_

She smiles as she looks at the note and then looks at the completed work under it. He did her homework and, to her amusement, did it in her handwriting. He practically forged her writing.

She puts it up and heads upstairs. She drops her backpack in her bedroom, strips down, and drops onto her bed. Most of the time she would be a bit uneasy about the thought of sleeping in her underclothes but tonight no worries cross her mind.

Instead – she rolls onto her back and stares up at the ceiling.

Her mind goes back to Deidara. Like it has all day. He was so close…

She could feel his breath on her face. She's never had anyone that close before. Not since Mark.

But he never kissed her – unless it was on the side of the mouth. But that doesn't count. He was like Deidara, in a way. A tormenter.

Ari warned her time and time again. He even went to Vaughn. Voiced his concerns to the elder brother who, as promised, looked out for her. Looked out for her even when he knew he had his own problems to deal with.

Her mind jumps back to Ari.

She misses his smiling, rust-colored eyes. They were so light colored compared to her matching, near brown, set. He was always smiling even though her knew he was sick.

"Ari…" his name is a whisper on her lips. Vaughn's eyes were close to the same colors as Ari's eyes. They get it from dad. Her eyes…although darker…she too got from father.

But Max gets his eyes from mother. Ari and Vaughn…they're gone. They took after dad. Dad left…

_Am I going to vanish to?_

The question rolls around in her head as she sits up. She crosses the hall to the bathroom and turns on the shower. She pauses before nodding her head.

She sheds the last layer of clothing and steps into the shower. She stands there, cold water running over her bared skin, and lets out a sigh. Her eyes open and she looks up at the ceiling.

_It would only make sense…if I vanish. Vaughn left first. Then Ari. Then Dad…but he was already gone. Gone with _her, _but it was bound to happen. He and mom were never happy. Now I'm the oldest. So does that mean…_

She shakes her head. She scolds herself again. She needs to stop thinking like that.

She lifts her arm and eyes the flesh there. Eyes the thin, almost nonexistent scars there that she's hidden so well. Her outfits cover them. Her hoddies, her long-sleeved shirts…

It was Mark who pulled her out of it, now that she remembers.

_"What the hell do you think you're doing!" a voice cries out and a girl, about thirteen, glances from her spot on the bridges edge. She frowns. She looks back over and down at the rushing water._

_"Come here. You don't need to do that." The guy pleads…_

Yes, she remembers that day. How can she forget. That was two years, almost three, ago. Max would have been about five. Maybe six.

She can still recall the black hair and the startled, blue eyes. His panic. It felt surreal then. It felt cold and her mind, so fragial and sick at during those days, was taken by his ways. His desire to help her.

_He steps closer and offers his hand. She looks at it, uncertain, and looks back into his eyes._

_"Take my hand." He urges her and she asks the question she's been asking herself for the longest time, "Why?"_

His answer is what pulled her away from the ledge.

_"No one deserves to die."_

She had been confused. She laughed at him. A broken sound close to a sob.

He didn't understand. That's what had been going through her mind.

_"I don't want to go on. Not when they all have passed on." She tells him and he asks, "Who? Who passed on?"_

Gwyn leans back and rests her head against the wall. Old memories. Old days. Ones that she left behind.

_"Ari." She answers._

_The male looks confused before asking, "Who's Ari?"_

_She laughed at him. Again. Who's Ari? That's a funny question._

_"Ari was my brother. He…he was…" she stumbles as an expression of pain washes over her face._

Gwyn sinks to the floor and folds her arms around her knees. She smiles and looks out of the curtain.

Ari. Her brother. Her best friend.

She never finished that sentence. It hurt too much to finish. To tell him that loosing Ari was the worst pain she ever felt. That no blade could match it.

The death of sibling, she knows, is hard.

She has scars of her pain. Scars that…that are still healing.

But the death of a twin is far worse.

* * *

**Words:** .1,047(above the line)

**Note from the Author: **.Holy shit. Ari's...Ari's...poor Gwyn! A cutter when she was younger? But...how's her realionship with her 'savior'? How is her realionship with her friends going to go with her sad past? I haven't rushed in, have I? I didn't want to be "WHAM!" with it...anyway...thoughts on this? We still have of yet to learn of how Ari died...or Vaughn, for that mater. Should I put up more profiles? No? Yes? Pairings?

**Profiles:  
**Gwyn Armstrong  
Age: 15, almost 16 (metioned in last chapter - hinted in the last few - but forgot to put down)  
Gender: female  
Hair: chocolate brown, long  
Eyes: Dark, rust-color (almost brown)  
Family: Mom- Kelly, dad, Max, Grandma Berta, Ari

Gin (NM)  
Age: 23  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Long, brown  
Eyes: Green  
Family: (NM)

Ari Armstrong  
Age: Death - 10, Now: would be 15/16  
Gender: Male  
Hair: brown  
Eyes: light, rust-color  
Family: Mom- Kelly, dad, Max, Gwyn, Grandmother Berta

R&R


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer:** Read chapter one. Rated M for breathing room.

**Pairings: **Not known as of yet.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

Oh, if anyone wants me to put up a profile for a character that has already made an appearance, then please tell me so! It can be Gwyn's family or her friends at school. Just leave it in a review. If I don't answer all of them then I am sorry. I'll try my best.

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Midnight Summer**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

* * *

Morning comes early and the sun seeps into the bathroom through its high up windows. Gwyn stirs and grunts as she shifts. She looks around herself and sighs. She fell asleep in the shower. How typical of her.

She winces as her body registers the cold spray of water and she sits up. She grabs the handle and pulls it till the water is cut off. She then sits there, thinking, before shrugging.

She stands and wobbles her way out of the shower. She can't hear any sounds and assumes that her family has yet to wake up. She dries herself off, keeps one towel wrapped around herself, and exits the bathroom.

She's enters her room and locks the door behind her. She gathers her things: black undergarments, a deep green top that loose, and a layered black shirt – longer in the back and shorter in the front. The shorts she wears are hidden by the skirt's folds.

She brushes out her hair and pauses. Wear it up or down? She frowns and looks down at herself.

Up, loose bun, bangs hanging down. Most certainly. She also leaves a few extra strands hanging lose so that they frame her face.

She exits her room and heads downstairs. She heads into the backrooms of the house. She doesn't really go in there. Never had the chance.

She smiles.

An art studio. That's her mom's thing. She does a lot of things back here. Draws, writes, sews, ya know, the works. The things moms' did in the old days.

She even knows how to can peaches.

She smiles at that thought. Gwyn use to know how. That was before Ari's death. Before he…

She frowns and shakes her head. Peaches. That was his favorite fruit besides strawberries. He'd always ask for them at every meal. He had such a sweet tooth.

She turns and enters the kitchen. She casts a look at the calendar there and pause. She walks over to it and stares.

And she grins.

She heads back upstairs and enters her room. She has a notebook somewhere…

…she rummages through her backpack. She grabs all four notebooks and flips through them. She grins, again, when she finds the page she wants.

She looks down at the names and numbers of her friends. Gin added his as well. His neat and precise handwriting is easy to tell apart from hers.

She takes the notebook and heads downstairs. She looks this way and that before picking up the house phone.

She punches in a number.

She puts the phone to her ear.

And she waits.

On the third ring she gets a, "Yeah?"

The voice is really tired and she says, "Hey, Naru-Chan!"

There is a pause before, "Gwyn-Chan!"

She jerks the phone away from her ear before asking, "I was wondering…My mom marked the calendar about school today and I was – "

"No school." The male grunts and she grins.

"Why?"

"Because," he pauses and she can hear a door open before he continues, "The dance is approaching and they spend the last four days getting ready for it. The dance is Saturday."

"I thought it came at the _end_ of spring." She replies before he, with a yawn, answers, "Baka, it _is_ the end of spring. You came in as the year, for school anyway, to end. After the dance we take tests and _then_ will be our summer vacation."

She grins as she leans against the wall.

"So, what are we supposed to do for these free four days?" she asks and he doesn't answer for a moment.

"Anything we want." He answers and she laughs.

"Hey, Naruto, I'll call you later. When you're more awake." She says and he mumbles his agreements.

She places the phone back on its hook before turning around.

There, standing at the end of the hall, is Max. He has a teddy bear in his hand and a sleepy smile on his face. He says, after a moment, "Calling your boyfriend?"

She snorts before replying, "As if."

Max shrugs before waddling up to her. He buries his face in her shirt and, after a moment, she picks him up. His arms wrap around her neck imminently.

He nuzzles his face against her cheek before asking, "When you'd get home last night?"

"Late." Is her answer.

He lets out a, 'emmm' before nodding off in her arms.

"Mum, you shouldn't…work…so…late." He trails off and she giggles.

He called her mum. His sister.

She smiles at that. It wouldn't be the first time.

She enters the front room and sets him on the couch. He uses the arm of the seat as a pillow and she covers him up with a spare blanket.

She enters the kitchen and casts another look at the calendar. She eyes the date, the 21, and sighs.

The day she gets out of school her family, minus her, will be flying back to their dad's home. She refuses to go. She has nothing to do with him. Her mom's only going, along with Grandma Berta, for Max asked them to. He even voiced his thoughts that she should stay because she and her father don't get along. That they never have.

She frowns.

So…she'll have the house to herself the entire summer.

She'll pay the bills. The electric. She'll buy groceries to…

She laughs then. She'll be an adult for the summer. She'll have a job, she'll keep up the pay on the house, and she'll support herself.

She does it every year.

But…for some reason…she feels like this summer is different.

That she'll be in for a surprise.

* * *

**Words:** .940(above the line)

**Note from the Author: **.You have to love Max. He's cute as can be. And he called Gwyn his 'mum'. Lol. Looks like he needs some more sleep. And how does Gwyn know when something bad is about to happen? She's done it quit a bit but I wonder...is she right about this? She is right that this summer will be different?  
To be honest - I'm surprised. I wrote all of this (this chapter and all before it) is three/four days. It's about 100 pages...damn. That's what I'd call power writing. Anyway, I was wondering...should I add Max's profile? I was also thinking of putting the profiles as a seperate entry...but I'd rather have the readers thoughts on that. Anyway - leave me a review.

Just wait. This is going to get a better. A lot better.

**Profiles:  
**Gwyn Armstrong  
Age: 15, almost 16 (metioned in last chapter - hinted in the last few - but forgot to put down)  
Gender: female  
Hair: chocolate brown, long  
Eyes: Dark, rust-color (almost brown)  
Family: Mom- Kelly, dad, Max, Grandma Berta, Ari

Gin (NM)  
Age: 23  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Long, brown  
Eyes: Green  
Family: (NM)

Ari Armstrong  
Age: Death - 10, Now: would be 15/16  
Gender: Male  
Hair: brown  
Eyes: light, rust-color  
Family: Mom- Kelly, dad, Max, Gwyn, Grandmother Berta

R&R


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer:** Read chapter one. Rated M for breathing room.

**Pairings: **Not known as of yet.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

Oh, if anyone wants me to put up a profile for a character that has already made an appearance, then please tell me so! It can be Gwyn's family or her friends at school. Just leave it in a review. If I don't answer all of them then I am sorry. I'll try my best.

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Midnight Summer**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

* * *

At first, Gwyn wasn't sure _how_ she wanted to spend the next few days before everyone headed off to the dance. The first day she spend thinking. That evening she went into work. Gin didn't offer any help on the idea either. So she continued to think as she worked. Yet she knew it wasn't coming.

Now, sitting behind the counter, she purses her lips in concentration. The floors have all been cleaned, the cakes are cooling down, and Gin is somewhere doing only Gin knows what. Sometimes she a bit afraid to interfere. You never know what will happen with that man.

She has come to think of Gin as a…brother…of sorts. He is helpful, insightful – when he feels like it is for her best – and he is also funny. He teaches her, helps her, and comforts her. Yep. He's a big brother.

She looks over the menu again and doesn't look up as the doorbell rings.

She hears someone enter the café, hears them cross the room and take a seat at one of the tables, and she frowns. She listens and nods to herself. Three people.

She grabs a menu for each and steps out from behind the counter. She steadies herself before walking over to the table in her high heels.

"Hello, welcome to Noriko Café where desert is the best meal of the day! I'm Gwyn, I'm your server for this evening! What would you like to drink?" she keeps a smile on her face as she pulls out the writing pad and, finally, she looks up at her customers.

And her smile falls.

Sitting in front of her is the largest man she's ever seen.

And he's blue.

And next to him is none other than Uchiha, Itachi.

And, to her dismay, they are staring at her. Well, not _at_ her, but at her uniform.

A short dress, a light shade of blue and frilly at the bottom, reaches mid-thigh and a white apron sits on top of it. Her high heels are a clear color that reflects the blue and white of her uniform.

And the worst part is the fact that Gin had her put her hair up in pigtails today. And put on eyeliner, blush, and lip gloss.

_Damn you, Gin!_

She plants that smile back on her face and casts a look at the third member of the party. She's a bit shocked to see another abnormally looking male sitting there.

At first she isn't sure what she's seeing. The man, to her shock, is half white and half black. Not only that but his eyes, a glowing yellow, stare back at her. The black half of him has piercings, similar to those that Pein wears, and he looks rather…mean. The white half looks open and friendly. His hair, like the blue man next to him, is an odd color. White the blue man looks like a shark this guy looks like a plant. Even his hair is green.

"Hello." He smiles at her and she nods as he continues, _"I want food, woman."_

Her eyes widen and she says, "Yes, of course. Do you know what you want to drink?"

"Excuse him for the time being. We'd all like water." The Uchiha speaks up and she jots that down.

She hands them their menus and she smiles before saying, "Call me over when you're all ready to order."

She turns on her heel and walks straight into the kitchen.

Gin, who is working over a burning stove, asks, "What is it, Gwyn?"

He doesn't turn from his task and she, after a moment, answers, "Akatsuki. That's what."

He stops and turns to look at her. His eyes are wide before he asks, "How many?"

"Three."

He frowns before saying, "What do they want?"

She cocks her head to the side before answering, "I believe they just want…desert. I'm getting them water."

She eyes the entrance and, knowing they can't see her, glares.

She fills three glasses with cold, iced water and places them on the tray. She grabs three sets of silverware and napkins and sets those on the tray as well. She lifts it into her arms and walks out into the open.

The three males are quiet as she approaches them. She sets their glasses before them and then their silverware. The napkins she sets in the center of the table.

"Thank you." Itachi's voice is soft, gentle, and she nods before saying, "You're welcome. Have you all decided what you want?"

"Baker's choice." Blue man says.

Green man nods agreement.

"I would like that as well." The Uchiha says before taking a sip of his water.

She heads back into the kitchen and she tells Gin their order…or lack of one. He laughs before turning to look at her.

In his hands is a large try filled with fresh sweets.

"How'd…" she pauses before smiling.

Of course Gin knows. Nothing can go on in this shop without him knowing. It makes her wonder if he has cameras in there…

So, with a smile, she turns and exits. She heads to Akatsuki's table and sets the try in the center.

All of them are eyeing it with surprise.

"That's a lot of food." Blue man says.

_"I prefer it." _She eyes the plant man before Itachi says, "Kisame, Zetsu, mind your manners tonight."

They nod before setting into the food. Itachi just picks up the closet plate, a cake, and sets it before him. Then he starts eating.

She cocks her head to the side before shrugging.

She turns to walk away before a hand grabs her wrist. She's pulled back and lands right on the blue man's lap. He sets a plate in front of her and says, between laughs, "Relax, kitten! Take time to relax! Eat."

She stares at him before looking at the floor. Her feet aren't even close to reaching and she sighs. There is no way she'd get down without making a fool out of himself.

So, instead, she looks for some untouched silverware – which is a spoon – and digs into her pie.

And she feels rather awkward the entire time.

* * *

**Words:** .1,029(above the line)

**Note from the Author: **.And in comes Zetsu and Kisame. Talk about an odd way to introduce them. At night...with a hunger for...cake and pie? Thought they'd be after meat. And isn't Itachi polite? LoL. How was Zetsu? I believe Kisame wasn't in character, I know that, but I tried. I don't know much about him. Not yet anyway. Please leave me a review!

Another thing...I was looking at my reviews (Thank you all who reviewed) and I noticed only three, or four, people review it. However I have, like, a lot of people reading it...odd. Anyway, I just thought that was kind of funny. Thought I'd throw it out there. Hope I get more reviews, and most certainlly from the first two who put their's in! Thank you Random Kidd and Ryuu2 (or is it secertly evil d) for reveiwing! You spurred me so that I'd keep going.

**Profiles:  
**Gwyn Armstrong  
Age: 15, almost 16 (metioned in last chapter - hinted in the last few - but forgot to put down)  
Gender: female  
Hair: chocolate brown, long  
Eyes: Dark, rust-color (almost brown)  
Family: Mom- Kelly, dad, Max, Grandma Berta, Ari

Gin (NM)  
Age: 23  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Long, brown  
Eyes: Green  
Family: (NM)

Ari Armstrong  
Age: Death - 10, Now: would be 15/16  
Gender: Male  
Hair: brown  
Eyes: light, rust-color  
Family: Mom- Kelly, dad, Max, Gwyn, Grandmother Berta

R&R


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer:** Read chapter one. Rated M for breathing room.

**Pairings: **Not known as of yet.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

Oh, if anyone wants me to put up a profile for a character that has already made an appearance, then please tell me so! It can be Gwyn's family or her friends at school. Just leave it in a review. If I don't answer all of them then I am sorry. I'll try my best.

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Midnight Summer**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

* * *

The following day couldn't come sooner for Gwyn as Hinata and she walk through the park linked arm in arm. Laughter rings up on all sides of them and Gwyn cannot help but to smile. The Hyuga female has her eyes set ahead of her, eyes wide and sparkling, and Gwyn cannot help but wonder _what_ is going through her head.

She told Hinata what happened last night.

Told her how Itachi and his two companions came into the café and how she ended up stuck on Kisame's lap. She didn't mention, however, how the green guy, Zetsu, keep eyeing her like fresh meat. It kind of scared her.

And fish dude's booming laughter wasn't helping much either.

But Itachi remained polite and courteous. He even scolded Kisame when he spewed his food out of his mouth when Zetsu said something along the lines of 'keep a woman and she rebels but take her several times and she'll come back for more' but then he scolded himself seconds afterwards and apologized, in a lighter and gentler voice, before the nasty comments came back.

She left that out as well – Hinata would probably faint if she heard that.

She knows she'd be red. She was red.

Kisame even told Zetsu, at that moment, that there are some things you don't say around a girl.

"Hey, Hina-Chan, where are we heading?" Gwyn finally decides to ask.

"To the Hyuga Compound." Is the answer the girl receives from her friend.

Hyuga…Compound? Gwyn frowns at that before grinning. Her home. That's what Hinata means. She's taking Gwyn to her house and there she…will…come across…her family…

"Uh, Hina-Chan…you sure your family don't mind?" she asks and the girl smiles as she answers, "Of course they won't mind, Gwyn-Chan."

They walk through the park, taking in the scenery, and soon Gwyn finds herself gawking at a large structure of the 'compound'. Hinata explains shortly afterwards that her entire family tends to live close together and that's why they have such a huge…place. To Gwyn…it's like a miniature town.

The reach Hinata's house with ease and take their shoes off before entering. They even set their jackets on rackets next to the door.

"Father, I'm home!" Hinata calls out and, after a few minutes, an older man enters through one doorway in the hall.

He stands in the doorway, observing, before saying, "Welcome to our home, Armstrong-san."

Gwyn shifts before bowing, "Thank you, Hyuga-san."

The man gives off an air of discipline. He even looks like it.

She straightens herself and notices that he, like his daughter, bears the pupil-less eyes that resembles a pearl. She smiles softly to herself as she realizes that it must be a family trait.

"Hinata, tend to your guest. I'll be in my study if you need me." With that he turns and leaves.

After he's out of sight Hinata releases a sigh and Gwyn turns to look at that small female.

"Hinata-Chan, are you alright?" the concern for her friend is clear.

"Aye. Father can be a bit…hard…to handle some of the time. Please, follow me." She steps into the hallway and leads the way through the branches before they come across a large zen garden.

In the center, sitting on a large boulder, is a young male bearing the signs of a Hyuga. He has the dark hair, the pale skin, and – when he opens his eyes – the same eyes. Yep. A family trait.

"Hinata-sama," he stands and leaps the different rocks before landing before them.

"Neji, did we interrupt?" Hinata asks.

Now Gwyn is surprised to see that her friend has yet to stutter today. Could it be due to the fact that she is surrounded by family? Buy people she knows?

"No, you did not." The males voice is clipped and to the point.

"I wanted to introduce you to my friend." The shy girl responds and now Neji, Hyuga male, turns his attention on her.

And she must admit that he is breathtakingly handsome.

She knew he had long hair. But not this long, near hip-length mass of what appears to be silk. It's tied at the bottom and – thank Kami – not in any type of ponytail. Deidara could learn a lot from him.

However the male is wearing this odd white robe and it's open in the front. He also has this bandage across his forehead.

She'd be lying if she said she wasn't curious.

"Neji, this is Gwyn. Gwyn, this is my cousin Neji." Hinata does the introductions and Gwyn smiles as she says, "Nice to meet cha'. I'm just glad you aren't wearing that hair of your in a ponytail…"

A light giggle slips her lips as an image of this male turning on her like Deidara would.

Hinata nudges her side before saying, "Is everything fine, cousin?"

He nods before saying, "Have a good day, Hinata-sama."

Hinata bows and she leads her questioning friend away.

Gwyn follows and tries her best to memorize the path they walk. It doesn't work. At all. Instead she only gets more confused.

A few minutes pass before she finds herself in a large, lavender themed room sitting on a floor seat-cushion thing. Hinata sits across from her and is already setting things on the table. She smiles before saying, "My family is a bit formal on certain things, Gwyn-Chan."

Gwyn smiles and nods. That's fine. She could care less if she had to sing upon entering her home.

"I find it to be interesting, Hina-Chan. Actually, I was wanting to ask you something. Neji, what was he doing?" Gwyn asks and Hinata's soft laugh rings in the room.

"He was practicing the Forms of Byakugan." Hinata answers and a frown makes it way onto Gwyn's face as she asks, "What's Byakugan?"

"It's a form that was once used in fighting. My cousin and a few select others still practice it to this day. I know a bit but…it's hard for me to use." Hinata folds her hands in her lap before Gwyn says, well demands, "Teach me."

"W-What?" the shock on her face is clear and Gwyn repeats herself.

"G-Gwyn-Chan…" Hinata's face splits into a smile before she says, "Up on your feet."

Gwyn listens.

"Well, to start, do you know about chakra?" she asks before Gwyn shakes her head.

"No? Well, it is said to be an energy that exists in all things. The position you saw Neji in is Taijutsu Style called Gentle Fist and – " Gwyn cuts her off with a question, "What's Taijutsu?"

Another laugh escapes Hinata before she explains that it is a ninja form that focuses around the body and that the Gentle Fist is, more or less, a style picked up by the Hyuga family a long time ago and improved into a fighting technique where they enhance it with this chakra.

Hinata, from there, goes through the forms she knows and leads Gwyn through it. It brings a lot of laughs from both of them as she stumbles and, on accident, trips.

Who thought that pretending to be a ninja could be so much fun?

* * *

**Words:** .1,187(above the line)

**Note from the Author: **.This is a good chapter with just friends goofing off together. Lol. Hinata trying to teach Gwyn the Gentle Fist. I wonder where this could bring me...and maybe another idea for another story...MAWHAHAHAHA! 'E-hem' sorry about that. Anyway, what do you think? Is it good? Bad? What about Hiashi and Neji? Good or Bad? Anyway, I'm done till I get back up later. Five chapters...man I'm tired...It's 2:30 in the freaking morning...

**Profiles:  
**Gwyn Armstrong  
Age: 15, almost 16 (metioned in last chapter - hinted in the last few - but forgot to put down)  
Gender: female  
Hair: chocolate brown, long  
Eyes: Dark, rust-color (almost brown)  
Family: Mom- Kelly, dad, Max, Grandma Berta, Ari

Gin (NM)  
Age: 23  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Long, brown  
Eyes: Green  
Family: (NM)

Ari Armstrong  
Age: Death - 10, Now: would be 15/16  
Gender: Male  
Hair: brown  
Eyes: light, rust-color  
Family: Mom- Kelly, dad, Max, Gwyn, Grandmother Berta

R&R


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer:** Read chapter one. Rated M for breathing room.

**Pairings: **Not known as of yet.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

Oh, if anyone wants me to put up a profile for a character that has already made an appearance, then please tell me so! It can be Gwyn's family or her friends at school. Just leave it in a review. If I don't answer all of them then I am sorry. I'll try my best.

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Midnight Summer**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

* * *

Hours later – after many laughs – Hinata and Gwyn had two unexpected quests. Those quests were Sakura and Ino who, after confessing they were looking for Gwyn – but didn't know where she lived – but didn't find her, decided to find Hinata instead. They walked in when Gwyn, still practicing the Gentle Fist, accidently hit her new tutor in the face. (They headed out into the Zen Garden and asked Neji for help)

You could say it was rather funny to see the serious male fall off his bolder. It was even funnier since Hinata's father, who was standing hidden under the shade close by, laughed. Well…it wasn't funny to Neji…but that doesn't matter.

Anyway, Sakura laughed as well. Along with Ino.

The two crossed over to them and asked if they were free. Hinata responded with a 'Hai!' before they all headed out to the park once more. That's where they are now. Sitting under a pink-leaved cherry tree.

Sakura and Ino sit across from Gwyn and Hinata. The four girls are quiet at the moment and Gwyn has this nagging sensation that they (Sakura and Ino) have something to ask her.

"So…why were you looking for me?" Gwyn finally decides to ask and the two look at each other before saying, "Well, Gwyn, we were wondering about the dance."

A sigh and then, "I told you already. I'm not going."

Sakura leans forward as she exclaims, "But, you have to! Someone sent you an unnamed note!"

Gwyn smiles. The girls might not know who sent it but Gwyn is more than aware who did. And that only strengthens her resolve not to go.

Tobi had…sent it…for some reason.

Sent it and had this terrible mood swing. Went from third person to first person in speaking.

It scared her. She knows that there is still something…off…about the Akatsuki. That they are not normal. That, if anything, they are far from normal. Almost…inhuman…

She shakes her head, bringing herself away from those thoughts.

She has other things to focus on. Like the two girls in front of her who are pleading her to go to the dance.

"Not happening. I don't dance." She repeats herself as she folds her hands in her lap.

Ino whines as she rocks back and forth before pleading, "Please, Gwyn-Chan! I'd love to see you in a dress!"

A disgusted look appears on Gwyn's face at that before she replies, "Now I am _never_ going."

Oddly enough, it's Hinata who says, "Sakura-Chan, Ino-Chan…if Gwyn-Chan doesn't want to go than we shouldn't try to make her. She'll be miserable."

Sakura looks at the Hyuga Heiress before sighing.

"I'm more worried that her date will pissed to hell because she doesn't arrive." Gwyn has to agree with that.

Tobi is someone that isn't a nice person to be around when he's angry.

In fact, when he's angry, it's like he's a different person. Someone that isn't Tobi.

She laughs at herself then. How could he be anyone other than Tobi?

"Anyway, like I said, I'm not going. If he gets mad then, well, he'll get mad. I'll deal with it." Gwyn smiles as she says this but, on the inside, she hopes she doesn't have to face a mad Tobi. She'd rather face a mad Deidara…or a mad Hidan. At least their predictable.

Ino lets out another whine and Sakura sighs. They give in to defeat.

Gwyn grins.

She shifts in her place before saying, "Anyway, the dance is tomorrow night. You all have your dresses anyway. If I ever do go to something then I plan ahead of time."

The girls nod their understandings of that. What girl wouldn't understand?

"Okay, Gwyn, you win this time. But next year you _will_ go." Ino grins like a madwoman and Sakura eyes her warily.

"We'll see." Gwyn stands and dusts off her pants.

Yep, pants.

It's been raining off and on all day. It's also supposed to rain tomorrow. Another reason why she shall not attend the dance. Why she won't get even _close_ to it.

The other girls stand as well and Hinata bows. She thanks them for the walk and tells them she has to get home. Ino just smiles and says she needs to attend to the flowers at her mom's shop.

"I understand, Ino. I really do. Flowers require maintenance." Gwyn runs her hands through her hair and winces as she runs into a knot. She whimpers when she pulls it out of her hair and she tosses away the lose hair.

Gross.

"Tell your mom I said high, Ino." Sakura adds on and Ino nods.

"Sure will." Ino laughs and Gwyn cocks her head to the side.

_I wonder how long these two have known each other…_

To Gwyn, just watching them interact, is kind of like watching a movie. Two best friends who've known each other since they were little. Two friends who can tell each other everything and nothing bad will come from it…

That's how friends should be…

…but can Gwyn get that close to them? She's only known them for about a month now. A little longer than that, maybe…

She watches Ino and Hinata's retreating forms as she pulls herself from her inner musings. No need to think on something like that. If they're meant to be that close then it will happen. If not…

Sakura and Gwyn stand there for a few minutes in silence and finally Gwyn decides to ask, "Hey, Sakura, can I ask you something?"

The pink-haired student turns to look at her with a questioning look before nodding.

"Make sure Naruto and Hinata dance together, okay?"

* * *

**Words:** .941(above the line)

**Note from the Author: **.I'm back and with a rather...more boring chapter out of the story. Sorry. Next chapter will be a lot better! I swear it! Why? Because it's the night of the dance and Gwyn isn't going? So what is going to happen? What do you all think? Leave me a review and tell me! I just hope I don't put up another chapter before then...I'd like to see everyone's thoughts on this...XD

I've added a few more profiles and if any information that we've already come across is missing tell me what it is. Also tell me if I put it in wrong. Sometimes it happens. Not my fault.

**Profiles:  
**Gwyn Armstrong  
Age: 15, almost 16 (metioned in last chapter - hinted in the last few - but forgot to put down)  
Gender: female  
Hair: chocolate brown, long  
Eyes: Dark, rust-color (almost brown)  
Family: Mom- Kelly, dad, Max, Grandma Berta, Ari

Gin (NM)  
Age: 23  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Long, brown  
Eyes: Green  
Family: (NM)

Ari Armstrong  
Age: Death - 10, Now: would be 15/16  
Gender: Male  
Hair: brown  
Eyes: light, rust-color  
Family: Mom- Kelly, dad, Max, Gwyn, Grandmother Berta

Max Armstrong  
Age: 7, almost 8  
Gender: male  
Hair: brown  
Eyes: brown  
Family: (Read above)

Vaughn (NM)  
Age: (NM)  
Gender: Male  
Hair: (NM)  
Eyes: (NM)  
Family: (NM)

Mark (NM)  
Age: (NM)  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Blue  
Family: (NM)

R&R


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer:** Read chapter one. Rated M for breathing room.

**Pairings: **Not known as of yet.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

Oh, if anyone wants me to put up a profile for a character that has already made an appearance, then please tell me so! It can be Gwyn's family or her friends at school. Just leave it in a review. If I don't answer all of them then I am sorry. I'll try my best.

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Midnight Summer**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

* * *

Gwyn couldn't be happier. She woke this morning and her mom told her that she, along with Grandma Berta and Max, would be gone till tomorrow afternoon. They left shortly afterwards, her mom telling her not to burn down the house, and she just stood there. Then the happy jitters broke in. That's when she practically dances around the house like she's crazy.

Now she is wondering, at five in the afternoon, what the hell she's going to do. It started to drizzle and the rain turns the sky a deep gray. She knows that everyone is arriving at the dance and they are probably running for cover. Rain plus dress equals chaos…

She laughs to herself.

Yep, nothing is better than thinking off all the sparkling dresses and the girls in them freaking out because of a little rain. It makes her giggle. It would be fun to be standing there watching them.

She plops down on her couch and sighs.

What is she going to do? She's bored and nothing is on T.V. at the moment. Nothing of interest, that is. She's already watched all of her movies. Read of all her books. She doesn't have a computer…

She leans forward, elbows on knees, before an idea pops into her mind.

Because she's not going to the dance doesn't mean she can't go outside. Plus, she's not afraid of a little rain. In fact, she likes rain.

She jumps up and runs around a few minutes gathering up her things.

Her shorts and muscle shirt is fine. She puts on her tennis shoes and then, without a coat or umbrella, walks outside. She tilts her head back as the light spray lands on her face and smiles.

Yep, she loves the rain.

It's cold _and_ it's refreshing.

She leaves the safety of her home and decides she'll head into the market district of the town. She knows that the shops and stores there will give her something to do. Something other than staring up at the ceiling like some tired moron who doesn't know what a bed is. Or staring up at it like a stoner.

She wonders around, watches the people as they walk – or run – under the shelter of buildings, and it brings a smile to her face. The rain doesn't bother her.

She enters one shop, a shop of weapons from the medieval days, and grins. How cool.

She walks around the different tables and stops at one. It has these odd little weapons that look like knives with a loophole on the end. It also has these long needles and little throwing stars.

"Are you interested in these, miss?" she turns to face an older man and shakes her head.

"No, I'm just looking." He laughs as he says, "You youngsters are always looking at things but never buying. It makes me happy. At least you're one less person I have to worry about with something sharp in your hands."

She nods before saying, "Did someone buy something earlier?"

He shrugs before heading back to the front desk.

She leaves a few minutes later.

She weaves her way between the different stalls and eyes all the colorful jewelry that she sees. She runs her hands along the silks and furs. It's all so interesting.

She pauses when she hears something. Almost like…the sound of…metal…clashing?

The old shopkeeper's words ring in her head about one less person. She frowns. People wouldn't really be using those types of weapons, would they?

She closes her eyes and tries to pinpoint the sounds. Through the rain it isn't that easy. Almost…

Her eyes fly open. She turns, her eyes scanning the area around her, and her eyes fall on what they are looking for.

An alley.

And through it – a possible way to find out what's causing the sounds that reaches her ears.

She makes her way into the dark alley, intent on listening to the sounds, but she can hear the notable cuss that carries through the damp air. That's followed by laughter.

Gwyn's blood runs cold.

She's heard laughter like that before. Drunkard bastards who call themselves men laugh like that.

She picks up her speed but tries to remain as silent as possible. She knows that these men, drunk as they are, may only see her as fresh meat if she gets caught. What will happen then…she shudders at the thought.

"What do ya' hav' to say, you freakin' b – " she hears a slurred voice boom before the last end of his sentence is cut off.

She edges around the corner and peers at the scene playing before her.

She was right.

Men. All of them drunk.

She frowns as she gazes at two who are holding a smaller woman, one who looks to be taller than herself, by her arms. She has long hair but the color is impossible to determine with the rain. Her clock is ripped and she is certain that the dark drops on the ground at her feet is…is…is blood…

Gwyn swallows and watches as one man grabs the woman's chin. Forces her to look up at him.

The only thing she can tell is that it appears that the woman just spit in his face.

"Fucking bitch!" the guy roars and backhands her across the face and Gwyn winces.

There is only one thing she is sure of – the woman needs help.

And she fears that, if she runs to find some, when she gets back it will be too late. But what can she possibly do? What can she, a small girl with little fighting skills, do to drunks who have muscles the size of tree trunks?

She casts a quick look around her hiding spot. Looks for a weapon of some sort and looks back over when she hears the woman grunt. From the way her head is rolled back – she'd say he just hit her again.

She shifts and pauses when her foot brushes against something. She looks down. A smile crosses her face as she looks at the long, solid pipe lying at her feet.

She leans down and picks it up. It's like a staff in her hands. This might help…it just might…

_A deep breath, Gwyn, just take a deep breath_

She eases out of her hiding spot, stays in the shadows, and creeps up on one of the guys holding the long-haired female hostage. Being this close she is certain that the dark liquid is blood – if she can say that by the metallic smell that comes with it.

She clenches her weapon in her hands, clenches her eyes shut, and swings it like she would a baseball bat. She hears it connect with something and the sound of bones cracking meets her hears. That's followed by, "The fuck?"

Her eyes crack open and she is greeted by the sight of one guy, the one who she just bashed in the back of the skull with a metal pipe, fall to the ground.

* * *

**Words:** .1,172(above the line)

**Note from the Author: **.I think I'd rather go to the dance. Really, I would. The thought of facing a drunk with nothing more than a metal pipe would make me pee my pants. LOL. Anyway, how is this sitution going to turn out for our little Gwyn. And who's this woman? I'd hate to be her. Review please and, I have to say, I'm starting to think that this is a good story. Good for a laugh, anyway. I was also wondering - I was thinking about starting another story (Naruto based) but it would be Ninja's and all that. Just a thought. I'm not sure I'd do good on that. Give your thoughts on that, to, please.

**Profiles:  
**Gwyn Armstrong  
Age: 15, almost 16  
Gender: female  
Hair: chocolate brown, long  
Eyes: Dark, rust-color (almost brown)  
Family: Mom- Kelly, dad, Max, Grandma Berta, Ari

Gin (NM)  
Age: 23  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Long, brown  
Eyes: Green  
Family: (NM)

Ari Armstrong  
Age: Death - 10, Now: would be 15/16  
Gender: Male  
Hair: brown  
Eyes: light, rust-color  
Family: Mom- Kelly, dad, Max, Gwyn, Grandmother Berta

Max Armstrong  
Age: 7, almost 8  
Gender: male  
Hair: brown  
Eyes: brown  
Family: (Read above)

Vaughn (NM)  
Age: (NM)  
Gender: Male  
Hair: (NM)  
Eyes: (NM)  
Family: (NM)

Mark (NM)  
Age: (NM)  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Blue  
Family: (NM)

R&R


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer:** Read chapter one. Rated M for breathing room.

**Pairings: **Not known as of yet.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

Oh, if anyone wants me to put up a profile for a character that has already made an appearance, then please tell me so! It can be Gwyn's family or her friends at school. Just leave it in a review. If I don't answer all of them then I am sorry. I'll try my best.

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Midnight Summer**

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

* * *

The next few seconds flashed faster than Gwyn thought it could. As the first man fell the second made the first mistake. He released the woman's arm. As the guy move, the lady's hand flew up and something sharp shoot out of it. The man dropped in seconds.

Then, as Gwyn stood and watched, move of the shiny objects flew. Two fell. Then, as the last jumped her, the woman grabbed his chin and snapped his neck. Gwyn stood speechless the entire time. Just watching.

_Holy Shit!_

She would have stepped back if the woman didn't stagger and slump into the wall. Another swear word escapes her mouth and she grips her abdomen in pain.

Gwyn's eyes widen and she rushes to the unnamed woman's side. She can see the woman's face better now. Can see the smeared eyeliner running down her face, the loose hair that was torn from its holding, and the pale skin almost seems sickly now. The pain is clear in her dark eyes and she watches Gwyn with caution.

"A-Are you…no, of course n-not…you're not f-fine." Gwyn steps closer and pulls the woman's arm over her shoulder.

"Here, l-lean on me." Gwyn says and, to her surprise, the woman does.

It may only be because the pain is to much to take. She needs support. That much Gwyn knows.

A sick, twisting sensation fills her stomach as she steps around the bodies. The blood squishes under her shoes and she feels bile rising in her throat. Yet she pushes it down.

She keeps to the alley's and weaves her way down the familiar paths until she reaches her home. She can see the roof appearing nearly half-an-hour later. See the light front porch and the dark windows.

"Hold on, miss." She tells the woman as she reaches the gate that leads to her house.

The woman only grunts and, after a few struggling minutes, she finally gets them both inside with the door closed behind them. She sets her on the couch, well, lies her on the couch and rushes around the house gathering needed items to attend to the woman's injuries. She even grabs a few towels.

She brings the stuff back into the front room and sets them on the table. The woman's, no – a girl's, face is pale. Gwyn suspects it is due to blood lose.

She carefully rolls the woman onto her back and brushes her dark, near black bangs from her face. Her eyes open carefully and she blinks before groaning.

"W-where am I?" she asks.

She blinks and she shifts in her black before grunting. Gwyn places a hand on her shoulder, presses down, and says, "Please, relax. Y-you're at my house. I'm g-going to tend to your w-wounds."

She carefully pulls up the woman's shirt and winces. The gash goes from her hip and vanishes beneath the unmoved portion of her shirt. A cold tingle travels along her spin.

"You're going to h-have to remove the s-shirt." The woman tells her but Gwyn already knew that.

She can only get to the injury if there is nothing blocking the way. Like the shirt is.

Gwyn nods and turns to the different tools on the table. She had grabbed the scissors earlier during the hunt but had hoped not to use them. So much for hoping…

She quickly cuts the shirt off and eyes the damage that is her current task.

The gash travels from her right hip and ends along the side of her left breast. She's surprised the black contraption didn't get damaged.

The wound, however, looks like it needs stitching.

Gwyn pales.

"You…you have t-to…" the female's eyes close before she finishes, "I'll b-bleed to death if y-you don't."

Gwyn opens up her mother's advanced medical kit (she put it together herself) and eyes all the supplies in it. Her mom always thinks ahead. She's afraid that, if something like this was ever to happen, that they would have a way to stop the bleeding or keep the person awake. She just never thought she'd have to use it.

She pulls out the needed and grabs the rough thread. She strings the needle before pausing.

"D-do you know h-how to stitch s-someone up?" the woman asks and Gwyn answers, "The only thing I've actually used needle and thread on is clothing and my brother's stuff animals."

The older female closes her eyes before she says, "Then p-pretend I'm your b-brother's stuff animal."

Gwyn frowns and eyes the wound. She knows she has to do this. After she has it pulled together, to the best of her ability at least, then she can call for help. Till then…

Gwyn leans in and eyes the flesh. How can she do this? How is it done?

She shakes her head.

Think of it like she said…

She brushes her fingers along the wound, taking in the shape, before nodding to herself. She decides to start at the top, the one that has the most flesh, and pulls the edges together.

She feels the pile rising in her throat once again as she readies the needle.

_I'm going to be sick…_

She clears her head. She keeps telling herself that she can do this. That if she doesn't than the woman before her will die. That she will pass from this life right before her. And she'll feel bad afterwards because she didn't stop it from happening.

"Just _do_ it!" the demand catches Gwyn by surprise and she jumps slightly.

She nods, pulls the flesh together till it's an even line, and takes a calming breath.

Then, slowly, she presses the needle through.

* * *

**Words:** .943 (above the line)

**Note from the Author: **.Ah! Gwyn, what are you doing! Do you even know what you're doing? LOL. Asking my own character that. And we don't even know who the woman is! Ahhhh! I'm driving myself crazy. Anyway, kind of odd that this is all taking place during the same time period as the dance, huh? LOL. Poor Gwyn, probably wishes she went to the dance instead...of having to stitch up some woman.

**Profiles:  
**Gwyn Armstrong  
Age: 15, almost 16  
Gender: female  
Hair: chocolate brown, long  
Eyes: Dark, rust-color (almost brown)  
Family: Mom- Kelly, dad, Max, Grandma Berta, Ari

Gin (NM)  
Age: 23  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Long, brown  
Eyes: Green  
Family: (NM)

Ari Armstrong  
Age: Death - 10, Now: would be 15/16  
Gender: Male  
Hair: brown  
Eyes: light, rust-color  
Family: Mom- Kelly, dad, Max, Gwyn, Grandmother Berta

Max Armstrong  
Age: 7, almost 8  
Gender: male  
Hair: brown  
Eyes: brown  
Family: (Read above)

Vaughn (NM)  
Age: (NM)  
Gender: Male  
Hair: (NM)  
Eyes: (NM)  
Family: (NM)

Mark (NM)  
Age: (NM)  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Blue  
Family: (NM)

R&R


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer:** Read chapter one. Rated M for breathing room.

**Pairings: **Not known as of yet.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

Oh, if anyone wants me to put up a profile for a character that has already made an appearance, then please tell me so! It can be Gwyn's family or her friends at school. Just leave it in a review. If I don't answer all of them then I am sorry. I'll try my best.

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Midnight Summer**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

* * *

The needle broke through the skin and, with the help of the female, Gwyn managed to get the woman stitched up. She talked to her, to the best of her ability, and kept her from freaking out. Then, after helping her upstairs and into her bed, Gwyn sat down and thought. And thought. And thought.

She couldn't help but to wonder who this lady is. And so she asks.

The woman turns her head and eyes her a moment before answering, "My name is Konan."

She cocks her head to the side before nodding. She than says, "I'm Gwyn."

The woman nods her head before asking, "Why did you help?"

Gwyn smiles before saying, "I felt it would be wrong to just walk away. I also had this feeling that, if I went for help, you would be dead by the time I got back."

"And I would've been." She answers.

As Konan's hair dried Gwyn learned something rather shocking.

Her hair isn't black. It's blue.

She went and fetched her soft food and water. After that she got her pain pills and a few extra pillows encase she wanted a bit more support.

Konan thanked her for each.

Finally, after a certain amount of time, she stopped when Konan grabbed her wrist.

She turns and looks at the blue-haired beauty before asking, "Is there something you need, Konan-san?"

"Yes. I know you are Gwyn, the girl who pissed off Deidara, so let me clear something up for you. I am Konan, Pein's partner."

Gwyn blinked before her eyes widened.

"A-Ah, I said it was an accident!" she protests and Konan smiles before saying, "I'm not worried about that. I want you to do something for me."

"What do you need, Konan-san?" she asks.

"I need you to go get Pein for me." She smiles as Gwyn's face pales.

Get…Pein?

Isn't some…like…a "KILL ME" sign.

"I don't know where he is." Gwyn says and Konan smiles again before saying, "He's at the dance with the rest of the Akatsuki. I…was running late. He's most likely wondering why I'm not there."

Gwyn sits on the edge of the bed before nodding to herself. That would make sense.

"But..." she pauses as Konan hands her a small, white flower.

As she picks it up she notices that it is made of paper.

"Give it to Pein after telling him that I need him. He'll follow you here." She tells her and then her eyes close.

_Is that a dismissal? _

Gwyn sighs before getting up.

She leaves the blue-haired female and heads downstairs.

She grabs a new pair of shoes since the other pair is stained with blood.

She heads back out into the rain.

"Fate wants me dead." She mutters as she trudges along.

She goes from one adventure to the next. It would seem that, even if she denies it, that this group is starting to build around her. She already has one pissed at her, one she kind of likes (well two), one that she's terrified of, and now Konan. She can say that she likes this woman.

She walks the worn paths of the town as she thinks. She needs to get to Pein but that first means that she has to get to the school. And into it.

She decides there that she will use a back entrance.

There is no way she is just going to waltz in. Not when she said she wasn't going to attend at all.

Plus…she'd rather find Pein before anyone realizes that she's there.

Then get out and get him to her house so that he can attend to his friend's needs.

But that means he has to know where she lives…

She lets out a groan as she thinks this over. She can see the school now but she's dreading the encounter that is about to happen. If she enters…

She shakes her head before laughing at herself. She worries too much.

With a more open mind she circles the school and eyes the back doors. She walks up to them and dries the doors. They open.

She grins before slipping into the building. She knows that her target is somewhere in this building. Now all she needs to do is find him.

All she has to do is hunt him down.

She creeps through the school and keeps going till she hears the music. She turns and follows it.

A light smile crosses her face as she can see the lights of the cafeteria. She edges through the doors and takes a quick glance around.

Pein could be anywhere.

But, after minutes of searching, she finally catches sight of him…and Itachi.

They're not far from her and are talking. She can also see that no one noticed her entrance.

So, with a calming breath, she edges forward.

_I can do this. Konan asked me to get him…_

She steels herself as she brings herself closer.

She reaches out a hand.

And grabs his sleeve.

* * *

**Words:** .834 (above the line)

**Note from the Author: **.Lol, "Fetch Pein!" God Complex from Konan...who knew? Anyway, this story is a bit odd. And sad. And funny...it's a bit of everything, isn't it? I don't have much to say here. Read and Review.

To Random Kidd (and anyone else who reads): About the other Naruto fic I was thinking of. Yes, it would be an OC. I'm not sure what the plan is in the story but I already have chapter one written. I'm working on chapter two. I want to have a few finished before I put it up. I know that I plan to introduce a lot of orginals in the story and add my own. I find it to be fun that way. Anyway, it will be a more serious piece from me. From my work count on chapter one...it's about 2000. Anyway...I hope you read it when it comes out. I hope everyone reads it...and i hope I get a lot of nice reviews! :)

**Profiles:  
**Gwyn Armstrong  
Age: 15, almost 16  
Gender: female  
Hair: chocolate brown, long  
Eyes: Dark, rust-color (almost brown)  
Family: Mom- Kelly, dad, Max, Grandma Berta, Ari

Gin (NM)  
Age: 23  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Long, brown  
Eyes: Green  
Family: (NM)

Ari Armstrong  
Age: Death - 10, Now: would be 15/16  
Gender: Male  
Hair: brown  
Eyes: light, rust-color  
Family: Mom- Kelly, dad, Max, Gwyn, Grandmother Berta

Max Armstrong  
Age: 7, almost 8  
Gender: male  
Hair: brown  
Eyes: brown  
Family: (Read above)

Vaughn (NM)  
Age: (NM)  
Gender: Male  
Hair: (NM)  
Eyes: (NM)  
Family: (NM)

Mark (NM)  
Age: (NM)  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Blue  
Family: (NM)

R&R


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer:** Read chapter one. Rated M for breathing room.

**Pairings: **Not known as of yet.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

Oh, if anyone wants me to put up a profile for a character that has already made an appearance, then please tell me so! It can be Gwyn's family or her friends at school. Just leave it in a review. If I don't answer all of them then I am sorry. I'll try my best.

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Midnight Summer**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

* * *

Gwyn winces as the leader of Akatsuki turns his gaze on her and she can see his brow furrow. She knows what's going through his head. It's probably something along the lines of 'what the hell is she doing here' and then he's scratching out the hell with fuck. Yeah. She can see it going on inside his head but never making an appearance on the outside.

She listens as he excuses himself from Itachi before he asks her, "What do you want?"

He doesn't sound very friendly either.

She folds her hands in front of her and looks up into his face. She swallows uneasily before replying with an almost steady voice.

"Pein-san, I-I was sent here to g-get you." She says and he frowns.

"By who?" she can hear the disbelief in his voice so she decides to just swing right into the story.

"W-well, I wasn't going to g-go tonight. I had nothing else to do! So I went on a walk and I came across this f-fight. A woman was o-on the scene! She t-told me to g-get you!" she rambles through it as quickly as possible.

He snorts and goes to turn away. Gwyn, not thinking, grabs onto his arm and exclaims, "I'm telling the truth, Pein-san! She told me to get you!"

He turns slightly to glare down at her before snapping, "And where's your proof?"

She fumbles in her pockets with unsteady hands and pulls out the paper origami. She hands it to Pein, who takes it, and says, "She said to g-give that to you as p-proof."

He frowns before asking, "Did she say what her name is?"

She nods before answering, "I-it's Konan-san, sir. She told me she is y-your partner."

She can see a flash of something in Pein's eyes before he says, "Where is she now?"

Gwyn starts shifting from foot to foot.

She really doesn't want to tell him where she lives. She doesn't even want him at her house to begin with! She will never see the end of her mess if they know where she lives…

…but then again, Konan knows where she lives now. So does it matter?

"Well, girl?" he snaps and she jumps.

"S-She's at my h-house!" she gives him the answer imminently and he says, well, demands, "Take me there."

"Yes, sir!" now she feels like someone in the military saluting their superior.

Then again…he _is_ her superior.

She takes them through the back of the building and goes to head the way before he clears his throat. A second later he asks, "Where do you think you're going?"

She turns to see him heading in the opposite direction.

"To my house." She answers bluntly.

"I'd prefer to get there in a timely fashion. Now, come." He remarks and her brow twitches.

"Do you even know where I live?" she stops her foot in demand.

"No, but I have a car. I'm _not_ leaving it here." Her eyes widen.

"Hell no." she bites out and he turns to glare at her.

"Excuse me?" his tone is polite but she can hear the edge in it.

"I'm not getting in a car with you. That's final." She bites out and his eyes seem to ice over.

_Shit, I shouldn't have said that! _She pulls away as he slowly approaches her.

"You are getting in the car and then you are going to point out directions to your house. Am I making myself clear on that?" he stands before her, hands at his sides, but his eyes are dark.

"No." she decides to hold her ground.

_Maybe now is time to be a coward…hold it, no! I am standing my ground! _She squares her shoulders and changes her stance slightly. She refuses to be the one to step down. She's never done it in the past and she sure as hell isn't going to know.

Pein, on the other hand, has other plans.

Gwyn, to be honest, doesn't think he'll do anything. He proves her wrong when he just swings her right off the ground, walks across the parking lot with her on his shoulder (she's kicking and hitting him by the way), and then throws her in the passenger seat once he reaches his car. He hits a button on his key ring and the doors lock. And, no matter how hard she tries, the door refuses to unlock even when _his_ door opens after he inserts the key into it.

"Bastard." She crosses her arms over her chest as he starts the car.

"Which way?" he asks imminently.

She holds her silence before he sighs in annoyance.

"Gwyn, we can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way. If I have to force directions out of you than you will find that I am not a very likeable man." He keeps his voice very calm and even but she can hear the ice in his tone once more.

"Take a right at the second street and keep going till the third after that. Turn left. My house is the only white one on the block." She answers like a robot and he 'hmms' his satisfaction.

"You're an ass, you know that?"

"So I've been told." He answers.

For some reason she has a sinking feeling that the last person who said that didn't say anything else after that. Ever again.

* * *

**Words:** .903(above the line)

**Note from the Author: **.Scary Pein-sama...I don't think I would defy him. At all. it would be more like 'you're wish, my command' type of realionship. LOL.

**Profiles:  
**Gwyn Armstrong  
Age: 15, almost 16  
Gender: female  
Hair: chocolate brown, long  
Eyes: Dark, rust-color (almost brown)  
Family: Mom- Kelly, dad, Max, Grandma Berta, Ari

Gin (NM)  
Age: 23  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Long, brown  
Eyes: Green  
Family: (NM)

Ari Armstrong  
Age: Death - 10, Now: would be 15/16  
Gender: Male  
Hair: brown  
Eyes: light, rust-color  
Family: Mom- Kelly, dad, Max, Gwyn, Grandmother Berta

Max Armstrong  
Age: 7, almost 8  
Gender: male  
Hair: brown  
Eyes: brown  
Family: (Read above)

Vaughn (NM)  
Age: (NM)  
Gender: Male  
Hair: (NM)  
Eyes: (NM)  
Family: (NM)

Mark (NM)  
Age: (NM)  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Blue  
Family: (NM)

R&R


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer:** Read chapter one. Rated M for breathing room.

**Pairings: **Not known as of yet.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

Oh, if anyone wants me to put up a profile for a character that has already made an appearance, then please tell me so! It can be Gwyn's family or her friends at school. Just leave it in a review. If I don't answer all of them then I am sorry. I'll try my best.

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Midnight Summer**

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

* * *

The drive was quiet but when they reached the house she could see that Pein was tense. That he is tense. And surprised. She supposes that he didn't think she could get out of the car and up the stairs to the house that quickly. Or inside and upstairs.

She knows he is at her heels the entire time and when she enters the room where Konan is staying she cannot help but to smile. She's eating cookies and Ice Cream while reading 'A Thousand Ways to Kill a Person'. Typical Akatsuki member.

Gwyn rushes in and asks if she's feeling okay. She assures her with a nod and then demanding her to sit down. Gwyn obeys.

"Konan…" the blue-haired female looks up and raises an eyebrow at the orange haired Pein before saying, "Good, you came."

He crosses the room and sits down. On Gwyn's other side. To her fear – she's boxed in between them.

"Ah, I'll get everyone some food!" she declares before rushing out of the room.

She sighs before nodding her head. She takes the stairs two at a time and hums River Lullaby to herself as she goes. All the while she wonders what terrors from hell what for her that Pein, Tobi, and Konan know where she lives. And maybe Deidara…

She opens the fridge and rummages through it.

What would they like to eat?

She pulls out the eggs, a few choice pickings of meat, grapes, oranges, and a few other things before turning to the kitchen island. She starts to prepare the food…

Ten Minutes Later: the meal is done and she's bringing it upstairs.

She just can't wait till she sees their expression! Eggs and meat with fruit. Genius.

She carries the two trays upstairs and knocks on her bedroom door. She's just not going to run in there! There's no telling what the two are doing!

Her face reddens before scrunching up in disgust.

_NOT something to think about_

A 'come in' comes a second later and she slips into the room. Konan is lying down with her eyes closed and Pein is sitting next to the bed with his back resting against the spongy surface. He looks at the plate in her hands before raising his eyes to hers.

She can read the thought in them. It goes something like this 'you got to be kidding me' and she smiles evilly.

"I didn't know what you like to eat so I made a little of everything!" she grins before he gives a slight indication of annoyance.

"Pein, be nice." Konan's voice bites out and the 'leader' stiffens.

She watches as the blue-haired female sits up and pats the spot next to her.

"Come, sit. Enjoy the meal with us." She smiles kindly at Gwyn who, in turns, replies, "I would but I left my portion down stairs. I'll just give you – "

"Retrieve you plate and come up here." The command in Pein's voice catches her by surprise.

"Yes, dad…" she mutters under her breath as she leaves and that is followed by, "I heard that."

"Yes, Sir!" she says a little louder.

"Better." She hears him and her brow twitches in anger.

Jerk.

She leaves the room and heads back downstairs. She'll just eat down here. He probably forgot about that little command and, plus, this is _her_ house. He can't make her do anything!

She flops down at the kitchen table and plays with her food. She knows that Pein is probably filling in Konan on their 'adventure' from the school parking lot. Then again, Konan might be telling Pein how she came to the rescue of a stranger.

She pushes her plate away as she remembers when she was saved by a stranger. She remembers that instant at the bridge and the rushing water. And she remembers the rain…

Odd. She never recalled that. Ironic since it's raining and it was when she came across Konan.

She folds her arms across the table top and drops her head in her arms. She closes her eyes and lets her mind wonder.

_What would have happened if Mark hadn't came then? Would I have really jumped?_

She frowns at that. Would she have? Would she have cast herself to the cruel water and let it run its course with her body?

She sighs as that question runs through her brain. Ari died. Vaughn died years beforehand. Her father was a freaking…a freaking…He was a freaking bastard who was cheating on her mom! He left them.

Her lips tighten as the anger, the pain, hits her. She knows the answer to her own question.

Of course she would have jumped.

She wouldn't have climbed the iron robes to the other side if she wasn't. She would have jumped if no one came to save her.

Death, she had thought back then, would heal the pains of her father's blood. Her little brother doesn't know much at all about the past. Not like she and her mother do.

So she would have jumped.

She would have…

"Gwyn." She jerks as the hand lands on her shoulder and is pulled up.

She turns wildly to face a disapproving Pein and _he_ stiffens. His eyes are slightly wider.

His fingers brush her cheek and she blinks her eyes in confusion.

"Gwyn, why are you crying?"

* * *

**Words:** .893 (above the line)

**Note from the Author: **.Way to go, Gwyn! Cry where the Akatsuki can find you! But than again...she didn't think they would come downstairs. She was thinking about how she saved Konan from death on a rainy day and she thinks how this Mark saved her from death on a rainy day...just in a slightly different way. This was a fun chapter...a hard one...to write. Give me thoughts! LOL. You know what I mean.

Ah, yes, one last thing.

To my regualar reviews: THANK YOU SO MUCH! Thank you for reviewing nearly EVERY chapter. Makes me feel warm inside that you like it to favorite it and put it in the alert list. Another thing, if one of you don't know, Valley of Ash is up. READ IT! LOL. You don't have to but it's another Naruto story. Also, if you like Vampire Knight than I have a story for that as well. Not finished either. I have that one on hold because I don't know where I'm going with it. Anyway, check out Valley of Ash.

To BlueSakuraLauren: Thank you for reviewing and favoriting my story! It means a lot to me. I try to thank my reviews and, if questions are asked, answer them. Anyway, keep reading! And review XD I LMFAO from time to time as well! And I'm the writer.

**Profiles:  
**Gwyn Armstrong  
Age: 15, almost 16  
Gender: female  
Hair: chocolate brown, long  
Eyes: Dark, rust-color (almost brown)  
Family: Mom- Kelly, dad, Max, Grandma Berta, Ari

Gin (NM)  
Age: 23  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Long, brown  
Eyes: Green  
Family: (NM)

Ari Armstrong  
Age: Death - 10, Now: would be 15/16  
Gender: Male  
Hair: brown  
Eyes: light, rust-color  
Family: Mom- Kelly, dad, Max, Gwyn, Grandmother Berta

Max Armstrong  
Age: 7, almost 8  
Gender: male  
Hair: brown  
Eyes: brown  
Family: (Read above)

Vaughn (NM)  
Age: (NM)  
Gender: Male  
Hair: (NM)  
Eyes: (NM)  
Family: (NM)

Mark (NM)  
Age: (NM)  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Blue  
Family: (NM)

R&R


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer:** Read chapter one. Rated M for breathing room.

**Pairings: **Not known as of yet.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

Oh, if anyone wants me to put up a profile for a character that has already made an appearance, then please tell me so! It can be Gwyn's family or her friends at school. Just leave it in a review. If I don't answer all of them then I am sorry. I'll try my best.

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Midnight Summer**

**Chapter Forty**

* * *

Gwyn's eyes widen as she feels the gentle brush on fingers on her cheek and she slowly lifts her hand to the empty one. Sure enough, the wet trail meets her fingertips and her eyes widen. Her eyes meet Pein's before she looks away. She swats his hand away and goes to sit up. He just places a hand to that side and she glares at it. She goes the other way and sees the wall.

"Gwyn." The warning is in his voice and she scowls.

"It's none of your damn business!" she snaps and glares up at him.

She can feel another wave of the sadness rushing to the surface and, even as she tries to force it back, she cannot stop the next few tears that escape. She bites down on her lip in hopes the slight pain will force them back. It fails as another one escapes.

She jerks to her feet, not caring if that brings her and Pein chest to chest…well, face to chest, and shoves him away. He, not expecting it, stumbles back. She rushes out of the kitchen while the chance is still open.

"Gwyn, get your ass back in here!" she hears him yell but she ignores it.

She rushes through the downstairs and shuts herself in the restroom. She locks the door just as the doorknob turns.

"Gwyn, unlock this door." He doesn't sound happy.

"No!" she shouts back and plops down on the toilet as she buries her face in her hands.

_Oh, Kami-sama, they saw! They saw me crying!_

A few more tears rush down her cheeks and she pulls her legs up to her chest. She can hear Pein talking to Konan on the other side of the door and then it is quiet.

"Gwyn, please open the door." Konan's voice hits her ears and she looks up at the door with red, puffing eyes before replying, "No."

She heard something along the lines 'I told you that won't work' from Pein and that is followed by a rather crude statement from Konan that isn't going to be repeated. She listens to their hushed voices as they discuss something that she can't hear.

Finally, she drops her head on her knees again, and sits there. A few minutes pass before the door swings in and she turns in surprise. Pein strides in with a glare on his face and Konan stays in the hall with a frown on her lips.

"Gwyn, get off the toilet." He demands and she glares up at him.

"Not happening." She retorts and his eyes turn to slits as he steps closer.

She feels a cold terror sweep down her spine and back up. She edges away and cries out when she falls off the toilet. She struggles and cusses as she tries to free herself from the space between the wall and toilet. She fails drastically.

She winches as Pein touches her and he, without pause, lifts her out of the space. Instead of letting go, like she hoped he would, he swings her back over his shoulder and goes straight to the front room and drops her on the couch.

He stands in front of her, arms crossed, with that 'no nonsense' look on his face again. Konan stands next to him and just stares down blankly. That, to Gwyn, is creepy.

"It is 'my damn business' that you are upset because, at this moment, you are helping us. You are looking after Konan and I am, even if neither of us is fond of it, a guest in your home. Now you are going to tell me why in the hell you were crying." He snaps and she fists her hands on her lap as she glares right back.

"It's nothing." She finally answers without looking him in the eyes.

She hears him snort before he says, "Nothing doesn't make a person cry."

"What the hell do you all want from me? I said I was sorry! I helped Konan-san because I wanted to! I don't _care_ if she's part of the Akatsuki! She was very badly injured and she would have…she would have…" her voice starts to break as she tries to finish and another tear breaks free.

_"What the hell do you think you're doing!" a voice cries out and a girl, about thirteen, glances from her spot on the bridges edge. She frowns. She looks back over and down at the rushing water._

_"Come here. You don't need to do that." The guy pleads._

_He steps closer and offers his hand. She looks at it, uncertain, and looks back into his eyes._

_"Take my hand." He urges her and she asks the question she's been asking herself for the longest time, "Why?"_

_"No one deserves to die."_

Mark had looked ready to jump in after her. That might be one of the reason she turned to face him instead of just jumping. He wanted to help her and stayed by her side afterwards. He had told her that he was afraid that she would attempts something like that again. He even promised not to tell her parents as long as she never tries that again. She agreed and yet he stayed with her…

She doesn't even winch as a firm hand lands on her shoulder as she starts to shake. She can hear Konan speaking, her voice soft, but it is lost on her ears. She can only feel the pain eating away at her now.

She chooses to pitch forward, her arms wrapping around the first solid object that it can get around, and clings. She lets loose and lets the dame open. Lets the tears thunder out of her for the first time in many years.

She can feel the rigid surface soften before a hand lands on her head. She buries her face into it as it strokes her hair but it says nothing. In time another moves to rub her back and tell her everything is going to be okay.

* * *

**Words:** .1,007 (above the line)

**Note from the Author: **.What the hell just happened? I have no idea. LOL. Poor Gwyn. She broke down. For the first time in 'years'. Damn. I cry every time I get upset. Anyway, give me you thoughts about the story.

Random Kidd: Lol, I'm glad you thought the 'yes, dad' was funny.

BlueSakuraLauren: Thank you for reviewing! I like the Akatsuki stories as well. I like a good deal of them. Most of them, in fact.

Secretly Evil D: I'm updating *Yeah* and I hope you like my other stories. Please leave me reviews! I love reading them. Anyway, hope this was a good chapter.

Love; CideanForever to all her reviews and readers who do no review

**Profiles:  
**Gwyn Armstrong  
Age: 15, almost 16  
Gender: female  
Hair: chocolate brown, long  
Eyes: Dark, rust-color (almost brown)  
Family: Mom- Kelly, dad, Max, Grandma Berta, Ari

Gin (NM)  
Age: 23  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Long, brown  
Eyes: Green  
Family: (NM)

Ari Armstrong  
Age: Death - 10, Now: would be 15/16  
Gender: Male  
Hair: brown  
Eyes: light, rust-color  
Family: Mom- Kelly, dad, Max, Gwyn, Grandmother Berta

Max Armstrong  
Age: 7, almost 8  
Gender: male  
Hair: brown  
Eyes: brown  
Family: (Read above)

Vaughn (NM)  
Age: (NM)  
Gender: Male  
Hair: (NM)  
Eyes: (NM)  
Family: (NM)

Mark (NM)  
Age: (NM)  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Blue  
Family: (NM)

R&R


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer:** Read chapter one. Rated M for breathing room.

**Pairings: **Not known as of yet.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

Oh, if anyone wants me to put up a profile for a character that has already made an appearance, then please tell me so! It can be Gwyn's family or her friends at school. Just leave it in a review. If I don't answer all of them then I am sorry. I'll try my best.

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Midnight Summer**

**Chapter Forty-One**

* * *

Waking up isn't pleasant. That is something Gwyn is sure of. She is certain of three things at this very moment. The first is that she is penned to the couch with her back to the pillows. The second is that a person is keeping her there. The third? It's Pein and that is creepy.

She nearly screamed until she realized that he, too, was asleep. That he is still asleep. And she is stuck between him and the ground.

One would think that it would be easy to just crawl over him. Or find a way to squirm away. That, she learned very quickly, wasn't – and isn't – possible.

Not with his arms wound around her and his head – to her complete embarrassment – pressed to her chest. It's almost like he thinks the nearly nonexistent 'things' are pillows. That is one of the reasons why she didn't start screaming besides the fact that she doesn't know how he'll react to being forced out of a slumber.

If she didn't know who he was and the person he is, she would almost be giddy about waking up with a guy looking like him – piercings and all – next to her. Almost like she'd expect a boyfriend to cuddle to his girlfriend.

Instead, she has the leader of Akatsuki sharing a couch with her. Snuggled up like a couple they are and she is not pleased about it. To top it all off she has the oddest feeling that she might have done something that would equal this punishment.

She doesn't know him. At all.

_Okay, yeah, he's really cute. That, however, doesn't take away the 'jerk' factor he has, _she tells herself and shifts in hopes of getting a bit more comfortable.

Doesn't work. The only thing it does is land her nearly on her back with him resting over her. That, to her, is even worse.

_Oh, Kami-sama, please get him off of me!_ She cries to herself before closing her eyes.

"Anya?" Konan's voice reaches her and her eyes open again to see the dark, surprised eyes of the woman looking down at her from over the couch's back.

"Help."

"No can do. He's a sound sleeper and will wake when he's ready." The woman answers and Gwyn sighs.

Gwyn opts to glaring as Konan vanishes and, after a few minutes, she can tell that she is in the kitchen due to the sound of the fridge opening. At first she can only wonder what the blue-haired female is up to before, another ten minutes later, she can smell food cooking. Gwyn's mouth starts to water and she glares at the ceiling.

She can smell the food but can't go to it. Because of Pein.

She needs to use the restroom but that isn't going to happen. Because of Pein.

She really wants to rip her hair out because of the stupid situation that she got herself in and she cannot do anything about it because of Pein.

The man's going to ruin her life before it even starts. That she knows. Deidara has already started to ruin it, Hidan makes it worse, and now she is stuck under their leader. And it isn't even dirty in any way besides the fact that they 'slept' together on the couch.

At least he wore slacks at the dance. Jeans would hurt against her bare legs. Shorts are, without a doubt, going out of her wardrobe as long as the Akatsuki are involved.

But wouldn't that mean she would need to get rid of her skits?

Nah. At least she isn't wearing a skit. This could be a whole lot more embarrassing.

Konan's head peeks over the couch again and Gwyn looks up at her.

"Isn't there any way to get him up?" she asks and the female shrugs.

"I've never tried. Then again, I never slept that close to him before." The woman states and Gwyn can only wonder 'how close have you slept with him' before mentally hitting herself.

_Maybe licking him will get him up…_her face reddens seconds latter before she strikes that out.

Then she pauses to rethink it. Licking him would be a bit funny if it wakes him up. It might mean he doesn't like tongues which would mean…he wouldn't ever kiss a girl! Or a boy!

_Ew…_she grimaces and pushes that thought away into her 'naughty' box in the back of her mind.

Then again, licking him would mean more contact then she would be comfortable with. It would be like kissing!

"Konan, what time is it?" she finally asks.

"It's about eight o'clock." She answers and Gwyn frowns.

"In the morning?" Konan replies with an 'ah' and Gwyn takes that as a yes.

"Where's my family?" she asks and Konan answers, "They called about seven this morning and I answered. I told them I was friend staying over for the night and that you were sleeping. That wasn't a lie. They just wanted me to say that they will be back tonight and that they'll see you then."

Gwyn lets out a relieved sigh and smiles to herself. Good. No one but Konan will know that Pein was here. Or Pein will know and he will just pretend like it never happened.

"Anyway, I'll tend to the cooking food. I'm thinking he should be up in the next thirty minutes and we all can eat." The female leaves before Gwyn can reply.

Yeah, licking can't happen. She can't reach him with his head pressed where it is. At least they aren't like…out there. She might smoother him to death…

Gwyn's lips quirk at that thought. That would be rather funny in the long run when she, as an adult, thinks back on it. Just thinking about it now makes her want to bust a gut to insane laughter.

She pauses in thought when she feels him shift. She looks down at the crazy mop of orange resting a bit beneath her chin and prays that he's about to wake up. Instead – something else happens.

He nuzzles her and tightens his hold on her waist.

She turns redder than Hinata when someone calls her cute. She feels it spread from her neck to her face and down to her toes.

And she can hear Konan laughing.

_Beat his ass into next week! _A part of her roars and she grins.

She shifts her weight and wiggles around till she gasps for breath when those arms, obviously all muscle, clamp around her like a vice. She can feel a slight pain in her sides and mentally prays that he doesn't crush her to death.

"Ko-nan, stop lau-ghing!" she grunts as she tries to free her arm.

She decides that she wants free. And away from the last person she'll ever share any sleeping space with.

She manages to, after a great struggle, free her arm.

"Why doesn't he wake up!" she snaps and Konan answers, "Because he doesn't feel like you are a threat. Therefore, he knows he can sleep in peace."

She can feel her eyebrow twitch. He isn't waking up because he thinks she harmless?

"I'll show him harmless!" She snarls as she forces herself off to the side.

She feels the couch vanish and the ground comes into view. She also knows that Pein is going down with her and he'll be the one to hit the floor.

Ha!

However, the events change.

She finds herself being flipped.

She lands roughly on her back, a wide awake male straddling her waist, and a hand holding down both of hers so that they are penned above her head. His other hand is pressed firmly against her throat and, as she meets his eyes, she learns one thing.

He's pissed.

Especially when you wake him up

* * *

**Words:** .1,301

**Note from the Author: **.The question is - let him sleep or to not let him sleep? Which is it? I think I know my answer. I'd rather not piss him off. Ever. Poor Gwyn. She finds herself in the most unexpected postitions. And it never turns out good in the end. I have to say, this is a long chapter. I went over a thousand words. I guess these chapters are getting longer, huh? Anyway, yeah, Pein was out of character. But, he was asleep...but is that alright? I mean, not everyone acts the same in their sleep as they do when they are awake. Anyway, leave me a review and tell me what you think.

**Profiles:  
**Gwyn Armstrong  
Age: 15, almost 16  
Gender: female  
Hair: chocolate brown, long  
Eyes: Dark, rust-color (almost brown)  
Family: Mom- Kelly, dad, Max, Grandma Berta, Ari

Gin (NM)  
Age: 23  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Long, brown  
Eyes: Green  
Family: (NM)

Ari Armstrong  
Age: Death - 10, Now: would be 15/16  
Gender: Male  
Hair: brown  
Eyes: light, rust-color  
Family: Mom- Kelly, dad, Max, Gwyn, Grandmother Berta

Max Armstrong  
Age: 7, almost 8  
Gender: male  
Hair: brown  
Eyes: brown  
Family: (Read above)

Vaughn (NM)  
Age: (NM)  
Gender: Male  
Hair: (NM)  
Eyes: (NM)  
Family: (NM)

Mark (NM)  
Age: (NM)  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Blue  
Family: (NM)

R&R


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer:** Read chapter one. Rated M for breathing room.

**Pairings: **Not known as of yet.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

Oh, if anyone wants me to put up a profile for a character that has already made an appearance, then please tell me so! It can be Gwyn's family or her friends at school. Just leave it in a review. If I don't answer all of them then I am sorry. I'll try my best.

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Midnight Summer**

**Chapter Forty-Two**

* * *

When in trouble do double. That's what Vaughn always told her when she was little. Do double the damage and make it quick as possible. That is something she never hoped to have to apply to her life but with a crazed male penning her down because she pushed them off the couch…well, drastic times call for drastic measures.

She forced herself up and did the one thing she never wanted to do.

She licks him.

He pauses and his eyes, slightly wide, hold a look of mild amusement. No disgust. And the hysterical laughter coming from the other side of the couch isn't helping.

"You just licked me." The male states and Gwyn slams her forehead against his.

That, to her joy, causes him to jerk away. His hands fly to cover the bleeding wound and even Gwyn feels slight out of it as she shoves him onto his back.

She opts to penning him because she knows she can't outrun him. That would be rather stupid anyway due to the fact that he's in shape and she, as she in aware of, isn't. And she isn't ashamed of it. It's not like she's over weight. She just doesn't have that much muscle in her.

She grabs the front of his shirt just as he grabs her sides and he snaps, "Get off."

"Not happening. You penned me to that couch! I couldn't even move!" she retorts and his ringed eyes narrow in warning.

A warning she shrugs off as she continues, "You trapped me to _my_ couch. You wouldn't wake up and you used me as a pillow! I demand justice!"

Konan's laughter restarts in the background.

_What does she find so funny! _She fumes inwardly.

He just stares at her before Konan calls out, "Bre-breakfast is r-ready."

The laughter is still in her voice.

"Why are you laughing!" Gwyn finally cries out.

"Can't you t-tell?" the female responds.

She just blinks in confusion before his hands fall to rest on her hips.

"You really are stupid. Even I can tell why she's laughing." Pein grunts out in annoyance and she snaps, "I'm not stupid."

"Then you are aware that the position we are in is rather…provocative?" he meets her eyes as the sentence rolls around in her head.

A second passes before it dawns on her.

"That's just…just…_that's just wrong!"_ Gwyn yells as she goes to jump away but he only holds her down.

"Really now?" he asks and her eyes widen.

"Let me go!" she demands and he narrows his eyes.

"When are you going to learn that I'm the one who gives orders?" he snaps before looking over at Konan.

He asks her to get the food and says that they'll eat on the floor.

Gwyn protests like mad.

Konan only grins.

"You brought this on yourself. Pein wakes up when he's ready." She states and Gwyn whines as she shifts in his lap.

She glares up at him. Why won't he let her turn around? She's _straddling_ him!

Konan returns a few minutes later and sets down with them. She has two plates. One is bigger than the other and her brows furrow. That couldn't mean…

Her eyes widen when she realizes that he still plans on showing that he is, within and outside Akatsuki, the most dominate person. His word is law.

And she has defied the law time and time again. She would almost think he has a god-complex disorder with the way he acts. He can be calm and understanding but also a total pain in her ass.

She hates it. She really does. It bothers her like nothing else (besides the fact that he refuses to let her up).

He keeps one arm wrapped firmly around her and she sits there quietly hoping that will get him to let her up. Konan eats next to them and she smiles to herself.

"Open." The demand catches her by surprise and goes to tell Pein to bite off when a spoonful of scrambled eyes is pushed into her mouth.

She quickly eats them and goes to yell at him when another spoonful is shoved in. She couldn't think that this could get any worse.

What could be more embarrassing?

Well – besides the door leading outside opening when your best friends decide to pay a surprise visit.

* * *

**Words:** .724

**Note from the Author: **.It gets better and better, doesn't it? Pein is being, of course, Pein. Being a control freak (as is a man who thinks he's god is) I would expect nothing less. LOL. However, I believe things are going to keep going downhill for her. I mean, hello! Sitting on Pein being fed by said man + surprise visit from friends = what? You'll have to wait to find out. Leave me a comment on your thoughts!

**Profiles:  
**Gwyn Armstrong  
Age: 15, almost 16  
Gender: female  
Hair: chocolate brown, long  
Eyes: Dark, rust-color (almost brown)  
Family: Mom- Kelly, dad, Max, Grandma Berta, Ari

Gin (NM)  
Age: 23  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Long, brown  
Eyes: Green  
Family: (NM)

Ari Armstrong  
Age: Death - 10, Now: would be 15/16  
Gender: Male  
Hair: brown  
Eyes: light, rust-color  
Family: Mom- Kelly, dad, Max, Gwyn, Grandmother Berta

Max Armstrong  
Age: 7, almost 8  
Gender: male  
Hair: brown  
Eyes: brown  
Family: (Read above)

Vaughn (NM)  
Age: (NM)  
Gender: Male  
Hair: (NM)  
Eyes: (NM)  
Family: (NM)

Mark (NM)  
Age: (NM)  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Blue  
Family: (NM)

R&R


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer:** Read chapter one. Rated M for breathing room.

**Pairings: **Not known as of yet.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

Oh, if anyone wants me to put up a profile for a character that has already made an appearance, then please tell me so! It can be Gwyn's family or her friends at school. Just leave it in a review. If I don't answer all of them then I am sorry. I'll try my best.

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Midnight Summer**

**Chapter Forty-Three**

* * *

The minute Naruto is through the door Gwyn can feel the Akatsuki leader's grip tighten around her and she sees Konan stiffen from the corner of her eye. That isn't a good sign. Naruto is being loud and going 'Gwyn-Chan!' so she takes it he hasn't noticed the odd…situation yet. Hinata, on the other hand, goes wide-eyed and seconds later Sakura and Ino have to catch her. Sakura and Ino, both holding onto the unconscious female, are just staring at her. Sasuke looks like he ate a sour warhead.

"This is not what it looks like!" she cries in defense just as Pein puts a painful amount of pressure on her waist.

She glares at the Akatsuki leader before pushing at his shoulders. His eyes narrow and she finally gets the impression that the man has a pole stuck up his rear.

"G-G-Gwyn-Chan?" Naruto stutters and she sighs.

Yep, he's so taking this the wrong way. Knowing Naruto he's going to ask –

"When the hell did you and Pein start dating!" Ino roars and Gwyn's face pale.

Her and Pein…

…Date?

"NO! No, no, no! That is not what is going on!" she defends herself and Sasuke snaps, "Then enlighten us."

"Of course they're dating! Look at them! Who does Pein let that close to him? NO ONE!" Ino protests and Gwyn has a feeling that this is about to get messy.

"Shut up, Ino-Pig! There is no way that Pein could get her as a girlfriend even if he was the last man on the earth!" Sakura snaps as points a finger at her friend.

Gwyn only winces as Hinata's body hits the ground.

"Oh yes he could! That man is a fine piece of – " Ino goes to say but Gwyn roars, "No sexuality in my house! And there is nothing between us! He refuses to let me up!"

"Riiiight, Gwyn. I so know what's going on." Ino smiles and Gwyn drops her forehead on Pein's shoulder in defeat.

Pein, to her, just seems annoyed. And now he's bordering pissed off as the fighting females voices' start to pitch to higher volumes.

"Don't kill them." She mutters.

"Gwyn-Chan," Naruto tries to put in between the bickering girls and Sasuke rolls his eyes.

"They are so dating!" Ino yells.

"No they are not!" that, of course, is Sakura.

That goes on for a good few minutes and Gwyn just opts to resting on Pein since he really doesn't seem like he's about to move any time soon.

"Both of you, be quiet." Konan's soft voice holds an edge of steel and her eyes are darker than usual.

Sakura and Ino go silent instantly and edge away from the standing female as she snaps, "Pein has been waiting to say something and you are making him more than a little annoyed."

All eyes turn to her and Pein.

"Kill me now…"

Pein leans back against the couch and pulls her along with him. She sighs and just hides her face in his neck.

"You are not going to interrupt." Pein starts out.

A plan starts to form in her head.

"You, Haruno-san, find it hard to believe that I can get a girlfriend. Why is that?" she can sense where this going and it isn't good.

"Because you a total bastard and a control freak. A girl would kill herself before the first week is over." Sakura states that like it is a well known fact.

Gwyn groans in dread before clenching her eyes shut.

_Go to my happy place. I must go to my happy place – _

She 'eeps' when his fingers brush her side and she feels his shift. Then he repeats the action and the sound is repeated.

A hint of a laugh comes from as he says, "I have to say that I have had my share of…girlfriends. If you understand what I mean. And I can be blunt enough to say that none of them intrigue me, or the rest of the Akatsuki, like this little flower."

_Little…flower? Who the hell is he calling little! _She snarls in her own mind as she stiffens.

_I'll show him what little can do!_ She says to herself.

"And, I am sure – " he is interrupted when she lashes out and clamps down on his neck with her teeth.

She hears him snarl in pain and, seconds later, she is sprawled out on the ground a good few feet from him. His hand is covering his throat and he is half crouched on the ground. He has a hint of pain in his eyes and the coppery taste in her mouth tells her that she broke the skin.

"That, my dear, was a very bad idea." Konan smiles as she folds her hands before her.

Gwyn scoots away and the shocked silence in the room tells her that everyone wasn't expecting her to do something like that.

"I already said that someone has to stand up to you!" Gwyn snaps and edges away as he stands.

"You, pet, are going to regret that."

"Pet? When the hell did I become a pet?"

Pein grins as he closes the distance between them with breathtaking speed. He pulls her right off her feet and holds her against him. Kicking has no affect due to the fact that her back is to him.

"Since now." The leader has a tune in his voice, one that is rather scary, and she goes to yell when a sharp pain sears through her throat.

She sees her friends' eyes widen and jaws drop.

Hinata faints again.

_He just bite me!_

* * *

**Words:** .935

**Note from the Author: **.Never let Ino around Gwyn and the Akatsuki. That's all I have to say. This was rather fun writing due to the fact that Konan and Pein just kind of sat back and watched everything unfold. Another thing - bite the top dog and the top dog gets mad. Lol - fits, ne? "The Knights of Ne" LOL...don't know where that came from..."Monty..."

**Profiles:  
**Gwyn Armstrong  
Age: 15, almost 16  
Gender: female  
Hair: chocolate brown, long  
Eyes: Dark, rust-color (almost brown)  
Family: Mom- Kelly, dad, Max, Grandma Berta, Ari

Gin (NM)  
Age: 23  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Long, brown  
Eyes: Green  
Family: (NM)

Ari Armstrong  
Age: Death - 10, Now: would be 15/16  
Gender: Male  
Hair: brown  
Eyes: light, rust-color  
Family: Mom- Kelly, dad, Max, Gwyn, Grandmother Berta

Max Armstrong  
Age: 7, almost 8  
Gender: male  
Hair: brown  
Eyes: brown  
Family: (Read above)

Vaughn (NM)  
Age: (NM)  
Gender: Male  
Hair: (NM)  
Eyes: (NM)  
Family: (NM)

Mark (NM)  
Age: (NM)  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Blue  
Family: (NM)

R&R


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer:** Read chapter one. Rated M for breathing room.

**Pairings: **Not known as of yet.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

Oh, if anyone wants me to put up a profile for a character that has already made an appearance, then please tell me so! It can be Gwyn's family or her friends at school. Just leave it in a review. If I don't answer all of them then I am sorry. I'll try my best.

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Midnight Summer**

**Chapter Forty-Four**

* * *

She struggles to try to break through the hazy confusion in her mind. Tries to push away the rising memories of other pains, all self inflicted, and her eyes widen. She can feel him. Can feel Pein. Can feel his teeth that have broken through her flesh, his arm that is wrapped around her waist, and can feel his heartbeat against her back.

She can see the anger in Naruto and Sasuke's eyes. She can see the shock on Sakura and Ino's faces as they witness the attack. Hinata just stays unconscious on the ground.

Then he drops her. She hits the floor and she scrambles on her hand and feet. She flips herself over to glare up at the man smirking down at her.

He steps forward and she, wanting to keep a distance, scoots back. She can hear Naruto yell at Pein to leave her alone. Even Sasuke threatens him.

"You honestly think that you, a small girl with little to no power, can stand up to the Akatsuki?" His voice is soft but that edge is back and it's stronger than ever.

She grits her teeth as she climbs to her feet.

"It's not that I don't _think_ I can – no, I _know_ I can. I _can_ stand up to you! I can stand up to the Akatsuki because I _refuse_ to allow you to walk all over me." She snarls and his eyes narrow.

She squares her shoulders as she snaps, "Get out of my house."

His eyes narrow before he says, "You cannot tell me what to do. I'm Pein, leader of the Akatsuki. You have no ruling over me or any of the Akatsuki. Don't be a fool."

"I have the police on speed dial. All I have to do is press a button and they'll be on their way." Her voice is unreasonably calm and fierce. She sounds a great deal more confident than she feels.

Pein's eyes narrow but Konan is the one to speak, "Pein, we have overstayed our welcome here. It is time to leave."

The bright-haired male pauses and glances between Konan and Gwyn. They both can see the calculation is his eyes. Gwyn knows that look.

Her dad always had it on his face after she was busted getting home after hours when her and Mark ran around together. It is a look that is seeing through her and observing. It looks for any flaws in her tone, in her body language, that can tell him that she isn't sure of herself.

So she keeps her eyes on his. She keeps her shoulders squared, her head held high, and a fierce determination keeps it all together. She narrows her eyes at him and says, "If you wish, I can show you to the door."

"I can find my own way out. Thank you for your hospitality." The words are forced out between clenched teeth as he turns on hi heel and brushes past Naruto and them. He is outside in a matter of seconds. Konan does not follow.

Instead, the blue-haired Akatsuki member puts a hand on her shoulder and says, "Thank you for your help, Gwyn. I wish things did not turn in the direction they did."

She turns then and walks out of the house. Pein, already in his car, takes off when Konan is safely inside. Gwyn can see from the window that they were exchanging words before he drove off.

"Gwyn, what happened here?" Sakura asks and the brunette looks at her pink-haired friend.

"A long story." Is all she says.

"We have all day." Ino puts in with a sly grin on her face.

Gwyn plops down on the sofa, the one her and Pein shared, and leans back. She closes her eyes as she thinks on the events that just passed the last few minutes. Hinata is waking up and Gwyn points to the armchair. The shy female takes a seat and folds her hands in her lap.

Naruto and Sasuke take a seat on the couch as well. She is in the middle and Sakura, along with Ino, take their places in front of her. Sakura crosses her arms over her chest and looks down at her.

"Gwyn, the Akatsuki is dangerous and you find every way possible to piss them off. Now you have the leader pissed off." Sakura starts and Gwyn holds up a hand.

"Yes, I know. The bastard deserves it." She retorts.

"Gwyn-Chan, this is serious." Naruto pipes up and sets a hand on her knee.

She looks at said limb and brushes it off with a 'no touchy'. Instead she says, "It is serious, I know that. People are terrified of them. Fuck. I'm terrified as it is. However, I'm not going to let that fear rule my life."

The friends surrounding her groan before Naruto says, "You still plan on challenging them?"

She nods.

Sasuke sighs and leans back into the sofa. She looks at him as his eyes close in thought and then he says, "You've started a war with a group that you shouldn't mess with."

She laughs as she sets her elbows on her knees. "They picked the wrong girl as a target."

Naruto laughs and a small smile crosses Sakura and Ino's face. Hinata looks curious and she, after several minutes of not saying anything, asks, "So, what are you going to do?"

Gwyn smiles to herself as she says, "I've been thinking about that myself for some time now. I know that they are stronger than me so I need to avoid physical confrontations. I'm smart but I'm sure Itachi has me beaten in that area. The one thing I noticed is that the Akatsuki is a gang mixed with different abilities. But, I do have an idea."

Naruto turns his now curious blue eyes on her and Sasuke raises a brow in question. Sakura and Ino lean in like a piece of juicy gossip is about to reach their ears. Hinata only watches with wide eyes.

"Well, what is it?" Naruto asks.

"If you can't attack them from the outside then attack them from the inside."

"What?" Sakura asks and Gwyn looks at her with a devious smile on her face.

"It's simple. Turn them against each other."

* * *

**Words:** .1,049

**Note from the Author: **.Pein is back to himself...never wake him up. He acts weird. Anyway, what is Gwyn getting herself into! How will her new goal turn out? How was this chapter anyway? Good or bad? In the middle? Fantastic or poor? Anyway, you know the drill. Leave me review. Any ideas of pairings then please mention. I like to see what people think about pairings as the story progresses.

**Profiles:  
**Gwyn Armstrong  
Age: 15, almost 16  
Gender: female  
Hair: chocolate brown, long  
Eyes: Dark, rust-color (almost brown)  
Family: Mom- Kelly, dad, Max, Grandma Berta, Ari

Gin (NM)  
Age: 23  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Long, brown  
Eyes: Green  
Family: (NM)

Ari Armstrong  
Age: Death - 10, Now: would be 15/16  
Gender: Male  
Hair: brown  
Eyes: light, rust-color  
Family: Mom- Kelly, dad, Max, Gwyn, Grandmother Berta

Max Armstrong  
Age: 7, almost 8  
Gender: male  
Hair: brown  
Eyes: brown  
Family: (Read above)

Vaughn (NM)  
Age: (NM)  
Gender: Male  
Hair: (NM)  
Eyes: (NM)  
Family: (NM)

Mark (NM)  
Age: (NM)  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Blue  
Family: (NM)

R&R


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer:** Read chapter one. Rated M for breathing room.

**Pairings: **Not known as of yet.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

Oh, if anyone wants me to put up a profile for a character that has already made an appearance, then please tell me so! It can be Gwyn's family or her friends at school. Just leave it in a review. If I don't answer all of them then I am sorry. I'll try my best.

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Midnight Summer**

**Chapter Forty-Five**

* * *

At first she wasn't sure how she was going to go about her mission. Then it clicked. She knows a bit about various members and she needs to use what she knows. So, on day one, she disguised herself as random person and bumped into one member. She pick-pocketed him and got chased down with the money hoarder yelling at her the entire time. She got away, thankfully.

Pein was, from what she could tell, pretty pissed that he could get mugged so easily. Kakuzu just told him to fuck off and the two got in a verbal debate. In the end Kakuzu stormed off.

The day after that she used Sasori and Deidara's art against them. She managed to get a hold of Kurenai's agenda and filled out an art contest. She has an upperclassman by the name of Shikimaru Nara helping and he'll rig it so that the two artists tie in the contest. The hostility started instantly and the two got worse as the day wore on. They started fighting at lunch. The results will be in Friday before school ends.

She had a flyer going around that the religion of Jashin to be banned from school. Again, she was disguised as a different person. Hidan was pissed and got into a full out fight with one student when they told him that his god shall shun him for being an idiot.

Now she is in the school gardens and she has the feeling that someone is watching her. This is Wednesday and she is rather unsettled. She can't do anything with someone staring at her back.

"Hey, Gwyn!" she turns to see Naruto running at her and he glomps her.

"Yo Naru-Chan! Listen, can you come over today?" she asks and he nods.

"The others?" he asks and she agrees.

He takes off and she goes around to where the plants are. The feeling of being watched still bores into her back and she sighs. She grabs the watering can and, as she goes to pick it up, a black hand lands on top of hers.

_"Put down the can,"_ she hears the person say followed by, "I wish to speak to you, Gwyn-san."

She lets him take it from her and watches as the man, half white and half black, sets the watering can on the table. He takes her arm and leads her to the center of the school's garden. He takes a seat in the grass and motions for her to sit in front of him.

Mentally she is swearing up a storm but a smile stays plastered on the outside. She sits before him with her legs folded under her. She decided to wear her black and red skirt today.

"Can I help you, Zetsu-san?" she asks and the man only narrows his eyes.

She shrinks in his gaze and he finally says, "Yes, you can help me."

"With what?" she asks and he nods to the garden.

"_Someone has been poisoning my plants_." He states in that darker voice and her brows furrow together.

She thanks her mother for making her take acting classes.

"I am in here daily, Zetsu-san, but I haven't seen anyone harming the plants." She says and, inwardly, she always wants to cry when she puts the tainted fertilizer in the soil.

"Nor have I and that is what worries me." The lighter half says and she nods.

"That is understandable." She says and the oddly colored male folds his hands in his lap.

"The Akatsuki have been on edge. _Everyone is starting to fight_." She nods her head as she says, "I saw the fight at lunch between the foul-mouthed Jashin worshiper and that student."

She can feel Zetsu's eyes on her and she finally says, "Just spit it out. You aren't talking to me because you want to."

His yellow eyes widen slightly but he nods.

"You are correct. Pein has been tense and he thinks you are part of this." He says and she groans.

"Of course he'll blame me. To be honest, I have other things to worry about." She says and the plant lover frowns.

He slowly stands and turns. She watches as his gaze sweeps across the room before he says, "I must excuse myself."

He leaves without a backward glance and Gwyn is left thinking about the odd behavior. It wouldn't be past Pein to have him interrogate her but that, if anything, is making the plant-man a bit tense.

She turns and heads out with a smile on her face.

This is working and she isn't doing much herself. Even Konan looks rather uncertain with how things are starting to turn out.

"Hey, bitch!" she groans to herself as a hand grabs her forearm and forces her to turn.

She looks up into the cold, violet eyes of Hidan and smiles.

"Yes, Hidan?" she says sweetly and he just glares.

"Leader-sama wants to talk to you." He says and she pulls her arm out of his hand.

"I have things to do. I don't come at his beck and call. Tell him that for me." She turns and heads down the hall before she feels her feet coming off the ground.

"You're fucking coming back with me you damn woman!" he snarls as he starts to walk down the hall.

"Hey, leave Gwyn-Chan alone!" she hears Sakura howl before she Hidan drops her.

He's doubled over with his arms around his abdomen and Sakura grabs her hand. The two take off running and she can hear the swearing of the man somewhere in the distance.

"Thanks, Sakura-Chan." Gwyn smiles at her friend and the pink-haired female nods.

"That's what friends are for." She replies and Gwyn laughs.

The two make their way through the hall and head to the library. She can already hear Naruto and Sasuke arguing over something, the 'bothersome' from the Nara genius, Ino's flirting tone, and Hinata's stammering voice. Her and Sakura enter the room and the slowly growing group looks up at them.

"Yo, Sakura-Chan. Gwyn-Chan." Naruto greets them.

Both girls wave.

"So, what do we have to report?" Gwyn asks.

"Well, Sasori and Deidara are on the verge to killing each other. The pickpockets are successfully getting Kakuzu – much to Pein's displeasure. Hidan is getting very mad at the fliers and he punched Kakuzu in health." Shikimaru answers and Ino says, "Zetsu is starting to get in a bad mood due to his plants and Kisame found the sushi in his locker and he exploded. He was pissed. That wasn't easy to do."

Gwyn nods and rubs her hands together. This just keeps getting better and better. Soon they will all be at each other's throats.

And that's how Gwyn wants it.

* * *

**Words:** .1,129

**Note from the Author: **.Hmm...so the plan is in progress. But how's it going to end? What will happen? How will the ending contest between Deidara and Sasori end? Questions without answers...lol, this was fun to write. Gwyn sure is evil.

**Profiles:  
**Gwyn Armstrong  
Age: 15, almost 16  
Gender: female  
Hair: chocolate brown, long  
Eyes: Dark, rust-color (almost brown)  
Family: Mom- Kelly, dad, Max, Grandma Berta, Ari

Gin (NM)  
Age: 23  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Long, brown  
Eyes: Green  
Family: (NM)

Ari Armstrong  
Age: Death - 10, Now: would be 15/16  
Gender: Male  
Hair: brown  
Eyes: light, rust-color  
Family: Mom- Kelly, dad, Max, Gwyn, Grandmother Berta

Max Armstrong  
Age: 7, almost 8  
Gender: male  
Hair: brown  
Eyes: brown  
Family: (Read above)

Vaughn (NM)  
Age: (NM)  
Gender: Male  
Hair: (NM)  
Eyes: (NM)  
Family: (NM)

Mark (NM)  
Age: (NM)  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Blue  
Family: (NM)

R&R


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer:** Read chapter one. Rated M for breathing room.

**Pairings: **Not known as of yet.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Midnight Summer**

**Chapter Forty-Six**

* * *

The next day things got better. Shikamaru is a genius. A master mind and they made the Akatsuki even madder. They didn't even have to wait for lunch to see how things were starting to go downhill for many of the members. Mainly Kakuzu and Pein who are, at this very moment, yelling at each other (well Kakuzu is) in front of the school. First hour hasn't even started.

Now everyone is standing in shock and watching. Gwyn already knows what is going on. So does Naruto and Sasuke. Ino and Sakura are nowhere to be seen so she takes it that they aren't at school yet and Hinata is probably already in the library.

"Damn it, Pein! I already told you!" Kakuzu suddenly roars and many students stumbles away in shock at the fury in his tone.

"If you weren't so careless then we wouldn't be having this conversation." Is Pein's icy tone but he still isn't yelling.

"You you weren't a shitty leader than none of this would be happening!" Kakuzu snarls and Gwyn's eyes widen.

Pein's eyes also narrow and he takes a step forward. Kakuzu glares down at the man and continues in an icy voice, "You blame me when I'm not the only one at fault. You, leader, do not see what is going on in front of your fucking, metal-pierced face."

Pein then does the unexpected. He nails his comrade in the face and sends him crashing into the school building's wall.

"I am not the reason as to why we are bankrupt!" he snarls and Gwyn fights to keep the grin off her face. The shocked gasps and the rising whispers are pleasing to her ears.

Yep, at Gwyn's command, Shikamaru Nara hacked into the data bases where they kept their savings and took all of the Akatsuki's money. He didn't leave a pony. Even better – he got out before they were able to put a tracker down on him.

The man is, all out, a genius. His brain probably hurts from all the mental thinking he does and that's why he's so lazy. He can't do much anyway since he's already out of school…well, he kind of dropped.

"You are a fucking bastard! We do all the work and you just sit on your ass, Pein, and you know it!" Kakuzu's roar catches her by surprise and she looks up.

She sees the dangerous look that crosses Pein's face and Gwyn mutters, "I think we better head into the school. I don't want to watch this."

"Why not?" Naruto asks and she answers, "Because I'll start laughing."

Both boys' eyes widen in realization and they nod. They edge their way around the fighting males but her luck runs dry. She can sense both of them halting their fight when they both shout her name.

"Damn it, what did I do this time?" she says it loud enough for them to hear as she turns to face them.

Kakuzu has a bloody lip and, from the looks of it, a broken nose. Pein has a few scratches but nothing serious. She stays where she is but Pein beckons her to where they are standing.

"Ah, I can hear you from here." She calls over and Pein's eyes narrow.

She carefully makes her way over to where the two males are standing and stops…a few feet away.

Pein just glares before saying, "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"To the library." She answers without pause.

She can see the suspicion in his eyes before deciding to make things worse, for both her and Kakuzu, "Well, I could hear the two of you shouting at the school gates. I have to be honest. Kakuzu is right, Pein. You _are_ an ass."

She sees the pleased look in Kakuzu's eyes but the nasty glint in Pein's makes her step away. Okay, maybe she shouldn't have said that. But she is aware what's said is done.

"I'm an ass, am I?" his voice lowers to something she could call a purr but she refuses to take it that far. Purring plus Pein equals NOT RIGHT.

"Yes, you are. I also think you should – " he cuts her off with a, "Does it look I give a shit what you think?"

"No, it doesn't." she answers at the same time Kakuzu says, "I want to hear what she has to say, Pein-_sama_."

Pein just narrows his eyes before he nods for her to continue.

"You need to pull that over inflated ego out of your ass and get a damn life." She snaps and a few students start to edge away.

"I agree most vigorously on that." Kakuzu is grinning and Pein snarls, "Both of you are too damn dense to understand that I am the law."

"No, you aren't the law! You're just a bastard who thinks he's a fucking god!" to both her and Kakuzu's surprise they just said that at the same time.

Gwyn closes the distance between her and Pein and, with a intent look on her face, she smacks him.

"That's for being an ass and this," she pauses to step away and move around him and smack the back of his head before continuing, "and this is for all the other students you bullied, you jackass!"

"Run, Gwyn-Chan!" Naruto's scream reaches her ears and she does just that.

She sprints past a few students as Pein's temper snaps. She knows that he is probably after her and that, if he catches her, he will most likely make her world hell. And add a bruise or two to her collection.

She feels like she is playing a rerun of her and Deidara's first encounter. Even the table hopping comes in but this time she isn't tackled. However, she can hear Pein telling someone to get out of his way. A moment of silence is broken when she hears something heavy hit the ground.

She figures that he just threw the person out of his way.

She wouldn't be shocked if that is the case.

A part of her is laughing in joy that the feud between Kakuzu and Pein is over the top of the 'I'm going to kill you' line. She isn't too happy that she had to step in and make it worse. She also isn't happy about being chased through the school by a madman who thinks he is god. No, not good.

"I just had to open my mouth…"

* * *

**Words:** .1,082

**Note from the Author: **.I'm not sure what to say. All I know is that Kakuzu has guts to do what he did and Gwyn is in a lot of trouble. She just PO Pein to the point that it shouldn't be possible. LOL. This was fun to write. Pein and Kakuzu fighting, drag in Gwyn, and then more fighting...wow...I'm glad my school is boring compared to this. It also turns out that I have updated Valley of Ash and When Fantasy and Reality Collide tonight. GO ME...*ah-hem* sorry about that. Please review. Be nice.

**Profiles:  
**Gwyn Armstrong  
Age: 15, almost 16  
Gender: female  
Hair: chocolate brown, long  
Eyes: Dark, rust-color (almost brown)  
Family: Mom- Kelly, dad, Max, Grandma Berta, Ari

Gin (NM)  
Age: 23  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Long, brown  
Eyes: Green  
Family: (NM)

Ari Armstrong  
Age: Death - 10, Now: would be 15/16  
Gender: Male  
Hair: brown  
Eyes: light, rust-color  
Family: Mom- Kelly, dad, Max, Gwyn, Grandmother Berta

Max Armstrong  
Age: 7, almost 8  
Gender: male  
Hair: brown  
Eyes: brown  
Family: (Read above)

Vaughn (NM)  
Age: (NM)  
Gender: Male  
Hair: (NM)  
Eyes: (NM)  
Family: (NM)

Mark (NM)  
Age: (NM)  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Blue  
Family: (NM)

R&R


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer:** Read chapter one. Rated M for breathing room.

**Pairings: **Not known as of yet.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Midnight Summer**

**Chapter Forty-Seven**

* * *

Turns out that running from Pein only makes him that much madder. It makes it worse when he has a hard time catching up. Gwyn, at times like these, wishes that she never met him. It doesn't help that when she sees him, or hears his name, she has to think back to the Saturday when they shared her couch. Or the fact that his face was pressed against her chest. Nope, that doesn't help at all.

She pants as she runs. Gwyn knows that he will catch her. It's only a matter of time.

She only knows that she prefers running out here under the sun. She can feel the heat warming her back and she is aware that others are staring at her. Now, if only she could get him to go away…

She darts past a few other students as she starts to think on how she, and Shikamaru, are the reason as to why he has no money. He doesn't know that and she has not plans on telling him.

Ever.

She only knows that she is at the back of the school and tearing through the woods that she didn't know about. She also knows that Pein is on her heels like he's one of the hounds of hell.

She trips over a few roots and stumbles over the rocks but she keeps running. She knows that she has to. There is no telling what he will do if he gets his hands on her.

She can feel her heart pounding in her chest. Feel it trying to break out through her ribs.

And then it happens like she knew it would. She feels a heavy weigh slam into her back and the ground is rushing up at her face. However, when Gwyn hits the ground, one thing goes wrong.

She is, somehow, rolling down a hill.

Yep, a freaking hill.

She even does the thing you would see in a movie. She opens her mouth and screams.

Gwyn is happy that Pein is going down with her. Glad that he is also being torn apart by the thorns that they tumbles through, that dirt will be spread across him, and that he will look like shit when they land. The only difference is that it will be on his back instead on his front – like her.

She feels a thorn cut her cheek and a rotten log smash into her shoulder. That sends them off the ground before they hit it for a second time. He still refuses to let go.

She yelps when a stone hits her hip. That sends tears to her eyes but they do not fall from their cage that is her eyes.

"Let go!" she exclaims when the ground is hitting him.

He only grunts as they decent gets a bit smoother and they are rolling down the grassy hill. However she feels the grass getting a bit more wet every few seconds and she curses her luck.

Then they're submerged in cold, icy water. Panic surges through her as he releases her and she starts to sink. She grits her teeth as she tries to get her bearings.

She tries to kick but something snags her leg. She can feel her lungs burning but she refuses to breathe. She shifts and jerks on her leg.

A sharp pain causes her to involuntary to gasp. The water rushes into her mouth and her eyes clench shut.

She tugs at her leg again and the pain increases. She tries to swim down to it but her movements are clumsy and uncertain.

Then an arm is around her and the thing her leg is stuck on is cut free. She feels her eyes closing and then she is moving up. Then land is behind her.

A pressure in on her mouth and her lungs expand. It happens a second time and a third. The fourth does the trick as she jerks up and starts to cough and that is followed by the vomiting.

Her hair is pulled out of her face as the person pats her back and her gaze moves to her leg. She can see the blood running down it and the vines wrapped around it. Then she frowns as she clears her throat.

She turns and sees Pein sitting next to her. His hair is pressed to his face and his eyes are closed. He almost looks relaxed.

"W-why the hell is t-there a f-fucking lake behind the s-school?" she spits out and his eyes open as he replies, "It's been here from the start. If you looked at the map then you would have known."

She rubs her hands along her arms and her eyes close.

"Thanks…" she mutters and he looks up at her with a frown as he asks, "For what?"

"You pulled me out." She replies and looks at him with an odd look in her eyes.

"I did." He bites out and he stands.

"I'm saying thank you for not letting me drown!" she snarls and he laughs.

"If you're going to die, then I would rather do it myself." He then rounds on her and she back up.

_Shit, he didn't just say my life so he can kill me himself, did he? _ She backs away a bit more and feels the water lapping at her ankles.

"Okay, no need for violence, Pein!" she exclaims and he stops directly in front of her.

He grips her chin in his hand and forces her to look up at him. His eyes are glowing in anger and he snarls, "No violence says the one who _hit_ me. Do you not fear me?"

"I'd be an idiot if I wasn't afraid right now! I won't, however, let you rule me in fear." She retorts as she looks him dead in the eye.

Every part of her is aware of the situation they are currently in. Both are worn out, both wet and cold, and one giving off a very murderous vibe. Yet the adrenaline rushing though her veins because of her fear gives her a better view of this man.

"Then how _can_ I rule over you?" he asks and she just stares at him.

_What hell did he ask me? _She asks herself in shock.

"You are weak, afraid, but you are brave. You are in pain but it does not hinder you." He states as he tilts her chin to side.

She does not reply so he continues, "You challenge the members of the Akatsuki and, thus, you also challenge me. You have heard the rumors yet you still go against us…"

He goes silent a moment before asking, "Why is that?"

"Fear only can do so much. However, standing up for yourself and what you believe in…" she pauses to collect her words as she finishes, "That is the greatest victory man can give himself."

He turns her head to face her and leans in as he says, "The greatest victory? There are many victories that people can give themselves."

Her eyes widen when his face closes in on hers but he pauses. She can feel her heart slamming frantically in her chest and she gets the impression that it is acting like a hummingbird.

_Is he…going to…_ her thoughts break off as he pulls away and says, "You are the most…intriguing person I have met. It pisses me off."

He turns and heads back up the hill. She stands where she is with her hand over her chest before sinking to sit on her heels. She can feel her cheeks starting to heat up.

"What was that?" she asks herself when he is out of sight.

* * *

**Words:** .1,285

**Note from the Author: **.Hmm...what was that indeed? Poor Gwyn. She is confused and nearly drowned.

**Profiles:  
**Gwyn Armstrong  
Age: 15, almost 16  
Gender: female  
Hair: chocolate brown, long  
Eyes: Dark, rust-color (almost brown)  
Family: Mom- Kelly, dad, Max, Grandma Berta, Ari

Gin (NM)  
Age: 23  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Long, brown  
Eyes: Green  
Family: (NM)

Ari Armstrong  
Age: Death - 10, Now: would be 15/16  
Gender: Male  
Hair: brown  
Eyes: light, rust-color  
Family: Mom- Kelly, dad, Max, Gwyn, Grandmother Berta

Max Armstrong  
Age: 7, almost 8  
Gender: male  
Hair: brown  
Eyes: brown  
Family: (Read above)

Vaughn (NM)  
Age: (NM)  
Gender: Male  
Hair: (NM)  
Eyes: (NM)  
Family: (NM)

Mark (NM)  
Age: (NM)  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Blue  
Family: (NM)

R&R


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer:** Read chapter one. Rated M for breathing room.

**Pairings: **Not known as of yet.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Midnight Summer**

**Chapter Forty-Eight**

* * *

For the rest of the day a few things have crossed Gwyn's mind. To begin, she realizes that she nearly drowned and Pein had saved her life. He made it clear that he'd rather kill her himself but she just pushes that to the back of her mind. No, the thing that confuses her is the fact that her lungs had been full of water and the only way to stop that, which she knows of, is CPR. There was only one person there who could do that and that person was Pein.

That would be, in one way or another, an indirect kiss – that's what her mother would say.

She looks out the window of her bedroom as she realizes that he just might have kissed her before he left…but only said that she pisses him off. To her he doesn't have much room to talk. If anything, it is he who pisses her off. He thinks he is the 'king' of the town when he's just another person…not that she's going to tell that to his face…

"Gwyn?" her head goes up when she hears her name whispered and turns to see that her brother is standing in the doorway.

"Hey there, kiddo. What's up?" she smiles but he only replies, "Why have you been starting out the window for the past two hours?"

She blinks at him before asking him to repeat himself.

"Every time I came in here you were staring out the window with this blank look on your face. Did something happen at school today? Anything unusual?" he moves across the room to sit next to her.

She smiles as she drops a hand on his head and Max just bats it away. She giggles at his expression on his face before saying, "Nothing more unusual than unusual."

"Liar." She frowns before saying, "Got into trouble."

He folds his hands across his chest and directs a steady glare at her. It is his way to tell her to elaborate.

She sighs but answers, "I got into a…scuffle…with the Akatsuki leader today."

His eyes widen as he asks, "Even I have heard about them from my classmates at school! They're well known all throughout town, Gwyn! Why do you keep fighting with them?"

"I don't know…" she lets the sentence fall and Max's eyes narrow.

"Tell me the truth." He demands and she groans. Trust her brother to see that she isn't being truthful.

"Okay, okay… I find it to be fun to mess with them. I think they actually like it in their own way." She says and her brother cocks his head to the side. He's wearing a thoughtful yet understanding look on his face.

"I think I get what you mean. Everyone treats them with fear and keep their distance. Yet you hope that, if you keep them on their toes, that they'll loosen up, right?" he asks with a grin on his face.

"Something like that, Max. I just think that they don't take the time to have fun." She answers and he nods his head in agreement.

"Well, of course they don't. They come from high-ranking families and that puts a load of pressure on them that I don't even _want_ to think about." He remarks and she frowns as she asks, "What do you mean, Max?"

He fidgets in his place before answering, "Well, if you think about it, wealthy families have more responsibilities. The Uchiha family is the head of the police, for example. Itachi and Sasuke, they are both in your school, are both the sons of the director. More is expected out of them unlike normal kids like you and me. Can you imagine what that would be like?"

She sits back and lets that sink into her mind. She knew that they are wealthy. She could tell by the clothes they wear and how they act. People like them, who think they are above everyone else, tend to come from wealthy families. She just didn't think it would be that extreme.

But, then she thinks about kind-hearted Hinata. She comes from a very wealthy family but she is as sweet as can be. But, now that she remembers, her father and her cousin weren't that nice. They both had this 'no nonsense' air about them.

"It must be tough." She remarks and he nods.

"Yeah, I'd say so." He says and his eyes lower to look at his feet.

Gwyn smiles and drops a hand on his head. She ruffles his hair and he swats at her hand in annoyance for a second time.

"Come on, sis! Stop that!" he cries out.

"What's going on up here!" her mother's voice reaches them and, within a few minutes, her mother appears in the doorway.

She can see the dark rings under her eyes from the sleepless nights. With them leaving tomorrow for vacation her mother takes it upon herself to do all the packing. She thinks that Grandma Berta is too old to do it and that Max can't properly organize his things. Then again, that is how mothers are.

"Mom, sis is teasing me again!" Max jumps up and runs to hide behind their mother.

Gwyn can feel relieved that her brother isn't going to say anything about their discussion. He is just so sweet. She, smiling the entire time, shrugs and tells them that he's too cute to resist.

Her mother smiles and drops a hand on her son's head before nodding her agreement.

"Alright, I'll be downstairs. No teasing your brother, Gwyn." Her mom winks as she turns and she vanishes as she enters the hall.

Max, still standing in the doorway, says, "What are you going to do? Tomorrow is your last day of school and then there is summer vacation."

She grins as she answers, "Tomorrow is the finally of the year and of my struggles. I tend to let the year off with a lot of fun."

She stands and paces across the room. She knows that her brother is watching her and she finally says, "I'm looking forward to tomorrow."

She grins and her brother says, "Sis, you got that look on your face again."

Her expression drops but the glint of her thoughts doesn't vanish from her eyes just yet.

* * *

**Words:** .1,052

**Note from the Author: **.I'd say that Gwyn has something planned, doesn't she? Well, it _is _the last day of school. I'm also sorry that I didn't put up a chapter for the last few days.

To my reviewers: I'm sorry that I can't do you each seperatly but I'm on a time limit at the moment. I have to eat. So I'm going to thank all of you at once and I am glad that you like my story. I also hope that you enjoyed this chapter and I hope I wasn't blunt with anything. That's always a story killer. XD

To my Readers: Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope you stay with me and, if you haven't already, look into my other stories. I have two others for Naruto.

Sadly - I accidently deleated my Vampire Knight story - so I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to and I don't have a backup story saved.

Again, I'm sorry.

**Profiles:  
**Gwyn Armstrong  
Age: 15, almost 16  
Gender: female  
Hair: chocolate brown, long  
Eyes: Dark, rust-color (almost brown)  
Family: Mom- Kelly, dad, Max, Grandma Berta, Ari

Gin (NM)  
Age: 23  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Long, brown  
Eyes: Green  
Family: (NM)

Ari Armstrong  
Age: Death - 10, Now: would be 15/16  
Gender: Male  
Hair: brown  
Eyes: light, rust-color  
Family: Mom- Kelly, dad, Max, Gwyn, Grandmother Berta

Max Armstrong  
Age: 7, almost 8  
Gender: male  
Hair: brown  
Eyes: brown  
Family: (Read above)

Vaughn (NM)  
Age: (NM)  
Gender: Male  
Hair: (NM)  
Eyes: (NM)  
Family: (NM)

Mark (NM)  
Age: (NM)  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Blue  
Family: (NM)

R&R


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer:** Read chapter one. Rated M for breathing room.

**Pairings: **Not known as of yet.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Midnight Summer**

**Chapter Forty-Nine**

* * *

"Alright, does everyone have the plan down?" Gwyn's voice is a whisper as they, her gang, sit around the circle table in the library. Naruto grins as he nods and Sasuke has a smirk on his face. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata all look uncertain but nod.

"B-buy, Gwyn-Chan, won't this put you on their bad s-side?" Hinata asks and Ino snorts as she says, "If she isn't on their bad side now then I _hate_ to know what their bad side is."

Naruto leans back and looks over his shoulder at the clock before saying, "From what Shikamaru told me, Hidan has gym right now. All the guys have to take showers before class is out."

Sasuke leans forward as he says, "I had a student sneak into the locker room and put _it_ in the shower. He won't know what is going on till it's too late."

Sakura nods before saying, "I got in the garden and gathered the best plants, a majority is Zetsu's of course, for the assembly at the end of the day."

Gwyn lets the grin cross her face as she thinks about how all of this is going to go down.

"I have the results for Deidara and Sasori's 'art competition' and it turned out the way you wanted it." Sakura puts in and Gwyn nods in satisfaction.

"As for Kakuzu, we have Shikamaru working on the list you gave us to give to him. I didn't look, as you said, and he said that the call should come in during the assembly. He made sure to tell them to call the Tsunade." Naruto puts in and Gwyn leans back in her chair.

"T-the assembly starts i-in one hour." Hinata states and Gwyn replies, "Then it is time for things to get started. Did you get the last thing I requested, Naru-Chan?"

A grin splits his face in half as he says, "Damn right I did, Gwyn-Chan. I do have one question, however."

She cocks her head to the side and gives him the go-ahead to speak.

"What the hell do you need a bomb for?"

The smile that crosses her face reminds those sitting with her of the cat from Alice in Wonderland and that is never a good thing.

"The bomb – you will see the usefulness of it soon." She smiles as she stands.

She can see that they are all nervous but she cannot blame them. They haven't been the school's favorite people since they joined her and stayed with her after she started making the Akatsuki mad.

Hell, if she was them then she would be uneasy about her group to.

They all stand, say farewell, and head off to their respective classes. She heads to her second hour class and enters. The teacher looks up at her and nods his head before turning back to his book.

She takes her seat and counts off the minutes in her head before, "It is time to dismiss your classes to the gym."

She stands and holds back the grin.

Truth be told, she has already planted the bomb. She has every intention to making the Akatsuki go after each other's throats before the day is done. Now all she needs is for everyone to be where they need to be.

She enters the lunch room with her class and she exits to the outside with all the other students that are showing up. Naruto and the others, along with Shikamaru, are waiting outside the door. She walks out and they are all grinning. They know something is about to happen.

They enter the gym they all climb into the bleachers. She and her friends sit at the top and she shifts her weight. She reaches into her pocket and her fingers brush the small device in it.

When the entire gym is silent, Tsunade comes in and stands in front of the school with a vast decoration of plants behind her. Gwyn's eye roam over the students as the woman begins her speech and she finally eyes the all the Akatsuki – minus one Hidan.

They go over all the awards and, finally, Tsunade says, "I would like to give the microphone over to the art teacher who would like to give out the results off to the students predicating in the art contest."

She can feel Hinata shaking next to her and she reaches over and grabs her friend's hand. Naruto, who is sitting on her other side, takes her free hand. Ino and Sakura lean into Shikamaru's side as they all lean back against her, Naruto, and Hinata's legs.

"…And for the winner of the contest." Kurenai says into the contest and everyone leans forward to hear the result.

They all know that only five places in the contest and they all know that Deidara or Sasori will make first place. She can feel the tension in the air.

"I had a hard time deciding out of all the beautiful pieces but, for the first time, this year is a draw between two very gifted students. Deidara and Sasori please – " she is cut off by Deidara's angry response, "There is no way in _hell_ I can tie with this _bastard_!"

The blond-haired male had jerked to his feet and Gwyn can see the fury in his blue eyes. Sasori isn't faring much better as he jerks up with a, "You honestly think you are a better artist than I? That _crap_ that you do isn't art! It's a waste of _time_!"

"Which of you bastards sabotaged my hair!" Hidan's furious scream comes from the gym doors and Gwyn can't even begin to count her luck on this. Perfect timing.

Shocked gasps fill the gym as Hidan, in all his glory, comes storming in with a towel around his waist with his hair, still wet, framing his hair in all of its pink brilliance. Deidara and Sasori both look stunned at the sight and a few other Akatsuki jerk to their feet, Kakuzu among them, and Tobi's laughter explodes along with Deidara's.

"This isn't fucking funny!" Hidan snarls as he punches the first one in the face. Which happens to be Deidara.

The blond hits the ground and Pein goes to step forward as Hidan snarls, "I bet it was you, you fucking wannabe girl!"

Finally Zetsu comes onto the stage as he snarls, "Girls don't do this!"

Just as he forces himself to his feet Gwyn pushes the button of the device in her pocket. Seconds pass before an explosion takes place and the Gwyn goes quiet.

As the clouds start to thin out a voice booms, "_MY PLANTS!"_

Gwyn grins as she watches what looks to be a fight in the clouds as Naruto whispers into her ear, "You planted a _bomb_ in Zetsu's plants?"

"That's only the beginning." Gwyn grins as more, smaller explosions come out and that is followed by, "Deidara, you are _dead_!"

"I didn't do it!" Deidara's exclamation explodes and she hears Ino's snicker of enjoyment.

"Like I said, today is going off with a _bang_." Gwyn murmurs as she leans back to watch the show go on.

* * *

**Words:** .1,194

**Note from the Author: **.Gwyn, why did you do it? Why? That, however, would be the best thing to watch. Anyway, tell me what you think about it so far. The last part of the last day of school is the next chapter. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter.

**Profiles:  
**Gwyn Armstrong  
Age: 15, almost 16  
Gender: female  
Hair: chocolate brown, long  
Eyes: Dark, rust-color (almost brown)  
Family: Mom- Kelly, dad, Max, Grandma Berta, Ari

Gin (NM)  
Age: 23  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Long, brown  
Eyes: Green  
Family: (NM)

Ari Armstrong  
Age: Death - 10, Now: would be 15/16  
Gender: Male  
Hair: brown  
Eyes: light, rust-color  
Family: Mom- Kelly, dad, Max, Gwyn, Grandmother Berta

Max Armstrong  
Age: 7, almost 8  
Gender: male  
Hair: brown  
Eyes: brown  
Family: (Read above)

Vaughn (NM)  
Age: (NM)  
Gender: Male  
Hair: (NM)  
Eyes: (NM)  
Family: (NM)

Mark (NM)  
Age: (NM)  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Blue  
Family: (NM)

R&R


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer:** Read chapter one. Rated M for breathing room.

**Pairings: **Not known as of yet.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

**Rating: M** - Warning - a bit of nudity (nothing bad)

* * *

**Midnight Summer**

**Chapter Fifty**

* * *

Like she had said – it was just beginning. With the smoke of the bomb covering everything, including the members of Akatsuki who are standing up there, no one is able to see what is going on. Gwyn can hear Deidara scream before yelling something along the lines of 'you bit me' and then that is followed by a lot more yelling. She can hear Sasori yelling as well, even Zetsu, but Hidan…

She hasn't heard his voice for a few minutes now.

And that worries her.

However she can see that the smoke is starting to thin and the laughter, all of it, falls into a hushed and horror struck silence. Hidan has his back to them with Tsunade standing in front of him. Her eyes are narrowed, her brow twitching, and her hands are resting on her hips.

But that's not what catches Gwyn's attention. No, it's the fact that he's naked, the towel on the floor, and that everyone, including her, is getting an eyeful of his glowing, white rear.

"Hidan, for crying out loud, cover yourself!" Kisame's voice cuts in as Tobi runs around in circles with his hands covering his eyes as he shrieks, "My eyes! My poor eyes!"

"Well, damn, that man has quiet a –" Ino starts to put in but Sakura slams her hand over her friend's mouth as she snarls, "Don't even _go_ there, Pig."

Gwyn, on the other hand, is laughing. She's bent over and grasping her sides as the hysterical fit booms out of her lungs and she knows that everyone is staring at her.

She slowly stands up and makes her way down the bleaches while grinning. A few laughs escape her as the Akatsuki turn to look at her.

"What the fuck is so funny?" Hidan snarls and she replies with, "I'm trying to decide what is best – the head full of pink hair or the white rear that makes the rest of your skin look tan."

She sees his brows twitch as he starts to turn but she holds up a hand as she exclaims, "Hold it, buddy! No quick movements because you are completely exposed. And I've seen enough to send the old nightmares out of my head because something new, and a whole lot scarier, is going to take its place."

She can see Deidara now, who happens to be penned under a very angry Zetsu, and his eyes narrow as he snarls, "You did this, didn't you!"

"Me, nah. I didn't do anything. I just find it to be rather funny how you are so easily put against each other. If this was filmed I would think it would win if it was entered into the famous _American's Funniest Videos._ I honestly do." Gwyn starts to slow process of walking across the floor and now she is sure everyone's attention is focused on her.

Good.

All ten are standing around the gym floor, all somewhere in her line of sight, so she stops. Pein, who is the one currently trying to pull Zetsu off of Deidara, stands. He goes to say something when Tsunade's cell goes off in her pocket.

No one pays attention. However Gwyn can see her expression turn serious as she interrupts, "You have a call, Pein."

The orange-haired man pauses and turns to the woman holding out the cell. He takes it, sets it to his ear, and says, "Yes?"

He pauses as the person on the other line start to talk and she can see his eyes narrowing. She also sees the glare that is set on Kakuzu and she is forced to hold back the arising smile. Things are about to get a whole lot worse.

"How did this happen?" a pause as the person answers Pein's question followed by, "I understand. I'll see to it imminently."

He snaps the cell shut and hands it back to Tsunade before slowly turning to look at Kakuzu. The taller man steps back when he sees the infuriated look in his leader's eyes. He can tell, like she and everyone else watching, that something bad just happened.

"Kakuzu, when you checked the listings of all of our real-estates, which was last night, what did you tell me?" the man's voice is very calm and the tone is soft.

"I had said that everything is fine and the properties are still being seen to." The man answers after a moment and she can see the confusion in his eyes.

"I see. So tell me this, Kakuzu," another pause as Pein closes the distance between him and the man of stitches.

He finishes with a, "Where the hell did it all go?"

He stops before Kakuzu and the man asks, "What?"

"The property, Kakuzu, is gone. All of it. All of the money, all of the backup resources – all of it is _gone_." Pein takes another step and Kakuzu, seeing what is going on, stumbles back.

"It was there, Pein. I checked you and showed you the stats." He defends himself.

She watches in shock as Pein backhands the money keeper across the face and sends his sprawling backwards on the ground. The look in his eyes, so dark and cold, matches his voice as he starts to speak.

"You are the accountant but you can't even keep track of the money _entrusted_ to you. I have been very lenient, Kakuzu, but this is – " he forced to halt when Gwyn puts in, "You know, being an ass isn't going to make him do better."

She sees his shoulders stiffen but she also can see a…thankful…look thrown at her from Kakuzu. She can see the grin on Hidan's face as he stands behind his partner. Thankfully said partner is keeping the 'goods' covered.

"Why do you test my patients?" Pein snarls as he whirls around to face her.

"Didn't we go over this yesterday?" she shoots back as she folds her arms across her chest and her answer causes the few members surrounding them to look on in confusion. And in apprehension.

"I don't believe we did." She can hear the warning in his voice but she ignores it as she replies, "Oh, I see. So I take it that after I nearly drowned, to be saved by you, only to learn that you would rather kill me by your own to hands doesn't ring a bell somewhere in that head of yours? I also recall you telling that I'm one of the first people able to really piss you off."

She watches as his eyes narrow but she continues, "In fact, I told you why I'm doing this. Why I stand up to you. I just you just happen to be stupid and can't comprehend what I said. So I'll say it again."

He steps forward but she says, "You, Pein of the Akatsuki, don't scare me."

* * *

**Words:** .1,145

**Note from the Author: **.0o0 I don't know what to say...expect that she is making everything worse. As usual. I wonder how her little statement - in front of the intire school - is going to settle over a certain gang. I also wonder how this will end...lol...I already know...but you have to read and find out on your own.

**Profiles:  
**Gwyn Armstrong  
Age: 15, almost 16  
Gender: female  
Hair: chocolate brown, long  
Eyes: Dark, rust-color (almost brown)  
Family: Mom- Kelly, dad, Max, Grandma Berta, Ari

Gin (NM)  
Age: 23  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Long, brown  
Eyes: Green  
Family: (NM)

Ari Armstrong  
Age: Death - 10, Now: would be 15/16  
Gender: Male  
Hair: brown  
Eyes: light, rust-color  
Family: Mom- Kelly, dad, Max, Gwyn, Grandmother Berta

Max Armstrong  
Age: 7, almost 8  
Gender: male  
Hair: brown  
Eyes: brown  
Family: (Read above)

Vaughn (NM)  
Age: (NM)  
Gender: Male  
Hair: (NM)  
Eyes: (NM)  
Family: (NM)

Mark (NM)  
Age: (NM)  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Blue  
Family: (NM)

R&R


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer:** Read chapter one. Rated M for breathing room.

**Pairings: **Not known as of yet.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

**Rating: M** - Warning -

* * *

**Midnight Summer**

**Chapter Fifty-One**

* * *

Gwyn will admit it. She says really stupid things at really stupid times. Like now for instance. She knows that she is in trouble because the look on Pein's face spells out pain and torture with capital letters. That isn't why she knows she is going to have a problem. Nope.

She knows she is in trouble because she just slammed into the ground by him when he decides to do this chock-hold-slam thing. He had lifted her off the ground and then slammed her down into it like it was a lost lover just waiting to be reunited with her. And love hurts like hell.

Talk about a chock-slam of death.

At this moment he has her straddled, his nose pressed to hers, and his eyes are practically wild with insanity. Now add that to the fact that her and breathing is not mixing well at the moment. Hell, he said she would die by his own two hands.

Looks like the sadistic bastard meant it.

She would kick him in the family jewels but that turns out that it won't work. The fact that he's sitting on her hips tells her that much. She hit him but she is more worried about the hand wrapped around her throat. She has his other hand, the wrist anyway, held in her free hand.

"G-Get the f-fuck off of m-me!" she snarls as she tries to detach his hand from her slowly bruising neck.

"I think it is time you learn your place." He snarls as he tightens his grip.

Okay, the panic is starting to set in now. Gwyn can see it all flashing before her eyes. See her mom and her little brother's eyes. Can see her friends are her casket before they bury her …

Not happening.

There is no way she is going to let this sadistic bastard of a 'I am god' man kill her. Not like this with a naked man watching in glee at the thought of someone dying. Nope. If she dies then everyone is going to be dressed or, if she is lucky, she will be asleep…and everyone will still be dressed. She plus nudity equals a _huge_ no-no.

Then he is off.

She isn't sure what happened but she can make out a distinguishable, "Get the fuck off of Gwyn-Chan you fucking bastard!"

A mass of blond hair, blue eyes, and whisker cheeks greets her unfocused gaze. She feels someone lifting her up slightly followed by, "Are you alright?"

"Duck-butt…" she mumbles and she can see the said man twitching before the events snap into place.

She jerks up while roaring, "You little ass, you just tried to strangle me to death!"

With that she leaps him just as he sends Naruto sprawling out on the ground. That is when she can say that the fight begins. Her group, including Hinata, jumped in. Various Akatsuki members go to help their leader before turning on each other in anger.

Hidan is screaming something about sacrificing 'this girl' to his god and Gwyn turns to see who he has a hold of and her eyes narrow. He doesn't get far before a certain black haired male with a duck's rear for a hair-cut attacks him and drops a certain pink-haired female who is currently freaking out and saying that she'll never be able to get married now.

Odd.

A hard hit to the face turns Gwyn's attention back to a certain orange-haired…blond?

"This is your fault, hmm!" a very angry Deidara snarls before leaping at her.

A scream of 'Tobi is a good boy' explodes in the background and that is followed by 'Deidara, I will kill you!' from Zetsu. Seems like he is still PO about the plants…

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" the blond screams before jumping at Gwyn for a second time.

She, of course, dunks.

And blond male slams into the elder Uchiha. The anger sparks between them but Itachi just kicks Deidara away before sidestepping another hit from an angry Naruto.

Surprisingly Tsunade is staying on the sidelines and just watching. One would think that she doesn't know what to do about this.

It is most uncertain but she is sure she can hear Gai scream 'the flame of youth shines so bright' from somewhere in the audience.

Creepy.

She dunks just as something flies over her and confirms it is Sasuke. She turns to see Sakura deal a very painful blow to Hidan's crouch with her knee.

That is going to hurt in the morning…

Said man drops like a sack of rocks. Sakura then turns and slams her fist into Kisame's gut and she sends him sprawling out on the floor.

GO SAKURA!

_I was right, pissed off Sakura is not one you want to mess with, _Gwyn tells herself this as she watch Ino slam a baseball bat over Tobi's head.

Where she got it?

No one will ever know.

Shikamaru is just…lying on the ground. Hinata is holding her own against a now angry Deidara after she asked him what shampoo he uses. Gwyn?

Take a guess.

Yep.

She's fighting with Pein again.

And so totally loosing.

So she does the one thing a girl has against a guy at all times. An attack that can stop a battle on its toes with ease. And it is a move that her mother said to use only if it is an emergency.

And that it works against people who don't like you with a very pleasing result.

So Gwyn, determined, bats Pein's hands away.

She grabs the front of his shirt.

Jerks him down so that they are at eye level.

And…

And she kisses him.

* * *

**Words:** .951

**Note from the Author: **.OoO...what the hell just happened? I cannot believe I just did that. Poor Gwyn. Just think what Pein is thinking at that moment! X_X

**Profiles:  
**Gwyn Armstrong  
Age: 15, almost 16  
Gender: female  
Hair: chocolate brown, long  
Eyes: Dark, rust-color (almost brown)  
Family: Mom- Kelly, dad, Max, Grandma Berta, Ari

Gin (NM)  
Age: 23  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Long, brown  
Eyes: Green  
Family: (NM)

Ari Armstrong  
Age: Death - 10, Now: would be 15/16  
Gender: Male  
Hair: brown  
Eyes: light, rust-color  
Family: Mom- Kelly, dad, Max, Gwyn, Grandmother Berta

Max Armstrong  
Age: 7, almost 8  
Gender: male  
Hair: brown  
Eyes: brown  
Family: (Read above)

Vaughn (NM)  
Age: (NM)  
Gender: Male  
Hair: (NM)  
Eyes: (NM)  
Family: (NM)

Mark (NM)  
Age: (NM)  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Blue  
Family: (NM)

R&R


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer:** Read chapter one. Rated M for breathing room.

**Pairings: **Not known as of yet.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Midnight Summer**

**Chapter Fifty-Two**

* * *

In that moment there are two things that Gwyn notices. Why she notices them? She doesn't know why but they just stick out like someone set off a firecracker in her head. A really big firecracker with a lot of drums and conges playing in the background.

The first thing she notices is how incredibly soft his lips are.

The second – he smells like coconuts.

She expected him to push her way. To maybe even hit her for this. What she got as a response is even scarier than either of those combined.

He went stock still the moment their lips met.

His eyes widen.

She knows that she has to react and quickly. She has to react before he overcomes the overload that was just thrust onto his brain.

So she reels back, draws her hand back, and punches him square in the jaw while yelling, "That is for being a bastard and this,"

She pauses and kick's him in the place light never shines – unless you're Hidan – and finishes off her sentence with a, "And _that's_ for making me use my first kiss as a tool to distract you!"

Pein's eyes get back their other look. The one that is focused and not shocked like hell. Yet he only places a hand on his thigh as tries to control the pain in his…ah…area.

"Fuck, man. The girl got you good." Hidan's voice cuts in and Gwyn ignores him.

"I don't fear you. I never will…" she stumbles back a few steps as her hand goes to rest on her lips.

"Gwyn?" She hears Naruto yell as she bolts out of the gym.

The hot air slams into her as she sprints away from the gym and her now confused thoughts. She gave up…her…first kiss…

To an ass.

But he was lunging after her with that murder-glee look in his eyes. She had to do something. She knew only to act and…she did the one thing she never wanted to do with anyone.

She mentally decides that she is going to wash out her mouth with the biggest bottle of mouthwash when she gets home. That's where she is heading.

She sprints past the school gates and out into the street. A few car honk their horns at her but she ignores that as well. She has much more pressing matters to tend to.

She doesn't even stop at Gin's shop this time. She races right on by.

She reaches her house in record time and shoots up the stairwell just as her mother calls out to her in alarm. She gets to her room, slams the door behind her, and locks it. She falls face-first onto the bed, buries her head in a pillow, and screams.

_Damn it! Why a kiss? I hate the fudging jerk of a man…_

She mentally rants about ways to kill him for this when she realizes one thing.

Today is the last day of school. She won't see him for three months. Hell, her mom and brother along with Grandmother Berta will be gone within the hour.

She giggles a bit.

Hell, by the time school starts again, he will have forgotten.

She can start again and stay _away_ from them. Okay…maybe not stay away because pissing them off is a lot of fun. It makes her feel all warm and bubbly inside.

A moment passes before she hears her mom at her door asking if she's alright.

"Yeah, mom! Just don't feel good." She calls back.

Half of that is true.

One, she isn't fine.

Two – she doesn't feel good.

Her stomach is a bunch of knots because she doesn't know what to do. She's never kissed someone before – other than family, anyway.

She never got that close with Mark either. They only held hands and hugged a bit. He tried kissing her once and got a foot to the face. He didn't try it again.

But…

…with Pein?

She kissed him.

KISSED HIM!

And Sakura is worried about never getting a husband because she got in a fight with a naked Hidan. It could have been worse.

At least she nailed him in the jewels. He won't be to chipper after that. She knows that for sure.

She rolls over in her bed and glares up at the ceiling. Her heart is still pounding in her chest…

Her eyes close and she drapes an arm over her face. She can't think about this. She has to push it out of her thoughts. It was so weird.

She gets out of the bed, unlocks the door, and goes to the restroom.

She grabs the mouthwash.

Pours a bit in her mouth.

Swishes…

Swishes…

Spites it out and looks in the mirror.

"What a fucking good way to end the last day of school. Great job, genius." She tells herself.

Oddly enough, her reflection smiles back at her.

* * *

**Words:** .816

**Note from the Author: **...again, nothing to say...

**Profiles:  
**Gwyn Armstrong  
Age: 15, almost 16  
Gender: female  
Hair: chocolate brown, long  
Eyes: Dark, rust-color (almost brown)  
Family: Mom- Kelly, dad, Max, Grandma Berta, Ari

Gin (NM)  
Age: 23  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Long, brown  
Eyes: Green  
Family: (NM)

Ari Armstrong  
Age: Death - 10, Now: would be 15/16  
Gender: Male  
Hair: brown  
Eyes: light, rust-color  
Family: Mom- Kelly, dad, Max, Gwyn, Grandmother Berta

Max Armstrong  
Age: 7, almost 8  
Gender: male  
Hair: brown  
Eyes: brown  
Family: (Read above)

Vaughn (NM)  
Age: (NM)  
Gender: Male  
Hair: (NM)  
Eyes: (NM)  
Family: (NM)

Mark (NM)  
Age: (NM)  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Blue  
Family: (NM)

R&R


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer:** Read chapter one. Rated M for breathing room.

**Pairings: **Not known as of yet.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Midnight Summer**

**Chapter Fifty-Three**

* * *

The last day of school passed and so did the week that followed it. Gwyn got many a few visits from her friends but getting time in on her busy agenda is not an easy task. Gin happens to be a slave driver now that school is out. Has her working and doing delivers. Not to mention he smiles all the damn time while doing whatever he does in the back rooms.

She also got to know a bit more about Kain as well. Like the fact that he is as much as a jerk as any other guy she has meet. He brushes her off every time she tries to talk to him!

When she went to Gin in confusion he just smiled, patted her head, and told her not to worry about it.

Ino and Sakura have a habit of coming around while she works. Ino still refuses to drop the 'thing' that happened at school. Every time she gets red faced and tells Ino to get out of the shop before she cuts her hair.

Ino runs away laughing before always yelling over her shoulder, 'you have to share the juicy details!'

"There's nothing juicy about it." Gwyn snaps to herself as she wonders about her room.

She heads down into the hall and rolls her shoulders. The joints pop and she winces before sighing in relief. That feels better.

She pauses by her brother's room and smiles. She spent all day yesterday cleaning it and everything so that he has something clean to come home to. She also almost has enough to get him a gift for his birthday. Sadly – he'll be with their dad during the time.

As will their mom and grandma.

She shrugs before going downstairs. The house is quiet, more so then she would like, and she knows that soon she'll have to get ready for work. It's seven and work starts at nine.

Joy.

She also remembers Sakura asking her 'what the hell' she was thinking when she decided to kiss him because, as they all know, the other girls at school will want to skin her alive.

That is not a joke.

Those girls are brutal. They beat the crap out of some freshmen because they looked at one of the Akatsuki 'the wrong way'.

She groans and heads into the kitchen to make breakfast. She easily makes the eggs but avoids the bacon. She doesn't want to burn down the house.

After about ten minutes she is sitting at the table, food stuffed in her hand, and a glass of juice next to her. She knows that she has today off of work – but it's better to work then stay at the house with a lot of weird thoughts running around in her head.

Like the smell of coconuts…

"Ah, stop it Gwyn!" she slaps her palm into her forehead and jerks out of her seat.

"That bastard…I'm gonna kill him for making me do that…" she snarls as she goes into the front room and jerks on her shoes.

To say that she forgot that moment one week ago would be the biggest lie. It occurs in her nightmares nearly every night. At the end he always kills her by strangling her. Or having Deidara shove this white little thing, unusually in the shape of an animal, down her throat. Then it explodes.

Not a pleasant dream. Or a pleasant way to dream of dying.

Not at all.

She is also starting to realize that she started a war that she can't win. Akatsuki, on a daily bases, is a pain in her rear. Akatsuki pissed off means the end of everything – including her.

"Maybe I should have thought out my actions before running my big mouth…" she mutters to herself as she grabs her apron and ties it around her waist.

Then again, even in her old hometown, she always got into trouble. She started fights because she was too stubborn to back down from a challenge. However, back then, she had Mark.

"That is another bastard to add to the kill list…" she tells herself as she ties her hair up into the lose bun. No one wants hair in the cakes and pie. That would be gross.

She eyes the clock and sees that it is fifteen till eight. Okay – heading off to work one day, an hour and fifteen minutes early is fine. She gets off at seven in the evening…more money for her then.

She hears someone knock on the door and rolls her eyes. She'd bet a fortune that it is Ino. Again.

She swings the door open while saying, "I have to work, Ino, so can –"

"I do not believe that I am Ino, Gwyn." Gwyn thought this day couldn't get worse.

"Go away."

The visitor's brows furrow before the young woman says, "I need to talk to you and I know you don't have to work today."

_Shit…_

She puts off a strained smile as she opens the door and invites the guest in.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asks.

Dark, ashy colored eyes stare her down and Gwyn feels her heart skip a beat.

"You know what I want to talk about."

"Okay, listen, it was an accident! Well…not an accident really…_but he left me no choice_! It was either that or get murdered!" she protests before adding, "I swear I didn't know you two are dating!"

The lady smiles before pulling off her hat. The long, oddly colored hair tumbles out down her back and the blue hue glows in the lighting that her house has.

Konan smiles.

"We're not dating, Gwyn, so call down. Actually," she pauses as she folds her hands in front of her and eyes the ground with interest.

"Actually?" Gwyn crosses her hands behind her and wordlessly encourages her to continue.

Konan plays with the edge of her black hat and her lips purse together in concentration. Gwyn already has a feeling that the female Akatsuki is here without anyone knowing. Well, besides herself.

"Konan, what is it?" Gwyn takes a step forward and the blue-haired woman meets her eye-to-eye.

"Actually, Gwyn, I am in need of a favor."

* * *

**Words:** ...1,040

**Note from the Author: **...okay, this is getting weirder and weirder by the moment. Why the hell is she at her house? LOL - Ino. Gotta love that girl.

**Profiles:  
**Gwyn Armstrong  
Age: 15, almost 16  
Gender: female  
Hair: chocolate brown, long  
Eyes: Dark, rust-color (almost brown)  
Family: Mom- Kelly, dad, Max, Grandma Berta, Ari

Gin (NM)  
Age: 23  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Long, brown  
Eyes: Green  
Family: (NM)

Ari Armstrong  
Age: Death - 10, Now: would be 15/16  
Gender: Male  
Hair: brown  
Eyes: light, rust-color  
Family: Mom- Kelly, dad, Max, Gwyn, Grandmother Berta

Max Armstrong  
Age: 7, almost 8  
Gender: male  
Hair: brown  
Eyes: brown  
Family: (Read above)

Vaughn (NM)  
Age: (NM)  
Gender: Male  
Hair: (NM)  
Eyes: (NM)  
Family: (NM)

Mark (NM)  
Age: (NM)  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Blue  
Family: (NM)

R&R


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer:** Read chapter one. Rated M for breathing room.

**Pairings: **Not known as of yet.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Midnight Summer**

**Chapter Fifty-Four**

* * *

"A favor?" the question slips past her lips and the confusion settles in imminently. Why would Konan need a favor from her? It doesn't make sense.

The older female folds her hands in front of her and asks, "May I come in?"

Gwyn nods and steps aside to allow her fully into the house. She takes the hat from her and hangs it on the peg next to the door. They boot slip off their shoes and take a seat on the couch in the front room without a word.

Gwyn asks if she wants anything to drink but she politely tells her no. So she sits across from her and waits for her to speak.

She doesn't have to wait long.

"Gwyn, I'm not really sure how everything is going to change, but to start – thank you." She says and Gwyn feels her eyes widen.

"Why are you thanking me?" she asks and Konan smiles.

"Because of you most of the Akatsuki are more…mellowed…out. Itachi even had a one-on-one conversation with Sasuke a few days back. Turns out Sasuke likes tomatoes…" Konan seems to find something amusing because the edge of her lips twitch with a suppressed laugh.

Sasuke…and Itachi…talking?

Gwyn isn't sure if she should believe her ears.

"Okay, what does that have to do with me?" she blurts out and Konan laughs openly this time.

"On the last day, with the fight, Sasuke confronted his brother. He also left a nasty bruise on his face as well. It's almost gone but I think Itachi felt it would be best to…set things straight between himself and his little brother." She answers and Gwyn bites onto her lower lip.

"Did it help? Their talk?" she asks and Konan nods.

"I don't think they have said a peaceful word to each other since they were children. Everyone was a bit tense." Konan answers.

That's understandable.

Sasuke is with her group – their enemy.

"So…are they…" she isn't sure how to even ask her question.

"Neither went after the others throat. Also, Sasuke told off Hidan when he insulted you. So you need to thank him for that." Konan smiles again and Gwyn makes a mental note to do so.

Hold on – what?

"Hidan insulted me?" she asks and Konan replies, "Yes, but I'm not going to repeat what he said. Not even I want to hear such crude things."

Okay, whatever he said must be bad. Very bad if Sasuke tells someone off and if Konan doesn't want to repeat it…

Not that she knows this woman very well…

"Anyway, about that favor…" Gwyn changes the topic and Konan sits up a bit straighter.

"I'm going to be very blunt about this because there is no easy way to ask this question. Gwyn, do you like Pein?" Konan has this very serious look in her eyes but Gwyn is just staring.

Her…like Pein?

What?

"D-do I like him? The bastard tried to strangle me to death and you ask if I like him!" she leans back into the couch with a laugh before continuing, "Why are you asking me this?"

She can see the gears turning in Konan's head and she has a feeling that she might not want to know the answer to this question.

"You kissed him but he…he didn't shove you away. He didn't even go after you in a fit of rage like we all thought he would." Konan says the words slowly, like it is a different language, and she meets Gwyn gaze evenly.

The only thing Gwyn can get into her mind is that Pein didn't…want to kill her?

"Maybe it was because of the pain? I did, after all, nail him in the – " Konan cuts her off with a, "Yes, we all saw. You kicked him in the one place a man should never be kicked. That was a rather shocker since you actually landed the hit."

Gwyn giggles lightly before asking, "So, Konan, what can I do for you? I know you didn't come here to ask if I like that jerk-face."

"He's not that bad once you get to know him."

"I'll take your word for it. Anyway," she pauses and Konan smiles.

"Okay, I'll just say it." Konan sits up and flips her hair over her shoulder before getting another serious look on her face.

Konan leans forward and rests her elbows on her knees. Her hair moves to hide her face and Gwyn has a feeling that whatever she is about to ask for is hard on her.

"I don't usually need help from others, Gwyn, but I'm in a bind. The entire Akatsuki is in a bind. I know you set up all the problems at the end of the year…" she pauses again and Gwyn feels her blood run cold.

Konan knows?

How can she know?

As if sensing her questions, Konan answers, "I figured it was you. You really had a lot against all of them and you just shoved it in their faces. You also showed them that they can never really work together if they can't get along. Deidara and Sasori have been pleasant…more than usual anyway.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I need a favor. Gwyn, I was wondering if I…if it's alright with you, that is…I was wondering if I could…" Konan bites off at the end of her sentence as she drops her head in her hands.

Okay, very unlike Konan behavior.

"Konan, spit it out." Gwyn says and the blue haired woman looks up at her.

"Can I stay here?"

* * *

**Words:** ...940

**Note from the Author: **...Well, that's a bit different? What's wrong with Konan? And why is she asking that of Gwyn? What will happen? Dun-dun-dunnn-dunnnn(dread bell)

**Profiles:  
**Gwyn Armstrong  
Age: 15, almost 16  
Gender: female  
Hair: chocolate brown, long  
Eyes: Dark, rust-color (almost brown)  
Family: Mom- Kelly, dad, Max, Grandma Berta, Ari

Gin (NM)  
Age: 23  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Long, brown  
Eyes: Green  
Family: (NM)

Ari Armstrong  
Age: Death - 10, Now: would be 15/16  
Gender: Male  
Hair: brown  
Eyes: light, rust-color  
Family: Mom- Kelly, dad, Max, Gwyn, Grandmother Berta

Max Armstrong  
Age: 7, almost 8  
Gender: male  
Hair: brown  
Eyes: brown  
Family: (Read above)

Vaughn (NM)  
Age: (NM)  
Gender: Male  
Hair: (NM)  
Eyes: (NM)  
Family: (NM)

Mark (NM)  
Age: (NM)  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Blue  
Family: (NM)

R&R


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer:** Read chapter one. Rated M for breathing room.

**Pairings: **Not known as of yet.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Midnight Summer**

**Chapter Fifty-Five**

* * *

Gwyn can only stare like an idiot. Did she just ask…what she thinks she just asked? She isn't sure but she only leans back in her seat and eyes the woman sitting on the other end.

"You want to stay here, in my house, knowing that mostly everyone in your group hates me?" she asks and Konan laughs as she says, "Not all of them hate you, Gwyn. Actually, to be honest, they all hold a large amount of respect towards you because you stand up for yourself."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

Konan smiles and says, "Think about it, Gwyn. Tobi, for example, likes you. He thinks you're pretty and that you have more courage than anyone he has seen before. Itachi likes how you are able to stick up for yourself and your friends…and verbally battle Pein. We thought he was the only one able to do that."

Gwyn sits back and eyes the blue-haired gang member before asking, "Okay, before I even answer your question, why the _hell_ do you need to stay here?"

Now Konan looks uncomfortable.

With is surprising on its own.

"Well, you see, it's complicated." Konan starts and Gwyn raises a brow as she says, "You'll have to do better than that, Konan-san."

"Alright, alright! Due to the fact that you somehow managed to get all the property that the Akatsuki bought over the years to vanish in thin air…we…we…" she pauses before blurting out, "We all have to live in the same house!"

"All ten of you…in one house?" she asks and Konan nods.

"You don't know what it's like sharing a house with all of them. Let alone Hidan and Tobi. They keep us all up all night and I can't sleep…so I thought since you helped me that one time…" Gwyn has to admit, she feels sorry for her.

She knows she'd most likely murder all the guys if they lived in her house. She use an ax if that was the only thing she could get her hands on. Even a sword.

She takes in Konan's appearance a bit more carefully.

Dark rings under the eyes.

No lip piercing – she never goes without it.

Her hair doesn't have the usual shine to it.

She looks like she's about ready to pass out on her couch…

Gwyn groans when she sees that, despite everything that happened between her and all the guys of the Akatsuki, that she actually likes Konan. She's almost like an older sister. As scary as it is, it's true.

And she needs help.

"Alright, Konan, you can stay. You can sleep in my mom's room or my brother's room. It's best to stay out of my grandma's…" Gwyn trails off before shuddering.

"Where is your family?" Konan asks and Gwyn says, "Vacation with my dad."

She can see a bit of confusion in Konan's eyes and she asks the question she knew was coming, "Why aren't you with them?"

Gwyn leans back as she answers, "I haven't seen my dad in…a long time."

She knows her expression has fallen but Konan just sets a hand on her shoulder as she says, "I understand. It's natural that you and your dad don't get along. A lot of people are like that. In fact, my parents are dead…"

Gwyn's expression drops as she hangs her head.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. It happened a long time ago. That's why I know Pein so well." She says and Gwyn looks up at her in confusion.

"What, did he nearly die to?" she asks and Konan snorts in amusement.

"No, he lost his family to. It was a flood." Konan says and Gwyn's eyes widen.

"Oh."

"Like I said, it was a long time ago. The Akatsuki was formed by like-minded people," she is cut off as Gwyn snorts, "I don't think anyone is like-minded if Hidan is in it."

Konan outright laughs before agreeing. She leans back before asking, "So, why did you move?"

Gwyn pauses before looking down at her hands.

"Too many bad memories in our old home. So we left." She answers and Konan stays quiet.

"Do you talk to anyone about it?" she finally asks and Gwyn looks over at her.

"Not really." She answers and the woman frowns.

"So, where were you going before I came in?" she asks and Gwyn says, "To work."

Konan nods before saying, "Well, I think it would be best if I go to the house and get my things. Can I take a look at the two rooms you mentioned?"

"Sure, follow me." Gwyn stands and leads her through the house.

She shows her where everything is and then the two bedrooms. Konan, in the end, picks her mom's room.

"Alright, I'll see you after work?"

"Yeah, I get off around seven. Help yourself to the fridge…and please don't lead anyone to my house. It's bad enough that Tobi knows where it is…as does Pein…" she grimaces at the memory that arises with that and the couch she had been penned to.

The two leave the house and Gwyn cannot help but thinking, _This is going to be an interesting summer. Kami help me._

* * *

**Words:** ...868

**Note from the Author: **...short chapter, sorry! Anyway, here is this chapter and...wow...Konan is staying with Gwyn. How weird...

**Profiles:  
**Gwyn Armstrong  
Age: 15, almost 16  
Gender: female  
Hair: chocolate brown, long  
Eyes: Dark, rust-color (almost brown)  
Family: Mom- Kelly, dad, Max, Grandma Berta, Ari

Gin (NM)  
Age: 23  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Long, brown  
Eyes: Green  
Family: (NM)

Ari Armstrong  
Age: Death - 10, Now: would be 15/16  
Gender: Male  
Hair: brown  
Eyes: light, rust-color  
Family: Mom- Kelly, dad, Max, Gwyn, Grandmother Berta

Max Armstrong  
Age: 7, almost 8  
Gender: male  
Hair: brown  
Eyes: brown  
Family: (Read above)

Vaughn (NM)  
Age: (NM)  
Gender: Male  
Hair: (NM)  
Eyes: (NM)  
Family: (NM)

Mark (NM)  
Age: (NM)  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Blue  
Family: (NM)

R&R


	56. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer:** Read chapter one. Rated M for breathing room.

**Pairings: **Not known as of yet.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Midnight Summer**

**Chapter Fifty-Six**

* * *

It turns out that Konan staying at her house isn't a bad thing at all. She's nice and funny. She gets an entire new personality now that the guys are around her. She even has the cutest sleeping wear Gwyn has ever seen. Short black shirts and a neon blue shirt with a smiling happy bunny on the front in black. The words are in another language but Konan told her it said, "Stupid gets as stupid does."

Also turns out that Konan has a sweet tooth. She found that out when she got home the first night with a few boxes of cake and pie. The woman couldn't keep her hands out of it.

She also likes to sing, oddly enough. But then again, she is artistic. She even showed Gwyn how to do a paper crane with her origami paper. It's a lot harder than it looks.

It's been about two weeks since Konan first showed up on her doorstep and now, with them both sitting on the couch in the front room with popcorn between them, they are trying not to fly out of their seats as the girl on the T.V screen screams bloody murder. She's glad her mom got a new one before they left because the picture is perfect.

"_Run, you stupid idiot_!" Konan yells at the screen.

Gwyn nearly jumps out of her seat before laughing. Konan gets into what she's watching, that's for sure. Been around to many guys…

"Oh, Kami-sama, he's right there!" Gwyn hunkers down in her seat and peeps between her fingers as the girl slowly creeps into another room.

"Why is she so _stupid_! You don't go in rooms where someone just got _dragged_ into!" Konan rants and Gwyn giggles.

Like she said – she's into the movie.

Another scream emits from the television and both girls jump.

"Don't go in there!" Gwyn cries out and Konan leans forward with this…look…on her face that promises pain.

She needs to stay away Hidan.

The credits soon scroll down the T.V and both girls stand up. Konan rubs the back of her neck as she yawns and Gwyn cannot help but to smile.

"A great way to end a movie. The main character dies because the house eats her." She snorts and a giggle comes from Gwyn.

"The movie scared you as much as it scared me." She says and Konan looks at her with a raised brow.

"I wasn't clinging to you throughout the entire movie, now was I?" she asks and Gwyn's face turns red.

Okay, yeah, she was huddled up into the older girl's side. Scary movies give her nightmares. Yet she still watches them for some reason.

"Do we have any of the chocolate pie left?" Gwyn rolls her eyes before jerking her head towards the fridge.

Konan goes for her pie as Gwyn heads upstairs to the bedroom with Konan on her tail. She also has two forks. Gotta love her for the thoughtfulness.

"Anyway, what about the beach-party this week? You want to go?" Konan asks and Gwyn shakes her head.

"Not really. I'm not a fan of swimming…" she looks away and gazes out the window.

The outside world is black and the full moon glows through her window. Swimming…reminds her of the river.

"Gwyn, I want to ask you something…" Konan sets her fork down and Gwyn turns to look at her with a frown.

"Yeah?"

"The scars, why did you do that?" Gwyn stiffens and her gaze snaps down on her bare arms.

She forgot…

She rubs her arms and the thin, near invisible lines draw her attention. She eyes the scars, the reminders of her pain, and closes her eyes.

"It's…a long story." She says and Konan replies, "We have all night and all summer."

Gwyn gives a weak smile but she says, "I had two other brothers, you know."

"What happened?" Konan crosses her legs and folds her hands in her lap – the pie currently forgotten.

"My older brother…he was murdered. My other brother, my twin, died from a sickness in the hospital. I was…devastated. Max was small at the time, he doesn't remember my twin. Our older brother was dead before he was born…" she cuts herself off as the images slam into her mind.

She shakes them away as she says, "It was a way of getting rid of the pain. I haven't cut for a long time."

Konan drops a hand on her shoulder and she looks up at her. She's rather shocked that Konan's face is blurry and her hand goes to her eyes. Sure enough, she's on the verge of crying.

"Was that the reason you were crying the first time I was here? With Pein." She asks and Gwyn nods.

"Yeah, I was remembering a few things. I didn't want you two seeing that." She giggles as she recalls the events that happened after that.

Mainly her getting stuck between the toilet and wall…and Pein having to pull her out. That was really awkward.

But not nearly as bad as waking up on the morning with said man using your breasts as pillows. She doesn't think there is a thing that can top that…and _damn_, was he heavy.

"Well, we saw. Crying isn't bad. Even if the guys tell you so, just tell them to stuff it." She says with a grin and Gwyn laughs.

"Sounds like a good plan to me."

* * *

**Words:** ...908

**Note from the Author: **...LMFAO - movies and popcorn! That would be awesome. LOL - she opened up to Konan. Who wouldn't? This chapter is done and the next is on its way!

**Profiles:  
**Gwyn Armstrong  
Age: 15, almost 16  
Gender: female  
Hair: chocolate brown, long  
Eyes: Dark, rust-color (almost brown)  
Family: Mom- Kelly, dad, Max, Grandma Berta, Ari

Gin (NM)  
Age: 23  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Long, brown  
Eyes: Green  
Family: (NM)

Ari Armstrong  
Age: Death - 10, Now: would be 15/16  
Gender: Male  
Hair: brown  
Eyes: light, rust-color  
Family: Mom- Kelly, dad, Max, Gwyn, Grandmother Berta

Max Armstrong  
Age: 7, almost 8  
Gender: male  
Hair: brown  
Eyes: brown  
Family: (Read above)

Vaughn (NM)  
Age: (NM)  
Gender: Male  
Hair: (NM)  
Eyes: (NM)  
Family: (NM)

Mark (NM)  
Age: (NM)  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Blue  
Family: (NM)

R&R


	57. Chapter 57

**Disclaimer:** Read chapter one. Rated M for breathing room.

**Pairings: **Not known as of yet.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Midnight Summer**

**Chapter Fifty-Seven**

* * *

The following morning is hell. Why? Because as Gwyn was cooking breakfast for her and Konan, the door to her house flies open, and in comes her group. Moments later Konan comes down in her pajamas, yawning, and her hair is a complete mess. Not to mention that she's only wearing the same thing as Gwyn – underwear and a lose top.

Naruto's jaw dropped, Ino started to look between them with the 'what the hell' look on her face, Sakura just looks confused, and Hinata just stood there. Sasuke just stared at Konan…and then her.

"Why is she here?" Naruto is the first to speak and Gwyn rubs the back of her neck sheepishly as she replies, "Konan is staying here with me."

"What!" Sakura and Ino exclaim at the same time.

Gwyn groans and Konan steps fully into the room with, "Morning, Gwyn, what's for breakfast?"

"A fruit salad and some fruit punch." She answers before adding, "Would you all like something?"

They, as in Naruto and anyone but her and Konan, look at her look she has grown a second head before Hinata stutters, "I would l-like some, Gwyn-C-Chan."

"Front room?" Konan asks and Gwyn nods.

Konan goes right past her and drops onto the couch.

Hinata follows right behind the woman and takes a seat next to her. The two are quite for a few minutes before they gage into conversation. Konan starts by asking her what branch of the Hyuga household she belongs to.

Ino, Sakura, and Sasuke eventually join the two in the front room but Naruto stays in the kitchen with her. She can feel him staring at her back and she is starting to get fed up with it.

"What is it, Naru-Chan?" she asks as she grabs the bowls from the cupboards above the counter.

"Why is she here?" Naruto repeats his question and Gwyn groans.

Of course he'll throw a fit about this.

"Listen, Naruto, Konan has been here for nearly a week. She's cool." Gwyn smiles as she pinches his cheeks but he swats her hand away as he says, "But she's part of the Akatsuki, Gwyn!"

If she didn't have better control of herself, she would drop her head in her hands. Instead she dishes out the food and hands him his bowl as she says, "Konan and the rest of the Akatsuki are living…in close quarters. A girl does not need to be surrounded by a bunch of guys all summer. God, if my mom found out that she asked and I turned her away because of the gang she is a part of I'd have my rear handed to my on a golden platter. Then I'd get a lecture about how girls do not need to be living with a bunch of guys because sex will happen. I don't want that conversation. _Ever_."

She picks up the rest of the bowls with Naruto's help, who is now red-faced, and they take the food into the front room. They hand out all the bowls before returning to the kitchen to get the drinks. As Gwyn pulls the drink out of the fridge Naruto says, "Okay, I don't think I'd want the sex talk either. I got part of it from the old pervert and I had nightmares for the next month…"

She nearly trips over her feet at that comment as she asks, "What the hell did he tell you?"

"Do you really want to know?" Naruto asks and she pauses before answering, "No, I don't."

They take the drinks back into the front room and hand those out. Gwyn takes her place on Konan's open side and Naruto sits next to Sasuke. The male has a frown on his face but he seems to be engaged in the conversation that is going around the room.

"Okay, what are we talking about?" Naruto asks when either he or Gwyn gets what they are talking about.

"We're talking about how Konoha has changed, you idiot." Sasuke snaps and Gwyn's brow rise into her hairline.

"Oh…" he looks away and she sees Sasuke's expression drop before he says, "Sorry, Naruto. I forgot about that…"

The look on Gwyn's face must scream her question because Sakura says, "Naruto's lived here his whole life but he was bullied up till a few years ago. The town blames the fire that occurred on his birth on him because his father died in it…"

"Oh…" Gwyn looks over at Konan and she gives a soft smile in return.

"It's nothing. I never knew him. What about your dad, Gwyn, what is he like?" Naruto asks and she feels her expression darken.

"I'd rather not talk about that man." She replies and Naruto's eyes widen in alarm.

"Don't like him?" he asks and Gwyn smiles, "You could say that is an understatement. He left my mom, my little brother, and I for another woman who has five or so kids."

"Damn." Ino states and Gwyn snorts as she says, "I don't need him. I have my mom and Grandma Berta for parents and a little brother to look after. I have all of you – that includes you Konan and don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Konan laughs as she says, "I know. I'm glad I got to know you."

They all dig into their bowls, each talking to different people, and even Naruto starts a conversation with Konan. He seems rather shocked by her intake on things that go around her. He even asks how she manages to handle the Akatsuki and she grins. Not a sweet grin but a grin that is a bit scary and she decides that she never wants that grin directed at her.

"As the only female I have to show them that I am as good as any of them. Beating them senseless is a good way to show that. However the only way I got to Hidan was by punching him out the window on the fifth floor." She grins as she recalls the memory and everyone laughs.

Gwyn grins before looking over each person. This is, for sure, her family. Each and every one of them is more important then she could dare ever voice but…

Konan is like a sister…

…but she is part of the most feared group in all of Konoha, even in any other place, and they are family to Konan.

So…

So what is the rest of the Akatsuki to her?

* * *

**Words:** ...1,079

**Note from the Author: **...LOL - I liked writing this chapter. Gwyn's friends found out that Konan is staying at her place. Odd how it turned out and now Gwyn is starting to question herself...hmmm...how is the summer going to end? Only time will tell (LOL)

**Profiles:  
**Gwyn Armstrong  
Age: 15, almost 16  
Gender: female  
Hair: chocolate brown, long  
Eyes: Dark, rust-color (almost brown)  
Family: Mom- Kelly, dad, Max, Grandma Berta, Ari

Gin (NM)  
Age: 23  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Long, brown  
Eyes: Green  
Family: (NM)

Ari Armstrong  
Age: Death - 10, Now: would be 15/16  
Gender: Male  
Hair: brown  
Eyes: light, rust-color  
Family: Mom- Kelly, dad, Max, Gwyn, Grandmother Berta

Max Armstrong  
Age: 7, almost 8  
Gender: male  
Hair: brown  
Eyes: brown  
Family: (Read above)

Vaughn (NM)  
Age: (NM)  
Gender: Male  
Hair: (NM)  
Eyes: (NM)  
Family: (NM)

Mark (NM)  
Age: (NM)  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Blue  
Family: (NM)

R&R


	58. Chapter 58

**Disclaimer:** Read chapter one. Rated M for breathing room.

**Pairings: **Not known as of yet.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Midnight Summer**

**Chapter Fifty-Eight**

* * *

Naruto and the others started to come over more often. She isn't sure it is due to the fact that a member of the Akatsuki lives with her or the fact that they might actually like Konan. Well, she knows Hinata likes her…and Sakura. They both said as much. Yet the summer wore on, many dancing parities at her house between her, Konan, Ino, Sakura, and – from time-to-time – Hinata. It brought them closer together. However, they have been acting a bit odd. Then the boys started acting weird as well.

Not to mention that Konan vanishes during the day.

Gwyn is walking through the town at the moment and shopping for a gift for her mom and grandma since she already got Max his present. A PS3 with about seven games. He'll be so happy to come home, go into his room, and see it hooked up.

But for her mom and grandma…that is a bit harder. They're adults.

She ventures into another store and goes stall to stall looking for anything that will her two guardians will like. So far she hasn't found a thing. And it's really frustrating.

She's never been good at these gift buying things. They always wound her up and she always worries if the person she gets it for will like it or not. It leaves her stomach in knots and on the verge of running away.

She enters another shop when nothing sticks out. She pauses towards the back and clucks her tongue. It's a bunch of butterfly hair clips and her grandmother loves these things…but…

They all look really nice.

Taking a glance at the price she concludes that she can buy three. But…which ones would be best?

She starts to get a feeling that someone is staring at her back. She chooses to ignore it and looks between the different designs before the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

Okay, the staring is really creepy.

She whirls around to ask if they need something buy her face gets smashed into a firm chest. It is defiantly a man.

She groans, steps back, and rubs her face as she eyes the dark blue shirt. Then she notices that this shirt has one standing next to it and it is a deep maroon color. She frowns before looking up.

And crap.

"Do you need something, Gwyn-san?" the one in the maroon says and the one in the blue snaps, "I hardly doubt she cares if you are nice, hmm."

She stumbles back as she glances between Deidara and Sasori before stammering out, "W-what are you two doing here?"

"We work here." Sasori sounds rather bored and she eyes the name plates on their shirts.

"Oh…" she rubs the back of her head and looks between them.

They both look a lot different than they did in school. Sasori is wearing the maroon shirt and lose, black slacks. Deidara has his hair down, his blue shirt, and black pants that are a bit lose.

"Do you need help with something?" Sasori asks as he leans against the wall.

"I, um…I'm getting a birthday gift for my grandmother…" her voice is a lot softer as she fidgets in her spot. She really doesn't like being cornered in a booth by these two.

"Those?" Deidara asks and steps up next to her to look at them.

"Yeah…She collects them." She answers and he looks over at her.

"She collects those and yet she manages to live with you, hmm?" his brow shoots up into his hairline and her brow twitches.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she snaps and he shrugs.

"How many are you getting?" he questions as Sasori heads back to the front and takes a place at the desk. She notices that he happens to be checking out a customer.

"Hey, pay attention." A sharp pinch to her arm causes her to yelp and she whirls to face the blond.

He's grinning.

"That hurt." She states and he cocks his head to the side.

"I know. I was trying to ask you something and you were too busy staring at Sasori-danna to pay attention." His grin spreads and she drops a hand on her hip.

"I'm getting three but…" she trails off and he finishes, "But you don't know which to buy. Got it. Now come here."

He grabs her arm and pulls her right next to him. She yelps slightly when his arm brushes her side and she finds that she is directly in front of him – and his arms are caging her in between himself and the table in front of her.

"That is the Summer Butterfly." He points out one and tells her a little about each in turn.

She pays close attention and starts to relax knowing that he isn't going to try to murder her. He even suggests how to color coordinate the three she gets so that they look nice when presented as a gift to her grandmother. He even asks if she recognizes any.

"I'm not sure…some of them look familiar…" she answers and she can hear his familiar 'hmm' in her ear before he tugs her along with him.

"Come with me. We have a few others in the back that aren't on the shelf. They're the newest in the entire collection." He says and she has no choice but to follow as he drags her into the room that has a sign that says 'employees only' on the door.

He weaves his way between boxes till he finds the one he wants. He pulls it off the shelf and sets it on the table. He pulls the lid off and passes it over to her.

Her eyes go wide when she sees them.

"They're…beautiful…" she whispers as she picks up one in her hand.

"Ah, they are. A true piece of art. This is the only thing Sasori-danna and I can agree on that should last forever…" he says as he looks down at the three clips.

A second passes before Sasori enters the room and looks at it with them. Finally he asks, "You want to buy them?"

She pauses to check the prince but Deidara drops a hand over hers to stop her.

"Don't. You can get them for the price of the others…just don't tell anybody." He grins and Sasori gives his best impression on a small smile.

She places it back in, eyes watering, before nodding. They take her back to the front and go right for the cash register. She gives them the amount but pauses.

"Deidara, Sasori…" they both look at her and she steps forward.

She grabs them both into a hug as she says, "Thank you."

* * *

**Words:** ...1,126

**Note from the Author: **...awwww! How nice. Turns out they are nice guys after all...when they want to be.

**Profiles:  
**Gwyn Armstrong  
Age: 15, almost 16  
Gender: female  
Hair: chocolate brown, long  
Eyes: Dark, rust-color (almost brown)  
Family: Mom- Kelly, dad, Max, Grandma Berta, Ari

Gin (NM)  
Age: 23  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Long, brown  
Eyes: Green  
Family: (NM)

Ari Armstrong  
Age: Death - 10, Now: would be 15/16  
Gender: Male  
Hair: brown  
Eyes: light, rust-color  
Family: Mom- Kelly, dad, Max, Gwyn, Grandmother Berta

Max Armstrong  
Age: 7, almost 8  
Gender: male  
Hair: brown  
Eyes: brown  
Family: (Read above)

Vaughn (NM)  
Age: (NM)  
Gender: Male  
Hair: (NM)  
Eyes: (NM)  
Family: (NM)

Mark (NM)  
Age: (NM)  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Blue  
Family: (NM)

R&R


	59. Chapter 59

**Disclaimer:** Read chapter one. Rated M for breathing room.

**Pairings: **Not known as of yet.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Midnight Summer**

**Chapter Fifty-Nine**

* * *

She had left that evening before either of them could do anything. Her face had been so red that she knows that it was drawing a few looks as she walked down the street looking for the last gift. She settled for a set of really nice cooking books that her mother will like and a new photo album. She isn't sure why but her mother is obsessed with pictures. So, by the time she slipped through the door to her home, she wasn't surprised to see Konan passed out on the couch.

She had wrapped the two gifts for her guardians, plugged up Max's PS3, and woke Konan. She had to help the woman stumble up the stairs and into her mom's room. She fell back asleep the minute her head hit the pillow.

The following day her mom called. She was happy and explained that a friend from school is staying with her and the first thing out of her mom's mouth was, 'it better not be Ino, Gwyn' and she had started laughing so hard that Konan looked up from her book to make sure she wasn't about to died from laughing.

She spoke to her mom a bit, then her grandmother, and her brother last. When her mom offered her to talk to her dad she said she had to get off and finish dinner. Then she hung up before her mom could protest.

The day following that Konan came downstairs complaining of a massive headache. Turns out that the night before she was partying with some of the Akatsuki and got drunk. Gwyn only grinned and told her that she is getting what she deserves before turning back to the stove. She heard Konan mutter something about her being evil and cold-hearted.

Gwyn snorted and told her that if she was cold-hearted then she would be cooking her own meals.

The blue-haired female didn't argue with that.

The three birthdays passed and Gwyn put the presents in their respective rooms. She plugged up the PS3 and added a giant red bow on the top of it. She put her grandmother's gift on the middle of the bed at the bottom. Her mother's rest on the nightstand since Konan has taken over that room for the time being.

As usual Konan is gone in the day, Gwyn works, and goes about keeping herself busy. Konan, needless to say, has not gotten drunk since Gwyn refused to help her afterwards.

However now, on this very day a night before school starts once more, Konan is sitting on her bed across from her and grinning like mad. It is a bit worrisome. What could she possibly have planned?

"Here," Konan passes her a black envelope that has her name in fancy, red script on the top.

"What is it?" she asks and goes to open it.

"Ah, ah, ah – you have to wait till ten o'clock to open. Then you have to do whatever it says. If you open it before hand then you will be wasting your time." Konan grins and Gwyn cocks her head to the side before nodding.

"Got it, no opening till ten." She replies and puts the item on her pillow.

Konan nods before saying, "Don't worry, it's nothing bad."

Gwyn smiles and nods her agreement.

"I know. I just want to know what you have planned." She tells her and Konan smiles as she says, "I will say that by the end of tonight you will know."

Gwyn whines but doesn't argue. She hates waiting with stuff like this.

Soon she heads off to work, leaving the black envelope on the bed, and doing what needs to be done. Gin has her making a lot of cakes in the back and putting them in boxes. When she asks what they are for, he laughs, and says that this is a special client's order and not to tell any more than that.

When she asked about that he said it happens all the time.

She highly doubts that.

Kain even is somewhat civil and not insulting her or calling her a waste of time. She would really like to knock his head off…or throw him at Hidan. Both would be pleasing to watch.

At seven, and many cakes later, she headed back home. When she arrives she heads for the bathroom and cleans off. She then grabs a snake to eat and heads upstairs. To her surprise there is another envelope on the bed that says 8:30 on it. She casts a glance at the clock and laughs.

A minute to wait.

She then sits, picks it up, and opens it. A red card waits inside and she opens it. She frowns as she reads it and snorts at the first sentence;

_First – get rid of the food in your hand._

She tosses it into the trash can and reads the next sentence;

_Now go for the box under the pillow and put on what is in it._

Gwyn groans but does as it tells her to do. Konan wants her to do this so she will. So she reaches under the pillow and her fingers brush a box. She pulls it out and opens it.

Her jaw drops.

She pulls out the lose, silky material and stands. She holds it up to herself and the wine red dress looks like it is made for her. She eyes the strapless black bra in the box and scowls.

What is Konan planning?

She quickly changes and then looks at the other things in the box. It includes a few silver bracelets, a hair-tie thingy with silver jewels on it, and makeup. Gwyn groans as she picks them up.

"You have to be kidding me." She mutters as she goes about applying the various articles.

She slips the bracelets on, pulls her hair up into a neatly done bun but keeps a few strands free to frame her face, brushes her bangs to the side, and applies the makeup. She looks in the mirror and smiles. She looks like a different person.

She turns back to the card and reads the next instructions;

_There is a box at the foot of the bed. Put on what is in it._

Great. She goes to where it says and, wa-la, a box! She opens it and her brow twitches.

High-heels.

She slips the black, three inch, death contraption on and stands. She pulls the dress up a bit so that her chest isn't too exposed before eyeing the bottom of the dress. Now it is a few inches away from being mid-thigh!

She goes back to the note and reads it;

_If it is ten, then read the other note.  
~Konan_

She glances at the clock and it reads fifteen minutes after ten. She laughs and picks it up. She opens it and her expression falls.

More instructions.

The first tells her to call a number and she does. The person on the other end tells her to be outside in ten minutes. So she goes outside and waits.

A expensive black car drives up and a man in a black tux comes out. He opens the back door for her and says, "Please take a seat, Miss Armstrong."

She slides into the back seat and the door closes once she is in. Then the man goes around, takes a seat in the driver's seat, and starts the car.

He asks, "Where to?"

She eyes the card in her hand and reads the next line;

_Tell him to go to the Moonlight._

She eyes it like it is crazy before telling him the word Moonlight and he laughs. He puts the car into drive and they take off down the street. About ten minutes pass before the car pulls to a stop and the door is opened for her once again. She thanks him and he bows before telling her to have a good time with whatever she's going to do. She honestly doesn't know.

So she consults the card.

_There is a gate up ahead, go through it, and don't stop till you find the building. Let yourself in. The keep is behind the flowerpot.  
~Konan_

That's where the card ends. She shuts it and looks around till she finds what she is looking for. Her eyes widen when she sees the huge, towering gates of silver covered in ivy and the huge, marble wall that goes on both sides of farther than her eye can see.

"Holy mother of Karma…" she breaths as she steps forward.

She eases the gate open and it slowly swings forward without a sound. She walks carefully down the path since she is not use to wearing high-heels and cannot help but to look on either side of her. It almost looks like she stepped into a fantasy of some sort.

The walls on both sides of her are covered in ivy but little blue balls of lights glow on it. When she takes a closer look she can see that they are some sort of stone and she smiles. Now she can see why it is called Moonlight.

Within ten minutes, a long walk to her, she comes across the building and her heart skips a beat. It isn't a building. It's a mansion!

The large building is made of some black marble and the ivy climbs it to. She can see the glowing stones in the walkway now, in the stones, and even in the – to her surprise – in the water fountains in the front of the building. There are three of them total. And the water is shooting out of it without a sound and the water seems to glitter in the moonlight.

A smile touches her face as she mentally thanks Konan.

She walks up and eases her way up the stairs. She finds the flowerpot on the windowsill and the key is behind it. Like the card said.

She carefully inserts it into the lock and opens the door. The inside of the house is quiet, dark, and her heart skips a beat. Did she miss Konan?

"Konan?" she calls out as she walks in a bit deeper.

Then the lights flick on and she is greeted with a sight she never expected to see.

* * *

**Words:** ...1,720

**Note from the Author: **...Hehehe...I am evil! I wonder what is going on. What do you think...holy cow! This is a long chapter! I didn't think it would be this long...oh well. The more the merrier.

**Profiles:  
**Gwyn Armstrong  
Age: 15, almost 16  
Gender: female  
Hair: chocolate brown, long  
Eyes: Dark, rust-color (almost brown)  
Family: Mom- Kelly, dad, Max, Grandma Berta, Ari

Gin (NM)  
Age: 23  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Long, brown  
Eyes: Green  
Family: (NM)

Ari Armstrong  
Age: Death - 10, Now: would be 15/16  
Gender: Male  
Hair: brown  
Eyes: light, rust-color  
Family: Mom- Kelly, dad, Max, Gwyn, Grandmother Berta

Max Armstrong  
Age: 7, almost 8  
Gender: male  
Hair: brown  
Eyes: brown  
Family: (Read above)

Vaughn (NM)  
Age: (NM)  
Gender: Male  
Hair: (NM)  
Eyes: (NM)  
Family: (NM)

Mark (NM)  
Age: (NM)  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Blue  
Family: (NM)

R&R


	60. Chapter 60

**Disclaimer:** Read chapter one. Rated M for breathing room.

**Pairings: **Not known as of yet.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Midnight Summer**

**Chapter Sixty**

* * *

"Happy Birthday Gwyn!"

The large group exclaims as confetti and glitter washes over her. She stands there, wide-eyed, as she stares at all the people. All of them are grinning. She can see Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Hinata, Ino, and Sakura. Konan is standing in the front but that isn't what she notices.

All of the Akatsuki is there as well and all of them are in a very good mood. All of them are dressed up, the girls wearing fancy dresses, and the guys wearing their best suits. A smile breaks across her face even as a fresh trial of tears run down her cheeks.

"Gwyn?" Konan asks as she steps closer.

She isn't expecting when she gets glomped by the dark-haired girl as she hugs her.

Konan returns the hug and rubs her back. A few others, Sakura and Hinata, come up and she hugs them to. She steps back and whips her eyes as Sakura asks, "What's wrong, Gwyn?"

All the others have crowded around her now and she answers, "I haven't celebrated my birthday in six years…"

Her answer is soft and Tobi is the one to ask, "Why, Gwyn-Chan?"

"Because…the last time I celebrated my birthday was the last birthday I shared with Ari…my twin…"

Understanding shines in everyone's eyes and Konan rubs her back.

"You know what, this is a party for you and our friendship. And the friendships that are about to start and I wanted this to be special." Konan tells her and Ino grins.

"It was hard as hell getting everything we needed for this!" Gwyn smiles before asking, "How did you know that today is my birthday?"

Konan grins as she answers, "I did a little snooping. Your mom has a book full of dates and your birthday was in it. I then did a bit of planning and came up with this! I couldn't have done it without all the help though…"

Deidara jumps up and drops a hand on her head as he says, "Happy birthday, brat."

She bats his hand away as she snaps, "No thank you to you, you jerk! Don't call me a brat."

Konan snorts in amusement before saying, "Well, come on! We didn't get all of this place decorated for nothing!"

She slips into the group and her eyes go wide as she gazes at the room.

A high ceiling with a crystal chandelier and a polished, marble floor. Large, arched windows let in the light from the glowing stones outside and she cannot help but to whirl around. Even the staircase is grand!

Ino walks up to her in a dark blue dress and Sakura is next to her in a light pink dress that has red roses curving up one side of the dress. Hinata is wearing a light blue dress and her hair, her long and always down hair, is pulled up into a fancy bun _and_ she is wearing makeup!

Konan is wearing a black, strapless dress that is longer in the back and shorter in the front. Her high-heels are bigger then hers.

All the guys are dressed in black. Lose pants, missing jackets, and various colored shirts.

"You look nice tonight, Gwyn." Itachi's voice breaks her sightseeing and she turns to face the tall man and smiles.

"Thank you, Itachi-san." She replies and notes that his undershirt is red.

She goes about and when the music starts she even dances a bit. Soon, to her surprise, waltzes in Gin carrying the largest package she has ever seen in his life. Tobi rushes to his side to help him. Such a nice guy.

The put the giant box on the table and Gin grins. Following in his wake is Kain who has a faint smile on his face. Both are dressed in suits.

They open the box and out comes a five layered cake. If it wasn't for the Happy Birthday on it then she would have thought it to be a wedding cake. That would be odd…and creepy.

He comes over to her and gives her a hug. He pats her head and says, "Happy sixteenth birthday."

She grins and thanks him.

More dancing, eating cake – after a slice gets shoved into Tobi's face from Deidara - , and a lot more dancing. She switches between the different people. She even dances with the girls.

Yet it is when the presents that start that she is forced to sit down. They give her kids of different things like jewelry, nothing to fancy unless you call the rosemary Hidan gives her fancy, pictures, and other things like small Japanese statues. Naruto gives her a year supply of ramen.

Finally one person is left and she looks up at the man who owns this house. Pein, an odd look in his eyes, stands before her holding a small box. Konan grins and she smiles.

"Hello, Pein."

"Gwyn."

He sighs and hands her the box. She takes it and slips her finger under the paper and pulls it off the box. The box, of course, is black.

She opens it and her eyes widen at the object lying peacefully inside. She carefully picks it up and holds it cupped in her hands.

To start, it is a necklace.

Second, it is the most extraordinary but beautiful one she has ever seen.

It looks like a black chocker with these small, thin silver chains looped around it. In the front, hanging from a longer chain, is a dark blue stone the shape of an oval. In the middle is Japanese kanji and she eyes it before asking, "What does it mean?"

He slips it out of her hands and walks behind her. He slips it on and latches it as he answers, "This is a stone that has been in my…possession…for a long time. I mean it as a friendship token. You have earned my respect. As for the kanji in it. Well, it stands simply for Midnight Summer."

He steps away and she carefully picks up the stone in her hands. It hangs down so that it rest on the curve of her breasts and it is warm from being inside the box for so long.

She stands and turns to face him.

"Thank you, Pein. It's beautiful." She tells him as he smiles.

"I know." The smile on his face, the look in his eyes, tells her that he is glad for her comment.

She shifts and her eyes fall on all those around her.

She stiffens as Pein's arm drapes across her shoulder and he says, "This is to a new year, a new start, and hopefully a year where you don't tempt me to kill you."

The glass in his hand tells her it is a cheer and he passes it down to her. Then he picks up his own and everyone else calls out another happy birthday. She takes a drink before saying, "Let's only hope that you don't make me mad enough to challenge you. I happen to be stubborn and don't take orders very well at all."

He snorts before answering, "If I didn't know that then I wouldn't be the leader of this gang."

Laughter rings out and then Konan's voice rings out, "Say Cheese!"

Her eyes widen as she is tugged directly into the Akatsuki Leader's side, in a one armed hug, and a flash of a camera goes off. She knows her face is red, the glass in her hand holds wine, and the smiling faces of everyone around her helps her smile as the second flash goes off.

_This is a bad way to end the year…In fact…I think I can get use to this._

She smiles and takes another drink from her wine glass before looking up at the one who still has to remove his arm. She grins. One more prank can't hurt.

So she grabs the glass in a firmer hold and dumps it on him while laughing.

* * *

**Words:** ...1,130

**Note from the Author: **...and, sadly, so the story ends. LOL - great way to start a friendship. Dump wine on a hot guy. Very smart but very Gwyn-like. Okay, so there isn't any pairings. It's a friendship thing. Odd. I do know there is a bit of fluff here and there though...maybe start a sequle...hmmm...Tell me what you think my readers.

**Profiles:  
**Gwyn Armstrong  
Age: 15, almost 16  
Gender: female  
Hair: chocolate brown, long  
Eyes: Dark, rust-color (almost brown)  
Family: Mom- Kelly, dad, Max, Grandma Berta, Ari

Gin (NM)  
Age: 23  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Long, brown  
Eyes: Green  
Family: (NM)

Ari Armstrong  
Age: Death - 10, Now: would be 15/16  
Gender: Male  
Hair: brown  
Eyes: light, rust-color  
Family: Mom- Kelly, dad, Max, Gwyn, Grandmother Berta

Max Armstrong  
Age: 7, almost 8  
Gender: male  
Hair: brown  
Eyes: brown  
Family: (Read above)

Vaughn (NM)  
Age: (NM)  
Gender: Male  
Hair: (NM)  
Eyes: (NM)  
Family: (NM)

Mark (NM)  
Age: (NM)  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Blue  
Family: (NM)

R&R


End file.
